Black Rose
by luckyj525
Summary: "I was a live-in nurse for a terminally ill woman. It was Happy's mother." Shock was present on everyone's faces. "Happy has a mother?" Happy/OC, mostly post-S3 AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting:** Season 1

S-O-A-S-O-A-S-O-A

Ari tried not to sound frustrated as she ran a hand through her hair, the sunlight making her auburn tresses look even redder. "Anita," she said, for the third time in the past hour, "You need to eat. You know as well as I do that David won't mind."

Anita, Ari's seventy-year-old patient, shook her head stubbornly. "I told David we'd have dinner with him. I can wait. I sure don't have any other plans for the night," she said with a laugh.

Ari chuckled as well, until Anita's laughter turned into gasps and Ari hurried to give her some oxygen. She held up the tube. "At least keep this on until he gets here, all right?"

Anita gave a small nod as she breathed in the extra oxygen. The older woman was very sick, and Ari didn't need her nursing degree to know Anita's death would be slow and painful. Ari had left her old life behind three and a half years ago and moved clear across the country to Tacoma, Washington. She had sought a job as a nurse and found it. Ari hadn't had much experience and had been slightly surprised that the hospice company had secured her a position so quickly. It hadn't been until a month after she started taking care of Anita that she learned Anita ran through caregivers the way other people went through milk.

But Anita hadn't scared Ari. Even Anita's son hadn't scared Ari off. The big, bad biker was Anita's only family and it was obvious to Ari that they loved each other. Both of them had an edge, but Ari didn't mind. She had grown up with people like that.

The roar of a motorcycle was heard in the tiny house. "Did you hear that?" Ari asked Anita.

"Of course I did. I might be dying, but my hearing's just fine."

A lesser person might have winced at the harsh words. "I'll let him in," Ari said cheerfully. "You go sit down in the kitchen."

Anita heeded Ari's words, removing her oxygen tubes as she went. Ari bit back a sigh, then turned to walk to the front door. Anita's son had a key to the house, of course, but Ari always met him at the door. He liked to ask her how his mother was before he saw her.

Ari opened the door as he came up the walk and leaned against the doorframe. "Hey Hap."

He walked up the front stairs and stopped in front of Ari. As usual, he stood too close. As usual, his six-one frame made her feel smaller than her five-four height. And as usual, a little thrill went through her when she laid eyes on him.

"Hey," Happy said in reply, his voice gravelly.

He took off his sunglasses, hooking them onto the front of his shirt. "How is she today?"

Anita never wanted Happy to know how sick she was. He, never one to be fooled easily, always knew she was worse than she let on. Often Ari found herself stuck between the two of them. "About the same," Ari told him. "She's been waiting for you to have dinner."

Happy's expression didn't change, but his voice was irritated. "She doesn't have to do that. You know that shit comes up and I can't come right on time."

Ari placed her hand on his arm, her voice soothing. "I know. She knows too."

~*~*F*~L*~A*~S*~H*~B*~A*~C*~K*~*~

"_So where's the new one?" Happy asked his mother as she let him into the house._

_To his surprise, Anita didn't snicker like she usually did. "I like this one."_

_Happy blinked, surprised. Since his mother's diagnosis three years ago, she had been spending more and more time at the hospital. Six months ago, her doctor had suggested to Happy that Anita have a live-in nurse to provide round-the-clock care. Happy had no problem spending his money to give his mother the best possible care. It had been the two of them against the world for most of his life, and he loved her in a way he loved no one else._

_Happy knew his mother wasn't an easy woman to get along with. She didn't take any shit from anyone, and she didn't appreciate people coddling her as her illness progressed. None of the nurses the hospice company sent over lasted for more than two weeks. Happy met all of them – if someone would be living in the same house as his mother, he sure as shit was going to make sure she wasn't some crazy bitch – and he hadn't liked any of them either. He had left it to his mother to run them off, though._

"_Don't give me that look," Anita chided him. "I don't hate everyone I meet."_

_Happy raised an eyebrow at that, and Anita laughed. "What an untrusting son I've raised. You'll see. I think this one could work out."_

_Happy hadn't heard his mother laugh since she had gotten sick. He knew right then that if this new nurse was the reason for his mother's lightheartedness, he'd do anything to keep her there. Even if it meant being nice._

"_If you like her, I like her," Happy said to his mother._

_Anita rolled her eyes. "Bullshit."_

_Happy smiled. His grin quickly faded as his mother started a coughing fit. He brought a hand to her back, feeling helpless, when a young woman he had never seen before came into the front hall. She was on the shorter side and slender, with a nice rack. Her hair was straight, shoulder-length, and a deep red._

"_Anita," the woman said. "We had a deal, you gonna renege? Come on, let's go into the other room. You can talk to your son there."_

_She put her arm around Anita, and Happy felt a brief annoyance. He could take care of his own mother. Then the woman looked at Happy for the first time, smiling at him. It took a good deal of his self-control not to react. She was gorgeous. She had high, slashing cheekbones, a pretty smile, and intense, sexy blue eyes. "I'm making dinner, so you can talk privately in the other room."_

_Happy just nodded, nonplussed. He followed as his mother heeded the woman – she was obviously the new nurse – and went into the living room, sitting on the couch. The nurse had a nice ass, Happy thought idly. He couldn't believe his mother had actually obeyed the woman's command._

"_Sit down," Anita ordered._

_Happy sat. The nurse turned to go to the kitchen. "You too," Anita said. "Dinner can wait a few minutes."_

_The nurse hesitated, clearly thinking it over, but she finally sat. "This is Aria, my new nurse," Anita introduced them. "Aria, this is my son David."_

"_Happy," Happy spoke to Ari for the first time._

_Ari's brow furrowed. "What?"_

"_Call me Happy."_

_Ari pressed her lips together and glanced at Anita. Happy recognized the look on his mother's face; she thought something was amusing. "What," Happy barked at them._

_Ari smiled. "It's just, you don't seem very…happy."_

_Anita smirked. Happy scowled. Ari bit her lip, clearly trying to hide her smile. As Happy glared at the hot nurse, he was surprised to realize she didn't seem intimidated. Besides his mother, he had never encountered a woman who hadn't looked at him with at least a touch of fear lurking in the back of her gaze. He didn't blame them; they should be afraid of him._

_But this woman wasn't. Either she was very stupid, or very brave. And she didn't seem stupid._

Happy brought his hand to the small of Ari's back as they walked into the house. Ari had been taking care of his mother for over three years now – and he had wanted to fuck her since their very first meeting. He hadn't, because she took such good care of his mother and he didn't want to ruin that.

He couldn't risk it with Ari. He knew she was the only nurse his mother would stand to be around. He, Ari, and his mother had worked out a system, and it worked for them. So he would do what he usually did after spending time in Ari's presence: race back to the clubhouse and screw a sweetbutt. It never got Ari out of his mind, but at least then he wasn't walking around with a hard-on.

"She using the oxygen?" Happy asked.

Ari shrugged. "I keep on her about it. She won't use it around you."

Happy exhaled. "Fuck."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari cocked her head at the sound of motorcycles. She and Anita had just seen Happy two nights ago, and they weren't expecting him today. Ari went to look out the front window and was surprised to see Happy had brought someone with him. This other man, a blonde, was also wearing a Sons of Anarchy cut. Ari knew Happy was very involved with Tacoma's motorcycle club, but he had never brought one of his fellow members to his mother's house before.

Ari stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her. Anita was napping and Ari didn't want to disturb her unnecessarily. "Didn't know you were coming by," Ari said as she made her way over to the two men.

Happy got off his bike and then looked up at her. He froze for a second, and Ari felt a moment of embarrassment. She knew she looked ridiculous. She was wearing an old t-shirt knotted in the back, short denim cut-offs, and cowboy boots. Usually she knew when Happy was coming and would dress more appropriately.

"Yeah," Happy finally answered. "Gonna be out of town for awhile. Came up last-minute. We gotta head out, but I wanted to stop by and let Ma know."

Ari chewed her lip. "Anita's sleeping…"

Happy ran a hand over his face. "Fuck. She been out awhile?"

Ari checked her watch. "Yeah. She'll probably be up in less than half an hour. I can go get her now – "

"No," Happy interrupted. "We can wait a little bit."

"Yeah, no problem," the other man added.

For the first time since she'd stepped outside, Ari looked at Happy's friend. The blonde man didn't seem to mind that Happy had seemed to forget he was there. He gave Ari an easy smile. "I'm Kozik," he introduced himself.

He pushed his sunglasses off his face, his eyes warm on Ari's face. "If I had known Mama Happy was being looked after by such a beautiful woman, I would have stopped by sooner."

Ari couldn't help but smile at him. She knew Kozik's type. Good-looking, charming, self-assured, and usually harmless. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the type of man Ari went for. "I just bet you would have," she said.

She glanced at Happy, who hadn't said anything. "I'm Aria," she said to Kozik.

He held out his hand, and Ari shook it. "Nice to meet you, Aria. You can call me Koz."

He held onto her hand a little longer than necessary. Ari pulled her hand away, giving Kozik a knowing look. Ari looked at Happy. "What do you call him?"

Happy waited a beat. "Asshole."

Ari laughed and Kozik grinned, unoffended. "You guys want a beer or something?" Ari offered.

"Yeah. Bring it out here," Happy said.

Ari disappeared inside the house. "Off-limits," Happy said immediately, not even looking at Kozik.

Kozik swore. "You hittin' that?"

Happy didn't answer. "Dude, she is fucking hot," Kozik said appreciatively.

Happy was thinking about the tattoo he had seen peeking out of Ari's shorts. It had looked like a flower of some kind, inked pretty high up on her inner thigh. He hadn't known she had any tattoos.

Ari came back out and handed them each a beer. They sat on the front steps, Kozik and Happy towards the bottom and Ari at the top. "So," Kozik said, leaning back on the step to look up at Ari. "How long has Hap been hiding you here?"

Ari looked at Happy, who was drinking his beer. "Mmm…almost four years now," she answered.

Ari knew Happy didn't talk much, but he was almost mute now. She didn't know what was going on with him. Maybe the trip he and Kozik were going on was going to be dangerous. She had never asked what he did on these trips – runs, he called them – but she had lived in Tacoma for four years now. She had heard rumors around town about what the local motorcycle club did.

"You from around here?" Kozik asked.

Ari shook her head. "New Jersey, born and raised."

Happy shifted so he was leaning against her leg, and Ari felt herself get irrationally excited. Maybe he had moved on purpose. Maybe he wanted to touch her. Maybe he would miss her while he was gone. _Maybe you're an idiot_, Ari told herself.

She wanted Happy. She'd had a crush on him since they met. She thought he was sexy, with his gravelly voice, dark eyes, and ripped body. He'd taken off his cut and his shirt when he fixed the gutters at the house once, and Ari had about swallowed her tongue. It had been the first time she had seen that he was truly covered in tattoos. To her surprise, Ari had found it incredibly sexy.

Happy had a purposeful swagger when he walked. She knew he carried a gun at all times, but she imagined that most of the time he probably didn't even need it. He had the aura of someone you didn't mess with. Ari had a thing for men like that. Real badass men, ones that everyone – man or woman – knew not to mess with.

Ari could tell Happy's friend Kozik was a tough guy too – after all, he was in the same motorcycle club – but Kozik didn't exude danger the way Happy did. It was just Ari's luck that the man she was wildly attracted to was her patient's son. Ari liked Anita, liked her job, and wouldn't jeopardize it. She needed a job that kept her out of the way like this. A live-in nurse was the perfect nursing position for someone like her.

It might be different if Happy initiated something. Ari knew that if that happened, she wouldn't have the willpower to say no. But Happy had never made a move on her. He seemed to like her, and he did touch her sometimes – her back, her arm – but it was never anything more than that.

"Why'd you move out here?" Kozik asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Ari blinked. "What?"

Kozik smiled at her again, charmingly, and she shook her head at him. "Why'd you move all the way to Washington, from the East Coast?" Kozik repeated his question.

Ari took another sip of her beer before replying. "Why not?"

Kozik just looked at her, clearly waiting for Ari to elaborate. Happy was looking at her too. "No one reason," Ari lied. "I just wanted a change."

She stood. "Come on, I think I hear Anita moving around. She'll be glad to see you, Happy."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari pressed her face into Happy's back, inhaling the leather of his cut. The wind whipped through her hair as they sped down the highway. Ari's whole body thrummed with excitement. She loved the feel of the bike underneath her. She also loved having a reason to wrap her arms around Happy.

He had taken her for a ride on his bike for the first time four months ago, and it had been the first time Ari had ever sat on the back of a motorcycle. She had quickly grown to love it. Now, whenever Happy came to see his mother, he would take Ari out for a ride. It had given Ari even more reason to look forward to his visits.

~*~*F*~L*~A*~S*~H*~B*~A*~C*~K*~*~

_Ari and Anita both heard the roar of a motorcycle outside the house. Their eyes met, and identical smiles spread across their faces. Happy was back. They hadn't seen him since he and Kozik had left for their run a few weeks ago. "I'll let him in," Ari said._

_She pointed a finger at Anita warningly. "Don't get up, Anita. I mean it. You can't exert yourself."_

_Anita started indignantly. "I – "_

_Ari shook her head. "I'll tell Happy what the doctor said," she threatened._

_Anita narrowed her eyes. Ari glared right back. After a moment, Anita relented. "Fine. But you better not tell him."_

_Ari stood. "I won't."_

_She didn't mention that the doctor had already been in touch with Happy, and left him a voicemail with Anita's most recent results. Not surprisingly, it hadn't been good. Ari knew that she and Happy would have to talk about it now that he was back._

_Ari went out the front as Happy walked across the grass. She smiled at him, relieved to see he was still in one piece. "Hi," she said, walking down the front steps._

_He looked over at her. "Hey."_

_He looked tired, travel-weary and dirty. "Everything good?" Ari asked as walked up the stairs together._

"_Yeah. How's Ma? I didn't know I'd be gone so long, I rode straight here from California."_

_Ari stopped walking. "Shit, that's a long ride, Happy. You could have just called or something."_

_He shrugged a shoulder. "Didn't want Ma to worry."_

_Ari frowned. "You can call me. Just call my cell next time."_

_He gave her a funny look. "You never gave me your number."_

_She tilted her head to the side, realizing he was right. "Oh. Well – I'll give it to you now."_

_Happy took out his phone. "A'ight."_

_She rattled off the number. He entered it, then slipped his phone back into his pocket. Ari pouted slightly. "You're not going to give me yours?"_

_He briefly rubbed his knuckles across her cheekbone. "I use prepaids a lot."_

_Ari ignored the heat that shot through her at his touch. She looked around the front yard before closing the door. "Your friend get back okay too?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Kozik."_

"_Yeah," Happy said shortly._

_He didn't wait for Ari before striding off down the hall. She looked after him, confused by the sudden irritation in his voice. Ari followed him into the living room. Happy had already sat down on the couch nearest to his mother's chair. He didn't look at her when she came in, and Ari decided to leave. Maybe he and Anita just wanted some time to talk without her around._

"_Why are you upset with Aria?" Anita asked as soon as the other woman had gotten out of earshot._

_Happy leaned back, closing his eyes. "Upset? Jesus, Ma. I'm not upset. Women get upset."_

_Anita sighed. "Whatever you say."_

"_Yeah. Whatever I say."_

_Anita didn't say anything. Happy opened his eyes and looked at his mother, who was watching him carefully. "You two a'ight while I was gone?"_

"_Yes," Anita said. "Aria stayed with me the whole time. She never goes out or does anything on her own, anything fun."_

_Happy looked at his mother like she was crazy. "Fun?"_

_Anita pointed a finger at him. "She's twenty-seven years old, David, and you and I are the only people she spends any time with."_

_Happy didn't see why that was a problem. He liked knowing Ari was always around. "And we just sit around this house," Anita continued. "I'm an old lady. I don't mind sitting around. But Aria – "_

"_Shit, Ma, you ever hear Aria complain?"_

_Anita waved a hand. "She'd never say anything. I trust her with my life, and I know you trust her. But she don't trust us. She's running from something. She's hiding out here."_

_Happy crossed his arms. "Hiding from who? You worried?"_

"_No."_

_Anita and Happy talked for awhile, and Ari made dinner. While they were eating, Happy told them he planned on staying at the house for a few days. After dinner Ari cleared the table and, though it was early, Anita said she was going to bed._

_Once Happy kissed his mother goodnight and Ari had her settled in bed, the two of them found themselves in the living room. It was only eight o'clock. "You wanna go for a ride?" Happy asked Ari._

_Ari's eyes widened. "What?"_

_Happy smirked. "On my bike," he clarified._

_A flare of excitement lit Ari's face, but she chewed her bottom lip nervously. "I've never ridden one before."_

_Happy stood, bringing his hand to her lower back. "No shit? Come on, babe, I'll pop your cherry."_

_She liked when he called her that. It made her think that maybe he did care about her, think about her. Want her. "Clever," she retorted, but allowed him to lead her outside._

_They walked over to his bike. Happy took out a helmet and handed it to her. "Put this on."_

_She fastened the strap, eyeing the bike nervously. It seemed bigger, now that she was so close to it. What if it fell on her? She'd be crushed. Happy swung his leg over the motorcycle, gesturing for her to do the same. "Where do I sit?" she asked._

_Happy didn't have a bar on the back of his bike. He never let anyone ride bitch with him. "Behind me," he replied._

_He waited until she climbed on. She sat rigidly, and he could tell she was nervous. "Keep your knees tight," he instructed. "Move with the bike. If I go one way, don't lean the opposite way."_

_Happy started the bike, and he felt her jump. "What do I hold onto?" she asked, raising her voice to be heard over the engine._

_Happy looked back at her and grinned. "Me."_

_He put his hands on her knees and squeezed, encouraging her to move closer. Ari complied, scooting forward until she was pressed against his back. She hesitantly placed her hands on Happy's hips. He took hold of her hands, yanking them forward, and put them around his waist. He bit back a groan as he felt Ari clasp her hands around his lower abdomen, moving her whole body even closer to him. He could feel her breasts pressed against his back._

_Maybe he hadn't thought this through, but it was too late now. Happy revved the bike's engine, and took off down the road. Ari's arms tightened around him._

_After a few minutes, she leaned forward and yelled into his ear, "I love this!"_

_Happy grinned, cranked the throttle into the next gear, and the bike picked up speed. Ari let out a whoop of excitement._

"You good?" Happy called back to her.

"Yeah!" Ari said into his ear.

It had been months since her first ride, but he always asked her that. Ari smiled, thinking of how nervous she had been that first time. If she had known that riding with Happy meant she got to feel that hard body against hers for hours at a time, she would have made him take her for a ride a lot sooner.

All of the sudden there was a high-pitched sound and something whizzed by Ari, causing Happy to jerk. "Shit!" he swore, quickly looking over his shoulder.

Ari realized what was happening almost as quickly as Happy did. Someone had just shot at them. She turned around and saw a lone biker behind them. "Aria keep your fucking head down!" Happy yelled.

Ari faced front, moving her mouth next to his ear. "There's just one, on a bike."

Happy turned around again. "Fucking Mayan," he spat.

He increased their speed, then fired once over his shoulder. An answering shot rang out, and Ari pressed closer to Happy. She saw a service road coming up on their right and Happy must have known it was there, because he swerved onto it immediately. "When I slow the bike down, you get clear," he commanded her. "Get behind a fucking tree."

"Okay!"

Happy slowed the bike and Ari jumped off, hitting the ground with a thud. She rolled, getting off the road, and scrambled to get behind the bushes dotting the side of the pavement. The sound of Happy's bike had faded, and the other bike zoomed past her. Ari got to her knees, looking through the branches. The other bike came to a halt and a short Mexican dismounted. He had an AK-47 in his hand and he crept down the road, clearly looking for Happy.

Ari's hand went to the knife strapped to her leg. She never went anywhere without it. She didn't really think she could disarm this big scary Mexican biker with only a knife, but she felt better with it in her hand. Ari was nervous. Where had Happy gone? Did he have a plan?

Ari's question was answered when Happy came out of nowhere and shot the Mexican in the chest. Ari rushed forward as Happy shot him again, this time in the head. "Happy!" she said.

Happy's eyes whipped to hers. His face was cold. "I told you to stay out of sight," he snapped.

He stuck his gun in the waistband of his pants and took off his cut, not wanting to draw any further attention in case someone in a car spotted him. His eyes went to the knife in Ari's hand. "Where'd you get that?"

Ari was looking at the Mexican lying on the ground, making sure he was really dead. "I had it with me," she said absently.

Happy gripped her arm, pulling her away from the dead body. "Don't look at him," Happy ordered.

Ari lifted her eyes to meet his. "What are you going to do with the body?"

Happy just looked at her for a second. Ari seemed calm, in control. She wasn't looking at him like he was a murderer – which he was, he knew that. It had never bothered him, but he knew that was a rarity. Even Tig, his friend in the SAMCRO charter who was a fucked-up individual and someone Happy had always felt a kinship with, sometimes felt remorse after a killing. Happy never did.

But he was surprised to see Ari was unfazed by the violence she had just witnessed. "I'll take care of the body," he answered her question.

It was then that Ari's eyes went to his shoulder. There was a dark patch seeping through his shirt. Ari remembered feeling him jerk against her. "You've been shot!" she accused him.

"Yeah, I know," Happy said, and took out his cell.

He pushed a button and brought the phone to his ear. "Donut? I got a situation here. I'm at the service road off the 5, need some clean-up. Yeah. Mayan. Yeah. No. No one for you to worry about. Bring the van."

Happy ended the call, slipping his phone into his pocket, and looked at Ari. She was glaring at him. "This won't blow back on you, a'ight? I called one of my brothers, we'll get you home and clean this up."

"You didn't tell him you were shot. Happy, you have to get that looked at."

Happy didn't respond to that. "Here," he said, giving her the gun. "Stay here for a second. Shoot anyone that's not a Son. I'm going to go get my bike."

Ari took the gun, checked the clip, then stood there as Happy jogged down the road. He wheeled his bike back as a van pulled up. Ari raised the gun and pointed it at the door and the first man to jump out held up his hands. "Hey there beautiful," he said. "Point that thing somewhere else, okay?"

Ari saw he was wearing a Sons of Anarchy cut, and she lowered the gun. Happy kicked out his bike stand and leaned his bike to the side. He went over to Ari and held out his hand, and she gave him his gun back. "What happened?" the man wanted to know.

Happy stood next to Ari. "Mayan came up behind us while we were out riding. Must've seen my cut and wanted to start shit," he said.

A large man, also wearing a cut, had also stepped out of the van. "How you wanna do this, Hap?" the man asked.

The large man looked at Ari and gave her a nod. Happy gave his two brothers instructions. "Wrap it up, get it in the van so we can dump it. We'll just kick the dirt over here to hide the blood."

The men got to work. "Happy's been shot," Ari told the two men.

Happy wouldn't listen to her, but maybe his friends could convince him to get his wound tended. The larger of the two men looked at Happy and saw the bloodstain on his shirt. "How bad?" he asked Happy.

"Through and through, almost a graze. Not bad," he said.

Happy's two friends looked at each other. "We got this, Hap," one of them said. "Why don't you take her out of here, get your shoulder looked at."

Happy glanced at Ari, who was clearly trying not to look pleased. "A'ight. I'll see you back at the clubhouse," he said.

He got on his bike, Ari quickly getting on after him. "Don't ever fucking do that again," Happy growled at her, clearly pissed she had made him seem weak in front of his brothers.

Ari wrapped her arms around his waist as he started the bike. "Then don't fucking _ignore_ my concern for you," Ari snapped back. "Are you okay to ride?"

Happy ignored her question. They sped down the road, Happy finally pulling into the Tacoma clubhouse. He killed the bike's engine and dismounted. To Ari's surprise, he held out a hand to help her off the bike. They started walking across the lot, and Happy put his good arm around her neck. He had never done that before, and Ari was worried. Was he feeling weak, and leaning on her for support? "Happy?" she asked worriedly, turning his face to hers. "How are you feeling?"

He brought her hand away from his face. "Like I got shot. C'mon. When we go inside, you stay by me."

"Okay," Ari agreed.

Happy opened the door, still not letting go of Ari, and the two of them walked inside the Sons of Anarchy Tacoma clubhouse. There were several men wearing black leather cuts identical to Happy's, and a couple scantily clad women scattered around. "What happened?" a tall man with long, curly brown hair asked, coming over to them.

His questioning eyes went from Happy to Ari. "Ran into a Mayan. Got shot. Lorca and Donut are cleaning up," Happy filled him in.

A few of the others wandered over, all of them looking at Ari with interest. None of them knew how Happy knew Ari. She didn't look like one of the women he usually had around. "We need to get that doctor?" he asked Happy.

One of the other men sighed. "Bowie, man, the doc's getting' tired of us blackmailing him. We go to him again so soon, he might go to the cops this time."

"So we kill him after he's fixed up Hap," Bowie snapped.

Bowie's eyes went to Ari, then Happy. "Hap, she's not gonna say – "

"I can patch him up," Ari said.

It was the first time she had spoken since entering the clubhouse. "She's a nurse," Happy answered his brothers' unasked question. "And we can trust her."

"The pretty nurse is here?" came a voice from the back of the room.

Kozik came over, grinning when he saw Ari. "Hi beautiful."

Ari pushed Happy's arm off of her. "Hi Koz," Ari said. "And it's Ari."

She barely spared him a glance as she rubbed Happy's arm. "All right, take off your shirt," she said.

"She always get right down to business like that?" Kozik asked Happy.

Ari rolled her eyes. "Shut the fuck up," Happy said, taking off his cut and his shirt and tossing them on the barstool next to him.

"I assume you have medical supplies?" Ari asked Happy.

Happy looked to Bowie, jerking his head. "What do you need?" Bowie asked.

Ari rattled off a list of things, and Bowie brought her the supplies. She moved to stand between Happy's legs and ignored the men talking around her, focusing on cleaning Happy's wound. He had been right; the bullet had gone right through. She stitched it up and carefully taped a bandage over it.

Once she finished, Ari looked up – only to find Happy's dark eyes on her. "How's it look?" he asked her quietly.

"Keep it clean, and it'll be fine," she said, her voice just as soft. "If you stop by the house every day, I can clean it and change the bandage for you."

"I don't want Ma to know about this," he warned her.

She gave him a small smile. "I figured. I won't say anything to her."

Ari stepped back from Happy, but he snagged her arm. "Aria – thanks."

She looked at him. "You're welcome. Go clean up, okay? I should get back to the house."

Happy nodded. "Give me a few minutes, then I'll take you back."

He grabbed his cut and ruined shirt, and Ari went outside to wait for him. Once she was alone, she wrapped her arms around herself and allowed the fear to surface. She had grown complacent. She had depended on Anita and Happy to feel safe. Closed off from the world in Anita's house, Ari had felt like no one knew she existed. It had been a nice feeling. She hadn't wanted to deal with chaos and violence like she had in her past life.

But it had shown up today anyway. She had been shot at. She had seen a man killed. Neither action bothered her that much, but seeing Happy hurt had shaken her. She had thought that living in Tacoma, far away from New Jersey, had been what had given her peace of mind. Now she knew the truth: it was Happy. Happy was the one who made her feel safe.

"So, you okay?" came a voice from behind her, making Ari jump.

She turned to find Kozik standing there, lighting a cigarette. "Me? Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked her up and down. "You look kinda shaky."

"Well you did just sneak up on me," Ari snapped.

Kozik smirked at her. "Uh-huh. What's going on with you and the Killah, anyway?"

Ari knew who he was talking about, but she asked anyway. "Killer?"

"Happy. And don't tell me you need me to explain the nickname."

Ari looked at him warily. "There's nothing going on with me and Happy."

Kozik looked at her skeptically. "Can I get a cigarette?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," he said, handing her one.

Ari lit up and inhaled deeply. She didn't say anything else to Kozik, and he pretended he didn't notice her hand was shaking. "See you around," he finally said, and left.

A few minutes later, Happy came out. "You smoke?" were the first words out of his mouth.

He had never seen her smoking before, but she looked really sexy doing it. He watched as Ari blew out some smoke. "If I'm stressed, or upset," she answered him.

Happy got pissed all over again. He didn't want her stressed or upset. Ari should never have been involved in any of this. "I shouldn't have brought you here. You need to forget everything you saw, and everything you heard. I don't want you involved in club shit."

Ari finished her cigarette, dropping it to the ground and stubbing it out with her toe. She stepped forward and, wrapping her arms around Happy's waist, gave him a hug. "I'm just upset you're hurt," she said into his chest.

Hesitantly, his good arm came around her. "I'm fine," he said dismissively.

They stood like that for a moment. "Okay," Ari said, pulling away. "Now take me home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Setting:** Season 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the nice reviews, follows, and favorites.

S-O-A-S-O-A-S-O-A

Ari was out grocery shopping when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw the number was blocked. "Hey Hap," she answered.

"Where are you?"

Ari pushed her cart down the aisle, trying to remember where the pasta was located. "Grocery store."

Ari and Anita had moved to Bakersfield, California a few months earlier. Anita was happy; she had grown up only a few miles away, and still knew the area. It was taking Ari a bit longer to get her bearings.

"How'd Ma's appointment go?" Happy asked.

"Fine. Well, as best as could be expected."

~*~*F*~L*~A*~S*~H*~B*~A*~C*~K*~*~

_Happy tried to act normal at dinner with his mother and Ari. After they were done eating and Anita went to bed, he took Ari for a ride. He had thought Ari might not want to go anywhere on the bike after what had happened with the Mayan, but as soon as his shoulder had healed she had asked him to take her out on the road. He should have expected it; if there was one thing he had learned about his mother's caretaker over the years, it was that she didn't scare easy._

_Happy took her to a little rest area outside Tacoma. As soon as they got off the bike, Ari took off the helmet, shaking out her red hair. She appeared to be thinking about something and, while her attention was otherwise occupied, Happy couldn't help but stare at her. She was so pretty._

"_So," she finally said, looking at him. "What's going on?"_

_He leaned against his bike. "Had a long talk with Dr. Horowitz today."_

_Dr. Horowitz was Anita's head doctor. Ari ran a hand through her hair. "Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah. He told me about that place in Cali."_

"_Bakersfield," Ari said softly._

_Happy gave her a nod. "Yeah. Said he thinks Ma should move there."_

_As was her habit when she was nervous or thinking something over, Ari chewed on her bottom lip. As was his habit every time he saw her doing that, Happy's eyes were drawn to her full lower lip and he imagined nibbling on it himself._

"_The place has a good reputation," Ari finally said. "A reputable staff. Dr. Horowitz hasn't talked to Anita about it yet – he wanted to talk to you and I first – but I know she misses California. I think she would want to move there."_

"_You ever been?"_

_Ari's brow furrowed. "Where, California? No."_

_She gave him a sad little smile, taking a step back. "I'm sure Anita will be happy to move back."_

_Happy's hand closed around her forearm. "I want you to go too."_

_Ari blinked at him. "What?"_

_He wanted both Ari and his mother out of Tacoma. It was starting to get dangerous for anyone associated with the Sons. When Dr. Horowitz had told him about the facility in Bakersfield, Happy had jumped at the opportunity to get his women away from any danger._

"_I want Ma to have access to this place the doctor mentioned, but I don't want her to live there. Hell, she wouldn't let me bring her there. I'll set her up at a house nearby. She'll want you to be there. You know you're the only one she likes taking care of her."_

_Happy never even considered that Ari might not want to go. His mind had lumped Ari and his mother into one unit. They stayed together, at a house he paid for, and he always knew where to find them, and knew they were safe._

_He looked at Ari, expecting her to go along with his plan, and she smiled brightly at him. "I've always wanted to go to California."_

Ari found the pasta, put it in the cart, and made her way to the front of the store. "Are you going to make it out this weekend?" she asked Happy.

His voice came over the phone, "I'm gonna try. I've been helping out a lot with the mother charter."

Ari furrowed her brow. "Mother charter?"

"In Charming, little south of Bakersfield. They're called SAMCRO."

Ari reached the register and started digging through her purse, trying to find her credit card so she could pay for the groceries. "Oh so like another chapter."

Happy laughed. "Yeah."

She knew he couldn't see her, but Ari frowned all the same. "Well, I don't know."

"I know, babe. I gotta go – I'll see you this weekend."

Ari smiled. "I hope so. 'Bye."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

" – and so they're trying this new cocktail of drugs but Hap, I don't know how well it'll work. And if it keeps her alive but she's in pain all the time – do you want that? She tells me all the time to just put a pillow over her face and be done with it."

Happy growled over the phone, and Ari sighed. "Oh, relax. I'm not actually going to smother her. Look, there's something else. I think we might have to hire a night nurse."

Ari swung her leg as she spoke. She had been expecting Happy's call. He always tried to call after one of his mother's appointments with the head doctor at the Bakersfield facility. Anita was taking a nap, and Ari had gone to a nearby park so she could talk on the phone without Anita overhearing.

The news from Dr. Horowitz hadn't been good. It also hadn't been unexpected. "A night nurse? Why? You live there," Happy said.

Ari sighed. "Yeah but I have to sleep sometime. Dr. Horowitz thinks pretty soon Anita won't be able to make it through an entire night alone."

Ari and Happy discussed it a little while longer, before Happy finally said he would stop by in a few days to see for himself how his mother was faring. "Are you in Charming again?" Ari asked.

"Yeah. There's a lot of shit happening, so I'm helping out."

Ari paused, thinking. "You're a Nomad though, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is it easier? It sounds like you're more…independent."

Happy didn't answer right away, and Ari worried she'd gone too far. She'd come to know a lot about the Sons of Anarchy – or so she thought – but she knew that outsiders weren't supposed to know _too_ much. Maybe it was deemed okay if Happy told her something unsolicited, but she wasn't supposed to ask?

"It's more independent, but you're a lot less protected," Happy finally said. "And you don't have a home base."

Ari hadn't thought about that. "It's more dangerous?"

She couldn't stop her voice from being tinged with fear. She hoped he wouldn't notice, but of course he did. "It can be. But you don't need to worry about me."

Ari knew she wouldn't be able to help it.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Anita started laughing as soon as the front door closed behind the man. "Did you know about this?"

Ari gave her a little smile. "No."

Ari and Happy, after speaking with Dr. Horowitz, had decided to hire a nurse to come in at night. This nurse wouldn't live at the house, just come and stay from ten to six in case Anita needed something. Dr. Horowitz had offered to send someone from his facility that was looking to pick up some extra hours, and Happy and Ari had agreed. This afternoon the nurse had come to the house for a brief time in order to meet Ari and Anita.

But to both women's surprise, the nurse had been a man. He had been pleasant and professional, and his name was Henry. Henry was young, only a year or two older than Ari, and good-looking. "David's not going to like it," Anita remarked.

Ari cocked a brow. "Really? Why?"

Anita shook her head with a secretive smile. "He's just not."

Ari sighed. "So, should I tell Dr. Horowitz we want someone else?"

Anita's smile grew sly. "Maybe I'm wrong. No need to bother Dr. Horowitz, we'll just keep Henry."

Ari's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're lying, right? You just want to rile Happy up?"

Anita laughed. "Why would you think that?"

And so Henry started staying over at night. Ari and Anita had told Happy someone had been hired, but they didn't go into any more detail. Then, a week after Henry started, Happy came to the house. He arrived late, after dinner, and the three of them sat around for a few hours. Usually Anita went to bed almost immediately after dinner and Ari stayed up to let Henry in once he arrived.

But tonight, Anita was fighting to stay awake. Ari knew why, and she wondered what Anita expected to happen when Happy met Henry. "It's getting late," Happy remarked, eyeing his mother.

He didn't stay overnight much, but he stayed enough to know that his mother was usually already in bed by this time of night. "Anita," Ari said, and the two women exchanged a look.

Happy looked between them, trying to figure out what he was missing. "All right," Anita said after a moment.

She stood and kissed Happy goodnight. Ari followed Anita and helped her get ready for bed. When Ari left Anita's room, she found Happy stretched out on the couch and watching TV. He lifted his head slightly and looked at Ari when she entered the room and Ari felt lust shoot through her. He looked so big and male lying there, his dark eyes on her.

Happy sat up when Ari came further into the room. "Let's go for a ride," he rasped.

Ari glanced at her watch. Henry would arrive in about forty-five minutes, so Anita wouldn't be alone in the house for long. He could let himself in while Ari and Happy were out. "Okay," Ari agreed.

"When does the nurse get here?" Happy asked.

"About a half an hour, maybe more."

"She got a key?"

Suppressing a smile and not correcting Happy's assumption, Ari simply nodded. Happy grabbed his cut and put it on, and Ari went to get her jacket. "Where are you going?" Happy asked.

She cast him a glance over her shoulder. "To get a coat."

Happy picked up his hooded sweatshirt, which was lying on the couch, and tossed it to her. "Here. C'mon."

Ari pulled his sweatshirt over her head and smiled at its size. "How do I look?" she asked teasingly.

Happy quickly looked her over. The sweatshirt had SONS across the front, and it was much too big on her. It made him uncomfortable that she still looked good in it. "Let's go," Happy said, ignoring her question.

Still smiling, Ari followed him outside and got on his motorcycle behind him. They rode for about an hour before heading back to the house. Ari spotted Henry's car as they pulled up. "That the nurse's cage?" Happy asked as he parked his bike next to it.

"Yes," Ari responded.

They went up the front walk and Ari unlocked the front door. She and Happy entered the house and Henry wandered over as they closed the door behind them. "Hey Ari," he greeted her, a friendly smile on her face.

Happy moved to take a step in front of Ari. "Who the hell is this?" he asked her.

Henry looked from Ari to Happy. "You must be Anita's son. I'm Henry."

"The night nurse, Hap," Ari said.

Happy turned to face her, and Ari blinked. Happy looked _pissed_. "Outside," he barked at her.

Happy strode out the front door without a word to Henry. Ari gave Henry an apologetic smile before following Happy out. "What the fuck is that?" Happy snapped as soon as she followed him into the yard.

Ari frowned. "Henry. The night nurse."

"A male nurse?" Happy asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

"Yes. We asked Dr. Horowitz for a recommendation and he recommended Henry. What – "

Happy cut her off. "I won't have another man in my house."

He all but commanded it. Ari was taken aback by the force of his tone, but her immediate reaction was to assuage his anger. She laid her hand on his forearm. "Happy, Anita and I barely even see him," she said, her voice calm. "He basically just sits around while we're sleeping. He's quiet, nice – there's no problems."

Happy removed her hand from his arm. "I just told you I had a problem with it. Get rid of him."

Ari tried again. "Hap – "

"Get rid of him, or I will."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

The next morning, Happy didn't appear until mid-morning. When he walked into the kitchen he found Ari and his mother sitting there talking. Ari's eyes narrowed when she caught sight of him, and she abruptly stood and walked out of the room. "She pissed?" Happy asked his mother, unconcerned.

Anita raised a brow. "You know she is. She said you had her throw Henry out in the middle of the night."

Happy scoffed. "Aria didn't throw him out. She nicely explained things to him, made up some bullshit excuse," he said, sounding disgusted. "_I_ would have thrown him out."

Happy gave his mother a reproving look. "You shouldn't have let her hire him."

Anita smiled innocently at her son. He had always liked being the only man in the house, and she knew it. It was one of the many reasons she had never gotten remarried after his father's death. "Dr. Horowitz recommended him," she reminded Happy.

Happy leaned back in his chair. "I don't give a shit."

"Clearly," came Ari's voice from behind him.

Slowly, Happy turned around to look at her. "My money, my decision," he informed her.

Anita coughed, but it sounded suspiciously like a laugh. She decided to leave Happy and Ari to it, and got up and left the room. Ari hoisted herself up on the kitchen counter, watching Happy's eyes as he looked at her legs. She was wearing shorts and so they were bare.

Happy looked down at the table, then up at Ari's face. "Hire someone else if you want. A woman," he specified.

Ari crossed her arms. "Maybe I don't want to."

Happy exhaled loudly. "Hiring someone was your idea."

"No," Ari corrected him. "It was Dr. Horowitz's idea. But Anita said she never even needed Henry, she hasn't been having trouble sleeping through the night. Maybe we should just hold off until we really need someone."

Happy shrugged. "Fine."

Ari mimicked him. "Fine."

Happy eyed her. "You still pissed?"

Ari moved a shoulder in response. "Like you said, it's your decision."

Happy frowned. "That's not an answer."

He stood and moved towards Ari. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of her, boxing her in. Happy leaned in, waiting for her reply. Ari didn't flinch or move away from him. She kept her eyes on his steadily. "It's always been you and your mother, hasn't it?"

Happy nodded, and this seemed to answer some sort of question she had. "Okay," she said.

Ari put her hand on Happy's chest and pushed him back slightly. "I'm not mad."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

"David, tell Aria she doesn't need to babysit me all the time," Anita said to Happy.

Happy, Ari, and Anita were eating dinner. Happy had arrived less than an hour ago, and it was the first time in over a week he had been to the house. Happy looked at Ari, who looked irritated with Anita's comment. "You're not chained the house," he said to her.

Ari crossed her arms, glaring at the two of them. It was just one of those days, and she and Anita had been sniping at each other all day. "I know perfectly well what I can and can't do. And, more importantly, I know what I want – and _don't_ want – to do."

Anita took a breath from her oxygen before speaking. "I know Henry asked you out. I'm not saying you have to marry him, Aria, but you could have at least had a good time."

Ari's eyes narrowed. "How many times have we had this conversation?"

"Probably a lot, since we're always here and nothing else interesting ever happens."

"Who's Henry?" Happy wanted to know.

Anita gave Ari a smug look, turning to answer her son. "You remember. One of the male nurses that works for Dr. Horowitz."

Happy snorted. "Oh, right. A male nurse."

Anita snickered. Ari scowled. "The two of you are really annoying tonight," she announced.

"She's been pissy all day," Anita said to Happy.

Happy smirked at Ari, who looked ready to throw something at Anita. "So why don't you have a life of your own?" he asked her.

Ari stood up, throwing her napkin on her plate. "I don't need this from either of you," she snapped.

She grabbed her plate, taking it to the kitchen, and Happy heard her slam it down on the counter. Happy looked at his mother and raised a brow. "I told you she was pissy today," Anita said.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari was bored. She was bored, and miserable, and it was all Happy and Anita's fault. After Happy had asked her why she didn't have a life of her own, Ari had decided she would show him – and his meddling mother – that she could have a life if she wanted to. She had talked to Henry, a perfectly nice guy, and they had made plans to go out.

Now Ari was out on a casual date with him, and she was bored out of her mind. There was a _reason_ she didn't go out on dates with nice guys like Henry. She didn't _like_ nice guys. There was no excitement, no attraction, and it was dispiriting to think that if they encountered someone in a dark alley, it was Ari who would be more likely to take care of the guy. Ari knew she wasn't a normal woman, but she needed someone who could still make her _feel_ female. She could take care of herself, of course, but it would be nice to know that she didn't _have_ to do it all the time.

Plus, she was half in love with her annoying patient's equally irritating son. Damn Happy, anyway. If he hadn't goaded her, she never would have wasted her night at some mediocre restaurant with Henry.

Ari's phone rang, saving her from some dull story Henry was telling about his roommate. "I have to take this," Ari said quickly, without even checking to see who was calling her.

"Of course," Henry said with a smile.

Ari gave him a fleeting smile in return as she stepped away from the table and answered her cell. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" came Happy's voice.

Ari scowled. "Why is that always the first thing you ask me?"

"What?"

Men were so stupid. "Why don't you ever ask me how I am?"

"I don't need to ask how you are. I can tell you're pissed."

Ari fumed. For a man who didn't talk much, his words could certainly infuriate her. "I'm at a restaurant. What do you want."

"A restaurant? With who?"

"Henry."

There was a brief pause. "The male nurse?"

He sounded surprised, which for some reason irritated Ari even more. "Yeah. We're on a date."

"You're on a date?"

"Yes," she said shortly. "No need to sound so surprised. You dared me to do it."

Happy sounded aggravated. "I didn't dare you to do anything."

"You made me want to prove you wrong."

"How the fuck did I do that?"

Ari was pacing back and forth. "You know what? I don't have time to talk to you right now. I'm busy, out having a life."

"Aria – " Happy started warningly, but Ari continued to talk over him.

"I don't like anyone telling me what I am, or what I should do. Maybe you don't know me as well as you think."

She pressed the end button. Her cell started ringing again almost immediately, but Ari put it on silent. She couldn't turn it off completely, in case Anita needed her, but she didn't want to talk to Happy anymore.

Ari walked back to the table where Henry was waiting, and sat down. As he launched into another boring story, Ari realized the most exciting part of her night had been that phone call. Damn Happy.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Two days after her date with Henry – which had ended with her telling him they should just be friends – Ari was driving Anita to her doctor's appointment when her phone rang. Ari picked it up, looked at it, and saw it was Happy calling. "Here," she said, handing the phone to Anita. "It's David."

Anita knew Ari was mad at her Happy. Ari had been avoiding his phone calls for days, always handing the phone off to Anita. Anita wondered if Ari knew it was exactly the right thing to do – if she was trying to make Happy even more upset. Anita could tell that every time Happy heard his mother's voice answering Ari's phone, he got mad. Happy never had liked when he couldn't get in touch with, or find, someone when he wanted to.

But Anita didn't mind Ari irritating her son. It disrupted the calm of her otherwise boring days. Anita answered the phone and spoke with Happy, while Ari pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. "We're here now," Anita said into the phone.

Henry was already striding toward the car to help Anita get inside. "Hang on a minute," she said to Happy.

She looked over at Ari, wondering how far Ari was willing to push this. "David wants to talk to you. I'll be fine going in by myself. You can wait out here."

Anita thrust the phone at Ari, who had no choice but to take it, and Henry helped her out of the car. Ari brought the phone to her ear as Anita and Henry went inside. "Hello?"

"You still pissed at me?" came Happy's gravelly voice.

Ari sighed. "I don't know. Not really."

"A'ight. I'm thinking of stopping by this weekend."

"Okay."

There was a moment of silence. Ari knew Happy was waiting for her to fill it. "I'm not mad," Ari said. "I just – I have my reasons for the things I do, okay?"

"Okay."

Silence again, until Ari blew out a breath. "The date sucked, anyway. Which I knew it would."

Happy made a noncommittal noise. Suddenly, something occurred to Ari. "Are you seeing anyone?" she blurted out.

She was pretty sure he wasn't; he never brought anyone to see Anita, and he never mentioned anyone, but he was really sexy and Ari couldn't be the only woman who noticed. "No," Happy said.

"Oh. Okay."

"Is Ma inside?" he asked.

Ari looked at the door of the building, which Anita had disappeared through a few minutes ago. "Yeah. I should probably get in there and wait for her."

"Okay. I'll call you in a couple of hours to find out what the doctor said."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

The calm tone Happy had been using suddenly slipped. "You better answer your fucking phone when I call."

A smile tugged the corners of Ari's lips. She had been trying to make him mad by avoiding his calls, and felt slightly pleased she had been successful. "I will," she replied, and pressed the end button.

Ari dropped her cell phone in her purse. She put her head in her hands for a minute. She still had no idea if Happy ever had romantic feelings towards her, but she most definitely felt that way about him.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

The phone inside the house rang and Ari hurried to answer it before the noise woke Anita. "Hello?"

"Is this Anita Lowman's house?" came a male voice.

Ari immediately got defensive. "Who is this?"

"I'm a Son. I'm calling for Happy."

Ari felt sick. Had something happened to him? "I'm Anita's nurse," Ari said, forcing her voice to sound even. "You can talk to me about Happy."

"Happy's in prison."

Ari exhaled in relief. Prison wasn't good, but it was better than being dead. "Okay," Ari said, not bothering to ask what Happy had done to end up in prison. "What can I do? Send bail?"

"Naw, bail's set too high to get all the guys out. Hap just wanted me to call you, let you know. Look, you got a pen?"

Ari looked around and grabbed a pencil lying on the side table. "Yeah."

"Write this down."

The man rattled off a number. "You call that number if you need anything. We'll take care of you while Happy's inside."

"Okay," Ari agreed. "He's all right, isn't he?"

"He's fine."

Ari paused, not sure she should ask, before going ahead and doing it anyway. "Who are you? A Nomad?"

"Name's Opie. I'm SAMCRO."

"Okay. I'll let Happy's mother know. Thanks, Opie."

Ari hung up the phone, sat down, and tried to think of a way to tell Anita that Happy was in jail – without bail.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

A few days later, Ari's head jerked up at the sound of a motorcycle. "Anita!" she called. "I hear a bike. I'll go see what's going on."

Ari hurriedly made her way out the front door and, to her relief, saw Happy backing his bike in. "Hey!" she called.

Happy looked up, and Ari was relieved to see he looked none the worse for wear. "Hey," he said, getting off his bike and walking towards her.

"Have you showered since you got out?" Ari asked.

Happy gave her a strange look. "Yeah."

With that, Ari bounded over the few steps between them and threw her arms around him in a hug. Happy stiffened for a brief moment, before his arms came around her in return. Ari pulled back after a minute. "Are you okay? Is everything all right? Someone named Opie called and let me know you were in jail, but I didn't know anything else."

"No, things aren't good, but I'm fine," Happy said. "How's Ma?"

Ari looked towards the house, then back at Happy. "She's doing all right. She didn't seem upset – or surprised – to hear you were in jail," Ari said, giving him an arch look.

Happy gave her a devilish grin. "I ain't no angel."

Ari couldn't help smiling in response. "I see that."

The smile dropped off her as her voice turned serious. "I'm glad you're okay, but what does it mean that things aren't good?"

Happy shook his head. "The club – there's just a lotta club shit going down, and I don't know how it's gonna land yet."

~*~*F*~L*~A*~S*~H*~B*~A*~C*~K*~*~

_Ari smiled at him. "I've always wanted to go to California."_

_Happy had planned on making Ari move with Anita to California whether she wanted to or not, but he was pleased she didn't seem to have any objections. It was getting dangerous for people who were associated with the Sons, and Ari and Anita were known associates._

_Happy didn't want Ari involved with the club at all. He never should have brought her to the clubhouse after he had gotten shot two months ago. The local doctor, who Bowie had been blackmailing into patching up club members when they needed medical attention, had been causing more and more problems. Bowie and some of the others didn't want to deal with him anymore. Once they had found out there was a nurse Happy trusted, they had wanted to use her instead._

_Happy had agreed to take Ari to the clubhouse to patch up Donut once, and only once. No one flat-out asked him if Ari was his Old Lady, but had left her alone since she was with him. Still, Happy didn't like her being there. He didn't like the men looking at her, he didn't like her getting involved with the Club. He didn't like that she was learning his brothers' names, joking around with them. He didn't want her to get to know them; he wanted her separate from the Club._

_And so, when the chance to get Ari away from Tacoma had come up, Happy had taken it. He knew Ari would never talk about the Club to anyone. He knew they could trust her. But he didn't think he could handle having her involved in something that could blow back on her. He didn't want to be the one to cause her any trouble._

Ari rubbed his arm reassuringly. "At least you're out of jail now."

Happy decided to be honest with her. "I'm out on bail. One of the President's contacts put up the money. I'll have to go back in and do time, Aria."

Ari's eyes turned sad. "How much time?"

He ran a hand over his face. "I don't know yet. SAMCRO's gonna get the best deal they can, but I'll have to serve what they tell me to serve."

Ari straightened. "Okay. Forget I asked. Let's go in and see your mother."

Happy brought his hand to the small of her back, and the two of them walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Setting:** Season 3

**Author's Note: **Judging from some of your reviews, I think you'll like this chapter.

S-O-A-S-O-A-S-O-A

"Hey Killah, good to see you here again," Lorca said when Happy walked in to the Tacoma clubhouse.

Happy gave him a nod. Shit had gone from bad to worse in Charming, and Happy was being kept busy. Most of SAMCRO was focused on chasing down leads about Jax's son Abel, which meant they weren't as focused on other things – things that brought in money. Happy was trying to get money for his mother's care, while spending a lot of time on the phone with Ari and his mother's doctors.

He was also the unofficial SAMCRO liaison to other Sons of Anarchy charters because, while he was still technically a Nomad, he had a good relationship with Clay. Clay was sending him to talk to other charters to get them to help with money and intel Clay and the others could use to try and find Abel.

"Where's the hot nurse?" Kozik yelled across the room.

Happy flipped him off, and Donut and Bowie laughed. "He's hiding her from you," Donut called.

"Where's the Prez?" Happy asked Lorca, ignoring the others.

Clay had sent Happy to talk to his former President about providing SAMCRO with some guns. Lorca jerked his head. "Back room."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Happy ended his call, put out his cigarette, and started walking back inside. He was spending the night at his former clubhouse before heading back to Charming in the morning. "You talkin' to Aria?" Kozik asked, walking out to meet Happy outside.

Kozik was the only one who had somehow figured out that when Happy was on the phone, it was usually Ari on the other end. Happy looked at him, clearly irritated, and Kozik held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just joking."

Kozik took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, offering one to Happy, who accepted, before lighting up himself. "Seriously though, your mom doin' okay?"

Happy took a drag of the cigarette before answering. "Not really."

Kozik slapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry, man."

Happy gave him a nod. "Yeah. Look, I got my ma and Aria out at a house in Bakersfield – when I go inside for this gun charge, I need someone I can trust to keep an eye on 'em."

Kozik nodded, his eyes serious. "Those charges gonna stick?"

Happy took another drag. "Looks like."

Kozik was often full of shit, he used too much hair product, and he smiled way too much for someone who was supposed to be a badass. But he had earned his Tacoma Sergeant-at-Arms patch, and he was loyal. Happy knew he could trust Kozik to look after Ari and his mother.

"A'ight, I can do that. You know, I'm looking to transfer to SAMCRO."

Happy raised a brow. "Tig?"

Kozik shifted uneasily. "I don't know. Clay's on board with it. Said you were gonna transfer too."

Happy blew out a stream of smoke. "Yeah."

They finished their cigarettes in silence, and Happy turned to go back inside. "Hey Hap," Kozik said, his tone sly. "What about the prison clause?"

Happy turned to look at Kozik, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. Happy raised his chin, his eyes dangerous. His voice was soft and deadly when he spoke. "Try it. Then see what happens when I get out."

Kozik's laughter followed him inside.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari patted Anita's brow with a cool washcloth. Both of them heard the sound of an approaching motorcycle. "I didn't – think – David would – be here today," Anita managed to say.

Ari shook her head. "He wasn't supposed to be."

Anita struggled to speak again. "Don't want – him – see me – like this."

"Okay," Ari said soothingly. "I'll go head him off."

She put the washcloth on the bedside table and, closing the bedroom door behind her, walked to the front of the house. She opened the door, expecting to see Happy – and found herself face-to-face with Kozik. "Hi," Ari said, surprised.

Kozik leaned against the doorframe. "Hey beautiful."

Ari rolled her eyes. "It's Ari."

Kozik cocked her head. "I thought it was Aria. We on a nickname basis?"

"Sure _Koz_," Ari said, emphasizing his shortened name. "I usually go by Ari."

"Happy calls you Aria," Kozik pointed out.

She just looked at him. "Yeah."

He peered over her shoulder. "You gonna let me in?"

Ari looked him up and down, considering. Kozik gave her his most innocent grin. "That doesn't work on me," Ari warned him.

His grin widened. "Oh, right. You probably go for the dark, intense look."

Ari put her hand on her hip. "What are you doing here, Koz? Does Happy know you're here?"

She straightened. "Is he okay?"

Kozik patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Hap's fine. I'm on my way down to Charming, so I thought I'd check in. Give Hap a report."

Ari looked over her shoulder. "Today's not a good day for Anita. Don't tell Hap that, though."

Kozik eyed her. "What's in it for me?"

Ari pointed her finger at him. "Whatever you're thinking, the answer is no."

Kozik laughed. "Wanna make me some lunch before I take off? It's been a long ride."

Ari stepped aside. "Okay," she acquiesced. "Just let me check on Anita first."

Kozik followed her inside the house. "Can you make me peanut butter and jelly? It always tastes better when women make it."

Ari looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes. "Want the crusts cut off, too?"

"Yeah!"

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Happy held up a bag when Ari opened the door. "Got those drugs for Ma," he said.

"Good," Ari said, taking the bag from him as he stepped inside.

What had started as Happy, Piney, and Bobby going to pick up some cheap drugs had turned into a stand-off with additional Sons – Kozik included – showing up to provide additional muscle. It had ended in the Sons' favor, and Happy was now in possession of drugs his mother needed, at no additional financial strain.

"She awake?" Happy asked.

Ari nodded. "Yeah. She wanted to see you."

Happy started walking to his mother's room when Ari's voice stopped him. "Hey Hap – why'd Kozik stop by here last week?"

Happy hadn't known Kozik had been at the house. He did know Kozik liked to mess with him, and he had quickly realized that Happy now had a weak spot. "Cocksucker," Happy grumbled.

Ari cocked her head. "How did he know where the house was?"

"I asked him to look in while I'm in prison," Happy admitted.

Ari ran her fingers through her hair, her eyes worried. "Do you know when you're going back in?"

Happy's fingers itched to touch her hair. He clenched his hands into fists instead. "No," he responded.

Ari chewed on her bottom lip. "Hap – Anita's fading fast. I don't know how much longer she'll – this might not be something you have to worry about while you're in prison."

Happy took a deep breath. A part of him already knew that, but another part didn't want to acknowledge it. "Yeah," he said.

Ari watched as he squared his shoulders and went in to see his dying mother.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

One week later, Happy and Ari watched as the ambulance, followed by the medical examiner's car, pulled away. "Happy, I'm so sorry," Ari said softly.

She furiously blinked back tears. Anita had been her constant companion – and only real friend – since Ari had left her entire life behind in New Jersey. Ari was going to miss her fiercely. At least Anita was no longer suffering, and she had died with Happy and Ari by her side.

Happy looked at her, and Ari inhaled sharply at the cold, dead look in his eyes. She knew, maybe better than anyone, how much it hurt when your only parent died. She also knew that he wouldn't want anyone to know. Not her, not his brothers. No one.

"I'll be back," was all Happy said.

He got on his bike and took off.

Ari didn't seem him again for a week.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

A week after Anita's death, Happy came back to Bakersfield. He attended his mother's service but didn't say a word to anyone, leaving Ari as the de facto host. When it was finally over, he got on his bike and followed Ari's car back to the house.

He walked inside to see boxes everywhere. "You've been busy," was all he said.

Happy didn't sound upset, but Ari hurried to explain. "I started packing Anita's stuff for you. She wanted most of it to go to charity, but I saved some things I thought you might want."

She watched as his eyes took everything in. He noticed almost the entire house was packed away. "You packing your stuff too?"

Ari chewed on her lower lip, nodding. Her eyes never left his face. She didn't want to stay in the house without Anita. Besides, it was Happy's house; why would he continue to let her live in it? Now that Anita was gone, she had no reason to be involved in his life.

Ari felt sick to her stomach, nerves dancing around. Without Anita's health to worry about, there would be no reason for her to see Happy every week, no reason for them to talk on the phone every day. She knew she and Happy got along well but maybe he was just appreciative of all she had done for his mother. Just because she was half in love with him didn't mean he felt the same.

"Where are you gonna go?" Happy asked.

Ari shrugged. "I don't have a plan, I just – "

"I'm not kicking you out," Happy interrupted her. "You don't have to leave."

Ari looked at him carefully, trying to discern any hidden meaning in his words, but his face was expressionless. "Okay," Ari said. "I'll stay until I figure out what to do next but Happy, I can't stay here, it – it reminds me too much of Anita."

She bit down on her lower lip, hard, to keep it from trembling. Happy moved, closing the space between them, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Ari buried her face in his chest and inhaled deeply. He smelled like leather and cigarettes, and Ari wondered how it was possible to be comforted and turned on, at the same time.

After a moment Ari pulled away. She was afraid that if Happy kept being nice to her, she would start to cry. Happy kept one hand on her lower back, keeping her from moving too far away from him. "You wanna go for a ride?" he asked her.

Ari's eyes locked with his, and her breath caught. Unlike the time he had first asked her that, all those months ago, this time there was no question what he meant. His eyes were dark as he looked at her searchingly, and Ari's voice was firm and decisive when she replied. "Yes."

Ari looked down at herself. She was still wearing the short black dress and black heels she had worn for Anita's memorial service. "Let me change first," she said.

Happy's eyes raked her form. "Just put on some boots."

Ari went into her room and, as Happy had hoped, when she came back out she was wearing her cowboy boots. Ari followed Happy out to his bike. Her dress rode up her thighs when she climbed on behind him, but she just put her arms around his waist and snuggled up against his back.

Happy gunned the engine and Ari tightened her grip as they sped off into the night. Ari didn't know if Happy had a destination in mind but after half an hour, she was starting to feel impatient. She'd thought about what it would be like to sleep with him for years. Being so close to him, the bike vibrating between her legs, only made Ari want Happy more. Slowly and carefully – she didn't want to startle him while he driving – Ari flattened a hand against his stomach. She gripped his cut with her left hand but slowly began stroking him over his shirt with the other.

Her right hand slowly rubbed up and down his abdomen. Happy didn't react at all. Ari pouted and, after a moment, grew bolder. She ran her hand down his side, checking to see if he was ticklish – he wasn't – before sliding lower. Her hand rested on his thigh for a minute and then her finger started tracing circles, going higher and higher.

Ari grinned excitedly as Happy zoomed onto the next highway exit. He pulled into a deserted rest stop, killed the bike engine, and swung off the bike. Ari scrambled to do the same, taking off her helmet and shaking out her hair. She inhaled sharply when Happy grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him, his hands moving to grip both sides of her hips.

Ari looked up at him, her face flushed and excited. Happy's eyes were dark, his pupils dilated with lust. He walked her back a few steps, until she felt the brick of the building against her back. His head lowered and Ari held her breath, waiting for him to kiss her, but his mouth stopped inches away from hers. "You shouldn't tease," he said, his raspy voice sounding even lower than usual.

Ari ran her hand down his chest. "It's not a tease when you follow through," she replied, her voice full of promise as she moved her hand down his body.

He stopped her hand, locking both of her wrists in one of his hands and raising it above her head. This time it was he who ran his hand down the front of her body, making Ari bite her lip. She had wanted him to touch her for so long. He kept his eyes on hers as he squeezed one of her breasts, his thumb rubbing over her nipple, and Ari squirmed. Her breasts had always been especially sensitive.

Still using one hand to keep Ari's arms above her head, Happy used the other to bunch Ari's dress up around her waist. He smiled. It was dark out, but he could see the black lacy thong covering the part of her that he wanted the most. Happy pushed her thong aside, cupping her, and Ari gasped. "You wet for me, babe?" he asked.

Ari nodded as Happy slipped a finger inside of her. Unable to control herself, she moved against his hand. "Say it," he commanded.

He withdrew his finger and Ari whimpered. "I'm wet for you," she said, trying to move her arms and pull her hands out of his grip.

Happy was glad she was already ready for him, because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. He had wanted Ari for years and he knew that now that he had her, it was going to be quick and hard. Happy tightened his grip on her wrists and almost smiled when he saw the pout come to her mouth. It always drove him crazy when she did that – and this time, there was nothing to stop him from kissing her pout away. So he did. For the first time, Happy kissed her.

He was almost surprised by Ari's eager response. She opened her mouth, kissing him back. She gently sucked on his tongue and Happy growled, liking that. Sensing his distraction, Ari quickly yanked her arms down. She kept kissing him as she brought her hands to his pants. She undid the button on his jeans, unzipped them, and as she was pulling them down, Happy inserted a finger inside her again.

Ari shuddered as sensations swept through her body. Her hands came to her sides as Happy began playing with her clit. Ari moaned. Happy started kissing her neck and Ari hissed when he bit down. "Happy, please," Ari said breathlessly.

Happy grinned, bringing his mouth from her neck to her lips again. He had wanted to hear her beg. He kissed her, hard, and then brought her hand down to his cock. "You ready for me to fuck you?"

Ari looked up at him with a wicked smile. She guided him into her, and Happy groaned; she was so tight. "Shit, Hap, you're so big," Ari breathed.

Happy tried not to move, to give her time to get used to him. He hoped she appreciated how fucking thoughtful he was being. He leaned in and kissed her and Ari sucked on his tongue again, then moved against him. Her actions snapped his thin thread of self-control and he pulled out of her, slowly, before slamming back in.

Ari cried out, moving her hips to meet Happy's thrusts. Her back was pressed against the wall, the brick of the building digging into her skin, but she didn't care. Hot, pleasurable feelings were shooting through her body. Happy was moving in and out of her faster and faster and Ari could feel her orgasm building. She screamed out his name as she reached her peak and, as her body was shuddering, Happy came as well.

Ari listened to Happy's heavy breathing as she tried to catch her own breath. After a moment Happy took a step back, putting his dick in his pants, and zipped up. He felt a moment of unease. Ari wasn't a sweetbutt. He probably should have taken more care with her, but when she had started feeling him up on the bike he had lost control.

Happy didn't respond to Ari's comment. He watched as she pushed her dress down. She felt his gaze on her and looked up, catching his eye, and smiled. Happy got an odd feeling when she looked at him like that, but at least she didn't seem to mind he had just screwed her outside, against a wall. Ari let out a little giggle and tugged on his shirt to pull him closer. She gave him a kiss. "I'll be right back," she told him.

Happy kept his eyes on her swaying hips as she walked away from him and went inside the rest stop's bathroom. Ari used a damp paper towel to wipe away the stickiness between her thighs. "Shit," she muttered.

She hadn't even thought about using a condom. At least she was on birth control. Ari washed her hands and combed her fingers through her hair before exiting. Happy was leaning against his bike, smoking. "Hey," she said.

He blew out a stream of smoke. "Hey."

She tried to keep from beaming, but Ari had the feeling she wasn't being very successful at it. She had finally had sex with Happy, and it had been _good_. "You good?" Happy asked.

He dropped his cigarette on the ground, stubbing it out with his boot. Happy put his hands on Ari's hips, bringing her a few steps closer to stand between his legs. "Mmm-hmm," Ari answered his question with a smile.

Happy gave her a hard kiss, then patted her ass. "C'mon babe, get on the bike."

Happy got on his motorcycle and Ari climbed on behind him. They took off back the way they had come and, after a half an hour, arrived at the house. Happy parked his bike in the driveway, and he and Ari made their way up the front walk. Happy was careful not to touch her. He still wanted Ari, even though he'd just had her, and he wasn't sure what to think about that.

Ari unlocked the front door and stepped inside. When Happy didn't follow, she stopped and turned around. She didn't know what he was like with other women after he'd slept with them – and, judging from the few times she had been to the Tacoma clubhouse, Sons always had lots of free women around – but she knew she and Happy were different. Even if she never saw him again after tonight, they still had a connection Ari would never have with anyone else.

She knew it, and she thought he did too. "You coming in?" Ari asked him. "It's getting pretty late."

Happy puts his arms above his head, leaning against the top of the doorframe. His eyes traveled from her legs, left bare by her dress, to her hips; up past her flat stomach to her breasts – which were unfortunately fully covered by her dress. His eyes landed on a red mark on her neck, which he realized had come from his teeth. Her red hair was tangled around her shoulders.

Finally he looked at her face. There was color in her cheeks, which he liked to think was due to his perusal of her and not just the wind from the ride back, and those intense blue eyes of hers were locked on him. He knew he could walk into the house, or turn around and leave, and she would accept whatever he decided. "I'm going to Ireland with the club tomorrow," he told her.

Ari simply raised a brow. "Well, that will certainly violate your bail – if the cops find out."

Happy made a dismissive gesture. "They won't."

He leaned forward, his arms still resting against the top of the doorway. "When we get back, I'll have to go inside. Short time, probably. Don't know for how long."

Ari knew what he was telling her, and felt her heart warm because he was giving her the choice. He was letting her know that if he came into the house and spent the night with her, she'd be left alone the next day. He was going to Ireland, then to jail, for the club. He wouldn't be there for her. This wasn't the start of a relationship, with love and flowers and pretty words.

This was two people who had been attracted to each other for a long time – because now Ari knew, Happy had wanted her over the years just like she had wanted him – and were finally going to take what they wanted from each other before their lives got in the way. Ari had never told Happy about the life she had left behind, and now that Anita was gone, Ari knew her life was about to change once more. She would have to start living it again.

Ari kicked off her boots. She kept her eyes on Happy's as she brought her hands to the bottom of her dress, tugged it over her head, and threw it on the floor. Clad in her matching black lace bra and thong, she turned and started walking into the house, back towards her room. "Be sure to close the door," she said to Happy.

It was up to him which side of it he was on.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

The next morning, Happy woke up in his usual position - sprawled across the bed. But he wasn't in his bed, and he wasn't alone. Ari was lying next to him on her back, asleep. They were both naked. His right arm was stretched across her chest and his right leg was slung over her calf. Now fully awake, Happy slowly and carefully disentangled himself from Ari. It was rare for him to fall asleep with a woman he'd fucked. Sometimes he would pass out in the same bed as one, but he didn't count that.

Rarer still was him wanting the same woman the next day. Feeling uneasy, Happy got up to use the bathroom and brush his teeth. He really wanted to fuck Ari again, and it wasn't just because of his morning wood. This was new, uncharted territory for him. Happy was leaving for Ireland tonight - but what if he still wanted Ari when he got back? He had spent many hours over the years thinking about Ari - and thinking of ways he wanted to spread her over his bed - but he always thought that after he did her, his thoughts wouldn't be consumed by her anymore.

This wasn't turning out to be the case. Was he still going to want her when he was in Ireland? Would he think about her in prison?

_Fuck that_, Happy thought. He wasn't going anywhere yet. And he wasn't running scared from anything, including pussy.

Happy walked back into Ari's bedroom. She was still asleep. Her red hair lay about her head and her pale, smooth skin was uncovered and left bare to Happy's gaze. His eyes traveled over the curve of her hip to her full, rounded breasts. In the light of day he could see her tattoos more easily. He had discovered that she had three flowers tattooed on her: one on her inner thigh, one on her hip, and one on her left shoulder blade.

Happy got back into bed and nudged Ari's legs apart. He settled himself between them as he kissed his way up her right leg. When he reached the flower tattoo on her thigh he traced it with his tongue. Ari shifted in her sleep.

A wicked grin tugged at the corners of Happy's mouth. He would give her a memorable wake-up call. Happy continued to give his attention to the tattoo on her thigh - who had inked her, anyway? She couldn't have been wearing more than a pair of panties when it happened, since the flower was so high up on her thigh - and he nibbled on her inked skin.

Ari sighed in her sleep and Happy, wanting her to wake up, took her tattoo in his teeth and bit down. He licked his bite mark as Ari stirred. Looking at his handiwork, he could just make out the indentations of his teeth on the flower's petals. He didn't know what kind of flower it was, but all three tattoos were of the same one.

Happy ran a hand up Ari's leg, enjoying the feel of her smooth, soft skin. He liked touching her, he always had, and now he could touch her wherever he wanted to. He inserted a finger between her folds and, to his surprise, found a slight dampness.

For a moment Happy wondered if Ari was always this responsive - even asleep her body reacted to his touch, as he slipped two more fingers inside of her - before deciding it must be his effect on her. Between her orgasms the previous night, Ari had confessed to Happy that she had wanted him for awhile. At the time, Happy had been distracted because he had still been inside of her when she was talking. Now, Happy wondered how long "awhile" actually was. He would have to remember to ask when she woke up.

Happy's mouth replaced his fingers. He circled his tongue around Ari's clit and then sucked lightly. Ari stirred again. "David," she mumbled, and Happy could tell from her voice that she was more asleep than awake.

He licked inside of her as far as his tongue would reach. Ari let out a small moan as Happy scraped his teeth across her sensitive nub. "Happy," Ari said.

He knew she was awake now. Her hands reached out on either side of her, gripping the bedsheet, and her hips rose slightly, wanting more of his mouth on her. Happy started licking and sucking at a faster pace and could taste Ari as she grew wetter. She started breathing more heavily. "Hap," she moaned.

He didn't respond, but grasped her knees and pushed her legs further apart. Ari was getting louder as she reached down and gripped the back of Happy's head. "Oh God."

Happy could feel his dick getting hard. His face was pressed against Ari's core as he lapped at her, wanting her desperate for him, and her mewling cries served as encouragement. "Oh, God, Happy," she gasped. "I'm so close."

Happy liked hearing the noises she made, and so he kept tonguing her clit. Ari cried out when her orgasm hit. Her hips jerked once, twice, and before her body could recover, Happy moved and thrust his fully erect cock into her. Ari screamed his name as he moved in and out of her, sometimes brushing against her overly sensitive bundle of nerves.

Happy loved being inside of her. He always loved pussy fucking - cleaner than ass and more fun than mouth - and Ari felt so good. She was tighter than any of the other women he'd fucked recently. "Oh God, Happy," Ari was now saying over and over again, her hips rising to meet his thrusts so he could push into her even deeper.

Happy grunted, knowing he was getting closer to climax, and did something he never did at this stage of the game: he leaned his head in and kissed her. Ari could taste herself on him but she was too far gone to care. She opened her mouth for him eagerly and his tongue stabbed into her at the same tempo as his cock, making her moan. Ari came again and, her pussy clenching and unclenching around Happy, he soon followed.

Ari lay where she was, breathing heavily, and Happy collapsed on top of her, his face in the crook of her neck. After a moment she patted his head to get his attention and he looked up at her. She gave Happy an arch look and said, "Thanks for the wake-up call."

She felt his chest rumble against her as he laughed, and Ari grinned at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Setting:** Season 3

S-O-A-S-O-A-S-O-A

Ari was still lying on her back when Happy got out of bed and walked out of the room. Unfazed, she raised her arms above her head and stretched. Her body felt nice and loose, and Ari knew her face wore a satisfied expression.

She got out of bed and, spotting the t-shirt Happy had been wearing the previous day sitting on her bedroom floor, pulled it on. Ari went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash up a little. When she walked back into her bedroom, she found Happy standing next to her bed and folding a piece of paper.

He looked at her, setting the paper on the nightstand. "I was looking for that shirt," he said, and when Ari heard his raspy voice she realized these were the first words he had said all morning.

Ari smiled teasingly at him. She knew he was about to leave, but she wouldn't let herself think about that until he was actually gone. "Want it back?" she asked lightly.

Happy moved closer to her and used one hand to lift the hem of the shirt above her hips, exposing the bare skin beneath. His gaze was directed at her body, but Ari kept her eyes on his face. She always imagined she could see past the stoicism that was his constant expression.

"Nah," Happy answered her question. "You keep it."

Happy's other hand - the one that wasn't clenching his shirt and easing it up ever so slightly more - caressed her lower back before dropping down to squeeze one of her butt cheeks. He drew it back and lightly smacked her ass. Ari jumped, not expecting that, but bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping.

Happy noticed her action, and so he did it again. "Fuck. You like that?" he growled, and Ari nodded.

Happy pressed his hand on her lower back to bring Ari closer to him, and she could feel his denim-clad legs against her bare skin. He brought his hand up to tangle in her hair as his mouth descended on hers. His kiss wasn't sweet - Ari doubted "sweet" would ever be a word used to describe Happy - but it was slow, and thorough, and Ari melted against him. Her head dropped back as his tongue explored every crevice of her mouth.

After a moment Happy pulled away. His left hand was still gripping the shirt she wore. He looked at her like he wanted to ask her something, and Ari waited patiently. But then he brushed his thumb over the black ink on her hip. "What kind of flower is this?" he asked.

She didn't know what he really wanted to ask her, but she knew that wasn't it. Still, she answered his question. "They're roses."

Ari knew Happy liked that she had tattoos. She liked his, too. She had learned the meaning behind some of his ink the night before. And Ari had smiled a secret smile when came to the realization that she and Happy were a little bit alike.

Black roses, after all, were the flowers of death.

~*~*F*~L*~A*~S*~H*~B*~A*~C*~K*~*~

_Ari smiled when she heard the front door close. She could feel Happy following her down the hall. She cast a look over her shoulder and saw he was looking at her with a single-minded intensity. Ari felt a thrill shoot through her. She loved having that look focused on her._

_Ari switched on a lamp in her bedroom, casting a dim glow over the room. Happy took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor - his cut had been left in the house's entryway - and unbuckled his belt. "I like that you have ink," he said to her._

_Ari gave him a wicked smile. "I have three tattos," she said as, still clad in only her bra and thong, she slowly spun once so he could see._

_When she looked at him again, Ari could see the bulge against the front of the pants he was still wearing. Being able to turn him on made her feel extremely sexy. She looked up from staring at his crotch to find his eyes on her and a slight smirk on his lips. _

_Ari grinned unrepentantly. "Need some help with that?" she asked, stepping forward before he could answer._

_He didn't answer, but undid the top button of his jeans. Before he could take them off, Ari pushed his hands away. She got down on her knees in front of him and reached up to grip the denim. Ari slid Happy's pants down his hips and his boxers followed._

_Ari licked her lips once before leaning in and taking his erect penis into her mouth. Happy exhaled loudly at the feel of her hot, wet mouth enveloping his dick. She started to suck and Happy brought his hand to the top of her head, his fingers gripping into her hair, as he leaned his back against the wall._

_Happy tried not to wrest control from Ari - she had been the one to initiate things all night and it had worked out pretty well for him so far - but it was difficult since that wasn't the way he usually did things. He tried to loosen the grip he had on her hair and let her go at her own pace. _

_Happy watched his cock move in and out of Ari's mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head before drawing his cock deeper into her mouth and swallowing. She definitely knew what she was doing._

_Then Ari looked up at him. Her intense blue eyes met his almost black orbs, her mouth full of his dick, and Happy almost lost it. This was his Aria sucking his cock. "Fuck," he hissed._

_Happy brought his hand to the back of her head and pushed her to take more of his length into her mouth. Ari managed to do it and Happy closed his eyes and groaned, feeling vibrations as she hummed. "I'm close," he warned, opening his eyes and looking down at her again._

_Ari raised her eyes to meet his and took his dick deep down her throat. He could see the lust in her eyes and that did it for Happy. "Aria!" he said as his hips bucked and he came in her mouth._

_Ari swallowed, sucking him dry, then stood. Happy was leaning against the wall but tugged on her arm to bring her body against his. He kissed the side of her neck. "Did you like it?" Ari asked, her tone knowing._

_Happy bit down on her neck a little in response, and Ari let out a sigh. "Let's go to bed," she suggested, taking his hand._

_He let her lead him over to her bed but pulled her to a halt before she could sit. "Underwear off," he commanded._

_He sat on the mattress, his back against the headboard, and watched her comply with his demand. It was the first time he had seen her totally naked. His eyes traveled over her smooth skin, the pale expanse only broken up by the black flowers she had inked on her body._

_"You're sexy, Aria," he told her, thinking he wouldn't need that much time before he would be ready to go again._

_Ari bit her lip and gave Happy an almost shy smile. How she could seem shy after what she had just done to him, he had no idea. Maybe he would only need a few minutes before he would be able to fuck her again._

_Ari sat next to him on the bed, but Happy patted his thigh. "Face me," he said._

_Ari shifted so that she was facing him, her hips against his leg. He brought a hand to her neck and ran his fingertips across the mark he had left there. Ari leaned into his touch, but her attention was focused on the tattoos covering his torso. She had never gotten to see them up close before._

_Her brow furrowed at the collection of smiley faces. She had seen those tattoos before, but she didn't remember there being so many. Happy's hand stilled on her neck when she started stroking the yellow faces. "I see you've gotten happier," she said, placing extra emphasis on her little joke._

_"Yeah," Happy rasped his succinct response._

_Ari's hands drifted up his chest. She started tracing the letters of the words tattooed at his collarbone._

_I live._

_I die._

_I kill for my family._

_Ari cocked her head as she read, thinking. She didn't notice Happy carefully watching her. Ari knew the Sons of Anarchy were more than a group of motorcycle lovers. She also knew Happy killed people. She had seen him execute the Mayan who shot at them in Tacoma. He had come to the house once two years ago with blood on his clothes. And she had heard more than one of the Tacoma guys call him "Killer"._

_How much had he really earned that nickname? I live. I die. I kill for my family. Did he do more than fire back when fired upon? Was he more like her father?_

_"What do the happy faces mean?" Ari asked._

_But a part of her already knew. She looked at him and he met her gaze levelly. He didn't broadcast what he did, but he wouldn't hide it. He was proud that he protected his club - his family - from those who wronged them. Those who caused trouble. And he liked doing it. _

_Happy gave Ari a straight answer. The look in her eye told him she already knew. "People I took care of. They hurt the club."_

_He didn't know what to expect, but he was only slightly surprised when Ari calmly accepted his explanation. Violence didn't seem to bother her. Somehow, he never seemed to scare her. Ari didn't say anything else. Instead, she replaced the fingers that had been tracing his tattoo with her tongue. Then she kissed her way down his chest._

_But Happy grabbed her hair and pulled her face up. He had to be certain. "You understand?" he demanded to know._

_Ari looked at him, no recrimination in her eyes. "Yes."_

_She lowered her head and started kissing the yellow ink._

Happy let go of the hem of the shirt Ari was wearing and the material fell back down, hitting her mid-thigh. "I have to get back to Charming," he said.

Ari nodded. "I know. You're going to Ireland with the club."

Happy walked over to her nightstand and picked up the piece of paper he had left there. He opened it up, and Ari saw a phone number written on it. "Kozik is staying in Charming while most of us are gone," Happy said. "You have any trouble or need anything, you call this number on that prepaid phone I gave you and Koz'll come."

Ari's eyes softened. She hadn't let herself think about how she would feel being completely alone, but at Happy's words she felt like a weight had been lifted. She doubted she would call Kozik but she felt better knowing the option was there.

Ari reached out to take Kozik's number from Happy but he held it out of reach. "There's a lot of shit going on in Charming," Happy said. "Don't call him unless you have to."

"I won't," Ari agreed.

His eyes narrowed on her face slightly, but he handed her the piece of paper. Happy wrapped an arm around her and kissed her, roughly, before stepping back and getting ready to leave. "Have a good trip," Ari said.

Happy gave her another hard kiss. "I'm not through with you yet," he said.

He said it as if it was a warning, but Ari took it as a promise.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari sighed heavily as she drove through Bakersfield to get back to the house. She knew she should find another job, but she wasn't feeling motivated. She had plenty of cash stored away - an inheritance from her father - and so from a financial standpoint, she didn't need to work.

And Happy had been gone for a week. Without him and Anita, Ari felt desperately alone - and exposed. She was jumping at shadows, and doing things she knew were silly to make herself feel safe.

If she was at the grocery store, she would circle the streets before heading home in case someone was trying to follow her. She bought two ugly garden gnomes and set them at awkward angles in front of the front and back doors. Ari knew they were there and she still almost tripped over them all the time; if someone tried to break in, surely she would be able to see that the statue had been moved.

Ari knew she was behaving stupidly, but she couldn't seem to help it. She had an awful premonition something bad was going to happen.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari was about to pull into the driveway when she saw a black van down the block. She had never seen it before, and she felt a flash of fear. _Stop it_, she told herself. _You're safe here. No one even knows who you really are_.

But her eyes were wary as she parked in the drive. Ari unzipped her purse and put a hand on her gun. She always had her knife on her, and a few days ago she had started carrying her gun in her purse again for the first time in three years. Unable to shake the feeling of being watched, Ari slowly got out of the car. She went up the front walk and had her key in the door before she realized she hadn't tripped over the gnome.

Ari froze. Had she moved it when she left the house that morning? She didn't think so. Carefully and quietly, Ari unlocked the front door and opened it. She held her breath, listening for any noises within. She didn't hear anything, but she still made sure to close the door silently behind her.

Telling herself she was being stupid, Ari took the gun out of her purse and took the safety off. If she was really alone, no one would be around to see her paranoia anyway.

Suddenly she heard a noise in the hall. It was a soft click, so quiet she might have imagined it, but Ari reacted. She pressed her back against the wall, trying to make herself less of a target, and raised the gun and pointed it in the direction of the noise. As the seconds ticked by, Ari reminded herself to breathe. She struggled to take calm, even, and - most importantly - quiet breaths.

She caught a flash of movement and fired. There was a yell, a thump, and then a bullet whizzed by Ari's face. She fired again and then there was an eerie silence. Ari crept down the hall and found two men, both wearing black pants and black polo shirts, lying on the floor. Blood was pouring out from underneath one of them, who was clearly dead.

The other was lying still, the gold chain around his neck glinting in the fading sunlight. A gun lay next to his hand on the floor. Ari kicked it out of the way and kept her gun trained on him. She was too afraid to get close enough to check whether or not he had a pulse.

She stared at his chest and, after a minute, thought she saw a slight movement. Ari bit her lip, the gun clenched in her hands. She was worried he was playing possum. She took a step closer and suddenly his hand shot out, grabbing her ankle. Ari screamed as she fell, firing wildly and hoping she hit him.

He let go of her leg as she crashed to the floor next to him. Ari scrambled for the gun she had dropped. She stole a look over her shoulder and saw that one of her bullets must have hit his arm, because it was bleeding heavily. "You fucking bitch!" he yelled.

Her fingers grasped her gun as he lunged and she twisted, shooting him in the chest. She scuttled away on her hands and knees as he fell and landed flat on his back. Blood pooled under him and Ari slowly got to her feet. She clutched the gun in her hands and pointed it at him levelly. After a moment, it was clear he wouldn't be getting up again. Still, Ari knew she had to be sure. Cursing herself for feeling so scared, Ari checked both of their pulses. They were dead.

She looked around. There were bullet casings and blood all over the floor of the hall where it led to the front entryway. Ari knew she had to clean up the bodies, but first she had to be sure no one else was in the house.

Keeping her gun firmly in her hands, Ari did a sweep of the rest of the house. There were no traces of anyone else. Ari sat down on the stairs, placing her gun carefully in her lap, and tried to slow her breathing. Her heart was beating wildly and she wanted to start shaking but she couldn't, not yet. She had to think.

She had to get rid of the bodies. First she had to check and see if they were who she thought they were, and then she had to destroy any evidence that they had been there. Ari took her cell phone out of her pocket and stared at it. She was scared, and slightly daunted at the task in front of her. Ari wished Happy was here. He would be able to help her.

Ari moved the phone from one hand to another, back and forth, as she considered calling Kozik. Happy had given her Kozik's number in case she had trouble. She didn't know what kind of trouble Happy expected her to get into, but she was pretty sure killing two men wasn't what he had imagined.

Ari put the phone back in her pocket. She couldn't call Kozik for help. This was her mess to clean up - and when she was done, she would have to run again. Luckily, she was prepared.

A thought occurred to her. Ari didn't want anyone questioning why she had disappeared. She took out her phone and called her nursing staffing office. It was already six o'clock, and no one was there to answer. "Hello, this is Aria Miller. As you know, my patient recently died. I've decided not to stay in the area - I'm moving back East. So thank you, but I no longer need your assistance in finding a new position."

With that, Ari turned off her phone and got to work.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Kozik couldn't shake a feeling of uneasiness. He and Tig were doing everything they could think of, but it had been almost 24 hours and they still hadn't gotten Tara back from Salazar. Jax was going to flip when he found out.

Thinking of the trouble Tara was in had reminded Kozik he had another woman he was supposed to be looking out for: Ari. Happy had told Kozik he wanted him to look after Ari while he was gone, and Kozik had agreed. He hadn't thought Ari would actually get into any trouble.

~*~*F*~L*~A*~S*~H*~B*~A*~C*~K*~*~

_Kozik sensed eyes on him, so he looked up. Happy was walking towards him. "Hey," Kozik greeted him while finishing the check he was performing on an AK-47._

_"That for us?" Happy asked, nodding towards the gun._

_"Yeah," Kozik said, checking to make sure the chamber was locked and loaded before placing the gun on the table._

_Happy jerked his head to the left and walked out of the garage, away from Juice, Chibs, and one of the prospects. Kozik followed. "I need a favor," Happy said, once the two of them had some privacy._

_Kozik nodded, crossing his arms. "Of course, brother. What'd you need?"_

_Happy was wearing his sunglasses, so Kozik couldn't read his expression. "Need you to look out for Aria while I'm in Ireland."_

_Kozik nodded. "Yeah, you know I'll watch out for her and your mom. Give 'em my number, and if they need - "_

_"It's just Aria now," Happy interrupted._

_Kozik had been friends with Happy for years. Happy had already been patched-in at Tacoma when Kozik transferred. Kozik knew most people would have looked at him and Happy and thought they were complete opposites. And in many ways they were. But they were both badass motherfuckers, and their trust in each other was absolute. _

_Now, with the both of them in SAMCRO - Tig had to relent sometime - Kozik knew he and Happy's close brotherhood would continue, even if Happy was also good friends with Tig. Because Kozik knew Happy better than Tig did._

_And that was how Kozik knew what Happy was saying. His mother had died. "Okay," Kozik said. "I'll look out for Aria."_

_He clapped a hand on Happy's shoulder, his voice serious. "Sorry about your mom."_

_Happy gave him a nod. He held out half a sheet of paper to Kozik. "Aria's number."_

_Kozik flashed a grin as he reached for it. Happy moved the paper out of Kozik's reach. "No stopping by for lunch," Happy said warningly._

_Kozik's grin widened. He had known Ari would tell Happy about that, and that Happy would be irritated. Kozik enjoyed having the chance to annoy Happy. He was usually so unflappable. _

_Kozik liked Ari just fine, but he would never push up on a brother's woman. Not only was it against the rules - with a bloody punishment for all involved - but he would never betray a brother like that. It was entertaining - and slightly dangerous - to goad Happy with the possibility, though. And Kozik liked both entertainment and danger. _

_After all, Happy had never made any noises about Ari being his Old Lady. Kozik wasn't quite sure what the relationship between Happy and Ari was, though he assumed they were sleeping together. Happy seemed to want to keep her separate from the club. Kozik remembered that the few times Ari had been at the clubhouse, Happy had seemed on edge._

_Usually Kozik would take every opportunity to give Happy shit about Ari. But between his mother dying and the trip Happy was about to take, Kozik didn't think now was a good time. "Hey, man, I know she's off-limits."_

_Happy didn't say anything, but he handed Kozik the slip of paper._

Now, with Tara's kidnapping, an uneasy Kozik had tried calling Ari's cell phone - only to go straight to voicemail. He had left her a message telling her to call him back, but that had been five hours ago. So far, he hadn't heard from her.

It was probably nothing. For all he knew, Ari was out shopping or something. But not being able to reach her was making him nervous.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari wanted a shower. She had been working for hours now, thankfully under the cover of night. She had pulled her car into the garage, wrapped both bodies in plastic, and put them in the car. Then she had scrubbed the bloodstains from the floor, picked up all the bullet casings, and dug a bullet out of the wall. She had painted over it and dragged the bookshelf over a few feet to provide additional coverage.

Ari was tired, sweaty, and scared. She had taken both men's wallets and phones out of their pockets before she wrapped the bodies and sure enough, they had been who she thought they were: Jimmy DiCarlo and Frank Puzzo, who both had Sonny Moretti as contacts in their cell phones. They also had Sonny's younger son Tony, as well as a few other names Ari recognized from the Moretti crime family, saved as contacts.

Ari had been planning for this for three years now, but that didn't make it any easier. When she left New Jersey and changed her name from Aria Garino to Aria Miller, she had known that sooner or later, the Morettis would find her. In addition to changing her identity, Ari had dyed and cut her hair her long, dark brown hair. She had purposely found a live-in nursing position, thinking it would make it harder for the Family to find her if she was hiding out in someone else's home, clear across the country.

Ari had started working with Anita almost immediately. She had tried to hide it but she had been jumpy. She'd always had her gun and her knife on her. Then she had met Happy, and had finally started to feel safe. She knew that if she was ever in trouble, he would come and help her. And Happy could be scarier than the Moretti goons she was used to.

So Ari had relaxed over the years. She still carried her knife but usually left her gun in her room. And when she moved with Anita from Tacoma to Bakersfield, she felt even safer.

But the Morettis had found her somehow. Ari was alone, and though she had managed to defend herself, she knew she had less than 24 hours to disappear again. Ari had sent a text to Sonny from one of the dead guy's phones, telling the big boss that the target had been taken care of. Ari figured that would buy her some time, but the longer she stayed at the house where her location had been compromised, the more exposed she was.

Ari had packed a backpack with her most personal and essential items. She had thrown all the rest of her belongings into the back of her car. She stood, dusted off her hands, and took one last look around. Anita's things were all packed, and no trace of Ari - or the violence that had occurred mere hours ago - remained.

Ari put her backpack in the front seat of her car. She pulled her car out of the garage, then closed the garage door. With her car still running, Ari locked the door and jogged to the next door neighbor's home. It was midnight, but that couldn't be helped. Ari pounded on the door and finally the sixty-something woman who lived next door answered it. She was wearing her robe. "What's going on?" she asked, her tone unwelcoming.

Ari didn't remember the woman's name; the neighbor had always kept to herself. But right now, she was the only person around. "I have to leave town," Ari said without preamble. "Family emergency. I've packed up the house but I can't wait around for Anita's son to come back. I've locked up; can you hold onto the key?"

The woman crossed her arms. "The son? That biker hoodlum?"

Ari struggled to keep her countenance. She really did not have time for this right now, and she didn't want to hear anyone disparage Happy when she would have given her right arm to have him with her right now. "Yes," she said through gritted teeth.

The bitchy neighbor eyed her suspiciously. _Shit_, Ari thought. _I don't have time for this. Time to lie_.

Ari blinked, trying to make it look like she was fighting back tears. "My mother's in the hospital, and I have to go to her. But Anita's son will be so mad at me," Ari added a quavering note to her voice. "I don't want - I don't want to come back, and I don't want him to come looking for me."

The woman's expression softened. "Of course, you should go to your mother."

Ari made her lip tremble. "It's just, first Anita, and now my mother - I can't stay here."

The woman uncrossed her arms, patting Ari on the shoulder, and Ari knew she had her. "Don't you worry," she said. "You go ahead and give me the key. I'll tell that - biker - that you're gone. Leaving you to deal with his own mother's effects, that's just horrible. She wasn't your family."

Ari's fingers twitched towards her gun. "Oh, thank you so much," Ari said, forcing a smile to her face.

She gave the neighbor the key to the house, then hurried to her car. _Bitch_, she thought as she quickly drove away.

Ari finally pulled into a large, mostly deserted area. There were a few rows of garage/storage units. She parked as far away from the units as she could go. Then she got out, grabbing her small backpack, and left the keys in the car. Taking another key out of her pocket, Ari strode over to the unit fourth from the end on the far side of the lot. She unlocked the door and opened it to find everything she kept stashed away for a moment like this one.

It had been four years since she had first run, but now Ari was glad she had gone through the effort and was prepared to run again. She dragged the cover off the old Toyota Camry hidden there. Inside were new identification papers, money, and some clothes. Ari put her backpack in the car and tried the ignition. _Thank God_, Ari thought when it started.

She turned off the Camry and looked around the rest of her storage unit. She took the lockbox full of guns and knives and put it in the trunk of the Camry. The random tools scattered around, she would leave behind. First, though, she used them to pry the license plates off the car that had two dead bodies in it.

Ari worked in the cover of night, finally getting both plates off the car. She put the plates in the trunk of the Camry; she would dump them once she was out of state. Ari also had cans of gasoline lined up on the floor of her storage unit. The Camry already had gas, but Ari took a can of gasoline, some rags, and a lighter outside to her other car.

Ari tossed her own cell phone into the car. She poured the entire can of gasoline over the inside of the car, being sure to thoroughly douse the bodies. She went back to her unit, got another can of gasoline, and poured that inside the car too. Ari wanted to be sure the inside of the car was soaked in gasoline so that everything would burn, and burn well.

Ari soaked the rags in gasoline, lit them on fire, then threw them into the car. She quickly shut all the car doors so the insides would burn slowly. She hoped this would effectively destroy the dead bodies. Her father had told her many different ways to dispose of a body, but this was the first time she had actually tried it. The last time she killed someone she had left the bodies lying on the floor, and ran.

Ari's biggest fear wasn't getting caught by the police; it was getting caught by the Morettis. She didn't want to die. Ari needed to get away before the Family started wondering why the two goons - Jimmy and Frank - didn't come back. She hoped that by leaving without raising too many flags, and destroying any potential evidence, she would have time to disappear.

Ari watched the fire burn. Flames licked the windows but with the car shut up tight, the fire didn't appear to be raging out of control. Ari put the lighter and empty gas cans in the trunk of the Camry. All that was left in her storage unit were a few innocuous tools.

She closed the unit's door and locked it. Ari took one more can of gasoline and struggled to throw it on the outside of the burning car without getting too close. Then she put the last can in the trunk, got in the Camry, and drove away as quickly as she could without breaking the speed limit.

Adrenaline was still coursing through her as she drove north, obsessively checking all the car's mirrors. She knew she had to disappear, but she wished she could figure out a way to let Happy know where she was.

First, she would have to figure out where she was going.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Kozik walked away from the swingset the prospects had built for Abel, leaving Tig on the swing. He wanted to be a part of SAMCRO again, but he wouldn't do it when Tig and the others were in jail. He had to earn something as important as this.

Kozik knew that now that the club was back from Ireland – and with the switch they planned on pulling tomorrow – tonight was the night for hard truths. Figuring he might as well get them all over with, Kozik went in search of Happy. After a few minutes he found Happy and Juice playing pool with several croweaters around them. Kozik approached the table. "Hap, I need a minute," he said.

Happy looked up after he made his shot, and saw the serious look on Kozik's face. He set down the pool cue and followed Kozik as he went outside. "Hey, c'mon, I was winning!" Juice called after them.

"You can win with me," Kozik heard one of the croweaters say, before he and Happy stepped outside the clubhouse.

The door closed behind them, muffling the noise of the party. "What?" Happy asked, point-blank.

Kozik swallowed before speaking. "After we found out Tara was kidnapped...it made me jumpy. Happened on my watch, you know?"

Happy just stared at him, and Kozik quickly went on. "So I called Aria, to check up on her. Her phone went straight to voicemail. It's been almost three days, and every time I call it's the same thing. I didn't have time to ride to Bakersfield, and - I don't know what you want me to do here. Does she have another number or something?"

Happy didn't say a word, just took out his phone and pressed a button. He quickly ended the call, then pressed another button. This call was also short. He repeated the action once more, and it was similarly brief. Clearly Ari wasn't answering any line. "She always answers her phone," Happy said.

Kozik grimaced. "It's almost midnight. Maybe she's sleeping or something."

Happy shot Kozik a look, and Kozik rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah, I know. Shit. We gotta go to Bakersfield."

Happy's face was rigid. "No time. It's going down tomorrow."

Kozik knew that if everything the club had planned went the way it was supposed to tomorrow - or even if it didn't - Happy would be in prison as soon as it was done. "I'll go," Kozik said. "Once my part tomorrow is done."

Happy nodded. "A'ight. Thanks brother."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Kozik was pissed when he rode to Stockton. He was heading to the prison to tell Happy what he had found out about Ari in Bakersfield. Happy had given Kozik the name and number of her nursing agency, as well as of her friend Henry.

Kozik went into the prison, and was finally able to get in and see Happy. "She left," Kozik told him immediately.

Kozik saw that, for once, Happy almost looked surprised. "Tell me exactly what you found out," he said, his voice raspy.

And so Kozik did. Henry hadn't heard from Ari. Her nursing agency said she told them she was going back East. The bitchy neighbor had glared and told him condescendingly that Ari had gone home and wasn't coming back, because her mother was in the hospital.

Happy's eyes narrowed. "The agency and the neighbor, they spoke to Aria directly?"

"The neighbor did," Kozik replied. "Said she came running over about midnight, and took off soon after. The agency said she left them a message that same night, around six."

"The house?" Happy asked.

Kozik shook his head. "All her shit's gone, dude. The car, too. The house seems ok. It's all packed up. No signs of a struggle."

Happy sat back in his chair. To Kozik's surprise, he didn't seem worried, just thoughtful. "She left on her own," Happy said after a minute.

"Good," Kozik said cautiously. "But how do you know?"

Happy's eyes seemed less black. "She'd never go back East. And her mother's already dead."

Kozik nodded. "Okay, okay. Good, she's okay, then."

Happy seemed in a better mood, so Kozik refrained from pointing out the obvious: Ari had taken off without leaving any word for Happy, and had lied to everyone about where she was actually going.

He really didn't understand what their relationship was to each other.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Happy had been in prison for two months when he got word he had received a letter. The other five club members looked at him in surprise. Happy never received any mail. He shrugged at them, then followed the guard to join the mail line.

He took the envelope, which was addressed to David Lowman, and opened it to find a single sheet of paper, folded once. The message scrawled on it was brief.

_I'm not through with you either._

It was signed with a sketch of a familiar-looking flower. Happy flipped the envelope over, and saw it had been mailed in Oregon. A satisfied look came into his hard eyes. Happy hadn't needed his mother to tell him Ari was a runner all those years ago; he'd been able to see that on his own. And he didn't know or care why Ari had left now.

But he'd find her when he got out of prison. And her letter was his goddamn permission.


	5. Chapter 5

**Setting:** Post-Season 3 AU

**Author's Note:** From now on, all chapters can be considered post-S3 AU.

S-O-A-S-O-A-S-O-A

After Ari left Bakersfield, she bounced around the West coast for a few months. She changed her appearance once more, dyeing her hair blonde and letting it grow out. She got two more black rose tattoos. She didn't stay in any one place longer than two weeks. One night she even got drunk and slept with a guy she picked up in a bar. But he didn't make her feel safe or special, he wasn't that skilled, and afterwards all she wanted was Happy.

After a few months of near-constant movement, Ari wanted to settle somewhere. She hoped that she was safe from the Morettis - for awhile, anyway. How could they know where she was? Sometimes, when Ari woke up, it even took her a minute to remember.

Ari was in a dilapidated motel room in the middle of the afternoon in Portland, Oregon when she lay down on the bed, closed her eyes, and seriously thought about what she should do. Almost immediately she realized she didn't want to leave the West coast. She should probably head east and assume a new identity in the Midwest, or down South, or somewhere where the Morettis wouldn't think to look for her.

But Ari didn't want to disappear completely. She wanted to see Happy when he got out of prison. Ari didn't know how long Happy would be inside – he had told her that if things went well he would only have short time, but he hadn't specified how short – and she didn't know if he would want to see her when he got out. He had said he wasn't through with her, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. It didn't mean he wanted what she wanted.

Mostly, Ari was lonely. She wasn't made to be on her own. Growing up, it had just been her and her father. Her mother had died when she was a baby. She knew her father loved her, and he did his best to take care of her, but he was a man. Ari had taken care of him just as much. He had protected her, provided for her, but Ari had been the one to take care of the house. He paid the bills, but it was Ari who went out and got what they needed. She was the one who made them a home, made sure her father ate a healthy meal. He would sometimes ask if she had homework, when it occurred to him, but she was the one who would remind him about parent-teacher conferences.

Ari had learned at a young age how to patch up various injuries. She had always known what her father did, on some level, and she would bandage his cuts and ice his bruises. One day, when she was thirteen, he had come home with a bullet in his shoulder. He had talked her through getting it out and cleaning the wound, and after that they had no secrets. She had learned that sometimes he didn't trust the people he had worked for, and preferred to come home to Ari rather than tell the Family when something went wrong.

It was because of her father that Ari became a nurse. When she was fifteen and starting to think about college, and about what she wanted to do with her life, becoming a health care professional seemed natural. She already had experience taking care of her father. She didn't have the money to go to med school – and she didn't want that type of commitment – so she went to school to become a nurse instead.

Michael Garino had been proud of his daughter. He knew she had become a nurse for him. Ari had graduated from school and had only been a nurse for about a year when he was killed, and she had fled. Until now, Ari hadn't realized just how lucky she had been to find Happy and Anita so quickly after that. Ari and her father had been a team. She had taken care of him, and liked doing it. She was used to being accountable to someone.

Ari, Happy, and Anita had been the same way. They, too, had been a team. Ari had taken care of Anita. She and Happy worked together to give Anita the best life they could. And, at the same time, she and Anita made sure Happy knew he was always welcome. He had a home, where he could come and just be himself. A place he could get away from the club, and the pressures of what he did.

And now Ari was alone. There was no one for her to call from the grocery store and ask what they wanted for dinner; no one called and asked where she was and when she would be getting home. Her father was gone, Anita was gone, but Happy wasn't – and Ari wanted him, wanted him with her.

Ari came to a decision. She scribbled a brief note on a piece of paper, signed it with a sketch of her tattoo, and slid it into an envelope. She wrote Happy's full name on it and addressed it to the prison she knew was in the county near Charming. Happy might be Nomad, but she knew he had gone in to prison with the mother charter – SAMCRO, he had called them.

Ari was going to Charming. She didn't want to Happy to think she was following him, but she wanted him to easily be able to find her – if he wanted to.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

"Hey, sorry, I'm running late – I should be at your place in ten minutes," Ari said, holding her cell phone to her ear with one hand and starting the ignition in her car with the other.

"Okay," came her friend Lyla's voice. "Hopefully Opie won't change his mind before you get here. He's in charge of all the kids tonight."

Ari smiled. "I'll hurry."

Ari had moved to Charming a few months ago. She had kept the blonde hair and changed her name from Aria L. Miller to Arianna M. Miller. She got a job at the local hospital, St. Thomas, where she became friends with Dr. Knowles. She hadn't sought Tara out; it was only after they started getting friendly that Ari found out that the father of Tara's unborn child was Jax Teller, the vice president of SAMCRO. Through Tara and the gossips around town, Ari had soon learned that Jax, Happy, the president of SAMCRO, and three other members were in Stockton Prison together for 14 months.

Ari and Tara became fast friends, and Tara introduced her to her other friend, Lyla. The three of them had started hanging out, but for some reason – she wasn't quite sure why – Ari never told them she knew Happy. She was sure they both must know who Happy was. After all, Lyla was with one of the Sons too. Her fiancée wasn't in prison with the others, and it had taken Ari by surprise when she learned his name was Opie. She recognized the name as the one who had called Anita's house all those months ago to tell her Happy had been arrested.

But still Ari didn't say anything about her connection to Happy. She didn't know what she would say, anyway, and she felt proprietary over her and Happy's relationship. It was private, and it was between them. Ari was sure that admitting she knew Happy would raise too many questions, ones she wouldn't want to answer. She didn't even know how much Happy told his brothers about his mother. Kozik seemed to be the only one who really knew anything. Ari didn't want to be responsible for spreading the details of Happy's life. She knew he wouldn't like it; he had always seemed to want to keep her and Anita separate from the club.

Ari pulled into Lyla's driveway. She was picking her up, and the two of them were meeting Tara at a restaurant in the next town for dinner. Ari went to the door to announce her presence, but before she could knock it swung open. Ari's intense blue eyes met Lyla's guileless ones. "Hi!" Lyla said.

Ari laughed. "You weren't kidding about being ready to go."

A huge, bearded man came down the hallway to the front door. He wore a leather Sons of Anarchy cut that looked too familiar to Ari. She bit her lip, reminded of Happy. Ari purposely stayed away from Teller-Morrow and the members of the Sons who remained in Charming. She liked Tara and Lyla but she was an outsider, and she knew it. She had no intention of forcing her way into anything. She was also afraid Kozik or one of the other Sons who knew her would be there, visiting or helping out the way Happy used to, and she didn't want to explain what she was doing in Charming.

"Don't stay out too late," the bearded man said.

Lyla laughed. "You just don't want to put the kids to bed by yourself. I won't be gone too long, baby," Lyla promised, giving him a kiss.

His eyes flicked to Ari, who smiled. Lyla noticed and spoke up. "Oh, I forgot you haven't met. Ope, this is Arianna. Ari, this is Opie."

Ari nodded. "Nice to meet you."

He cocked his head at the sound of her voice. It sounded almost familiar. "You too," Opie finally replied.

Lyla gave him another kiss, and then they left. "Are we really getting back early?" Ari whispered to Lyla.

Lyla giggled, putting an arm around Ari. "No!"

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

A few weeks later, Ari was at Gemma's house for Tara's baby shower. Ari popped her trunk and pulled out a wrapped box and a gift bag. Ari knew Tara already had plenty of baby things from Abel, but she hadn't been able to help herself from buying some adorable baby clothes – and a big bottle of Jack for Tara, once she could drink again. She slipped the bag's strings over her arm and held the box with that hand. She slammed her trunk closed with her free hand. "Need some help?" someone asked.

Ari turned to find an older woman, wearing a lot of black and high-heeled boots. She knew this had to be Gemma. Tara spoke of her with love and frustration, while Lyla always seemed awed and intimidated. Ari knew she had to tread carefully. One thing Tara and Lyla had both been clear on was that Gemma knew about, and tried to control, everything and everyone around her. Ari didn't want to do anything that would cause Gemma to look into her past. Her new identity was solid, but nothing was foolproof.

Ari had known today was the day she was going to meet Gemma, and she thought she could handle it. "I've got it, thanks," Ari said.

She smiled. "I'm Ari."

Gemma nodded. She jerked her head towards the house and the two of them started walking, Gemma lighting a cigarette. "Arianna. I've heard a lot about you from the girls. I'm Gemma."

Ari smiled again. "I've heard about you too. Nice to meet you. You must be excited to have another grandson."

"Yeah," Gemma said. "Tara's doing great."

They reached the front door. Ari pretended not to notice the way Gemma was eyeing her. "I hope Tara likes the surprise shower," Ari said.

Gemma exhaled a stream of smoke. "She will. She needs to know we're all here for her."

Ari nodded. "Anything I can do to help, I will," she offered. "Tara's a good friend."

Gemma looked at her consideringly. "Good."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

A month later, Ari took a hugely pregnant Tara out for a late dinner after work. "Mmmmm," Tara let out a loud moan, placing a hand on her pregnant stomach. "That was so good."

Ari and Tara had gone out to eat at a Mexican restaurant near the hospital. "I still can't believe you came in to work today," Ari commented. "You're due any day now."

Tara took a sip of water. "I was just finishing up some paperwork. Gemma has Abel today, so I figured it was a good time. Besides, if I went into labor, I'd already be at a hospital."

Ari widened her eyes exaggeratedly. "Wow, smart thinking," she said. "No wonder you're a doctor!"

Tara laughed. "Oh, shut up."

The two women paid the bill and got into Ari's car. Tara was too big to get behind the wheel, and Ari was driving her home. "Are you working tomorrow?" Tara asked Ari.

Ari shook her head. "Nope, I'm off. I – "

Tara's phone went off, interrupting. "Sorry," Tara said.

She took out her phone, glancing at the caller ID. "I have to get this," she said to Ari. "Hang on. Hello?" she answered.

Ari glanced over as Tara's voice turned sharp and professional. "How long ago? Okay. Where, exactly? Yes. Do you have supplies? Good. No, this doesn't sound – okay. Yes, I can – "

Tara stopped, glancing at Ari out of the corner of her eye. "Actually, I'm already in the car. I'm about five minutes away – no, Opie, I'm not driving. Ari. Okay. Just keep applying pressure."

Tara clicked off her phone and looked at Ari. "I need you to take me to Teller-Morrow."

"Okay," Ari said, quickly turning right to go back around. "Is everything okay?"

Tara hesitated. "Ari – look, I trust you. It's just – the club – the club is different. I don't like to talk about it, and now – "

"I know," Ari interrupted. "It's okay, I know you can't talk about it. I can drive you there, it's not a problem. I'll wait in the car outside."

Tara let out a breath. "Thank you. I – thanks."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. "I don't know how long I'll be," Tara said apologetically.

Ari smiled. "Tara, it's fine. Go."

Tara awkwardly maneuvered herself out of the car and headed inside. Ari locked the car doors and pushed her seat back. She readjusted herself to get more comfortable and closed her eyes. The ability to sleep anywhere was one of her most valuable skills.

A little while later, Ari was startled awake when someone banged on her window. She rubbed her eyes, looking through the glass, and saw Opie leaning over her side of the car. Ari unlocked the doors and he stepped back as she got out of the car. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," Ari said, stretching a little bit. "Everything okay?"

Opie rubbed his beard. "Look, uh – Tara helps us out sometimes, if someone gets hurt and we can't get to a hospital."

"Okay," Ari said slowly.

It was more or less what she had expected. Ari didn't understand why Opie was telling her about this now. "One of the guys – Chibs – he's had some medic training, so he usually helps Tara out if she needs it. But Chibs is the one hurt tonight. It's pretty bad, he's lost a lot of blood. Tara's doing what she can, but she needs help. I know you're a nurse. Can you help?"

"Of course," Ari said immediately.

Opie just looked at her as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Just like that?"

Now would have been the time to tell him she knew Happy. That she'd helped out the Tacoma Sons before. But Ari didn't mention any of that. Instead, she said, "Tara's my friend. So is Lyla. And I can't just let a friend of theirs bleed to death."

Opie nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

Ari followed Opie into the clubhouse. There was an old man in the corner and a heavy man behind the bar. It was only midnight, but the clubhouse was almost eerily silent. "They're in the back," Opie said.

"Let me wash up first," Ari said.

She washed her hands, and then Opie led her into a back room. There was an unconscious man on the table, stripped to the waist, and Tara was sewing up his stomach. "Need some help?" Ari asked.

Tara looked up at her friend, and Ari cocked her head. Tara was breathing more heavily than usual. Usually she remained completely calm under any medical emergency. "You okay?" Ari asked.

Opie's brow furrowed as he looked from Ari to Tara. "Tara?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Tara said, looking back down at what she was doing. "Ari, get a bandage for this. He was stabbed in the stomach. I'm hoping I've stopped the bleeding, but it will need to be monitored."

Ari rummaged through the supplies to find what she needed. Opie moved to stand near the doorway. Tara finished sewing up the man's stomach, and Ari moved forward to bandage him. "What's his name again?" Ari asked.

"Chibs," Tara replied.

Ari raised an eyebrow at the odd name, but she saw the scars on his face and didn't say anything. "How long has he been out?"

"Almost an hour."

Ari carefully applied the bandage. A little bit of blood was already seeping through the stitches on his stomach. "Okay," Ari said, turning to Tara. "As long as – "

Ari stopped talking as Tara put a hand on her stomach, taking a deep breath. "Tara?" Ari asked.

"What is it?" Opie asked, coming over to the two women.

"I'm fine," Tara said, straightening after a moment.

Ari smiled. "Tara, are you going into labor?"

"Oh shit," Opie said.

Tara looked nervous and excited. "I'm having contractions."

"You were having contractions while you worked on Chibs?" Opie asked incredulously.

Ari put her arm around Tara as Tara defended herself. "I was fine to patch Chibs up."

"Tara, you have to get to the hospital," Ari said. "Gemma's with Abel, right?"

Tara nodded. "Yes, but I can't leave yet. Chibs' injury is severe, and – "

"Tara, come on," Ari interrupted. "I can stay with him."

Ari looked at Opie. "Right?"

"Yeah," Opie agreed.

Tara started putting things in her bag as Opie strode out of the room. "Tara's in labor!" he said. "Prospect! Go to Gemma's place and tell her Tara's having the baby. Dad, can you call Lyla and let her know? Ari's staying here to take care of Chibs."

Tara, meanwhile, was hurriedly giving Ari instructions on Chibs. "Okay, if he bleeds through an entire bandage in less than an hour, then you should – "

"Tara," Ari finally interrupted. "I can handle it."

She put her hands on Tara's shoulders, facing her. "You're going to have your baby!"

Tara smiled nervously. "I know. Oh my God."

Ari hugged her. "It'll be fine. I'll stop by once I know Chibs is out of the woods, okay?"

"Okay."

Opie came back into the room. "Tara, are you ready? Let's go," he said.

Opie and Tara left. The old man Ari had seen earlier came into the back room. "You're Ari," he said gruffly.

Ari nodded. "I work with Tara. I'm a nurse."

"Name's Piney."

"Nice to meet you."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

By the next morning, Ari was exhausted. Piney was snoring in a chair in the corner. Ari hadn't seen the other guy – Filthy Phil, she had learned his name was, and she didn't even want to know how he had gotten it – for hours.

Chibs had kept Ari up all night. She'd had to change his bandage eight times, carefully cleaning the wound. It had seemed to stop oozing a bit as time went on. But Chibs had developed a fever, and Ari had also spent her time trying to keep him cool. Now, in the light of day, his fever seemed to be breaking. He hadn't woken up all night, but he seemed to be sleeping more peacefully now.

Ari's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered quietly, stepping out of the room so as not to disturb Chibs or Piney.

"Hey," Lyla said. "How's Chibs?"

"I think he'll be okay," Ari said. "I haven't heard anything about Tara. Did she have the baby yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm with all our kids. Opie brought Abel by a few hours ago. Gemma's at the hospital."

"Is Opie coming back here? I told Tara I'd come to the hospital. I think Chibs will be okay to leave for a few hours."

"He was going back to the hospital after he brought Abel here, but I think he was going to stop by the clubhouse again after that."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"'Bye."

Piney woke up and Opie came back soon after Ari hung up with Lyla. By noon, Chibs seemed stable enough that Ari felt comfortable leaving Chibs with Piney and Opie to watch over him for a few hours. She drove her car to the hospital to see Tara. "Hi," Ari said softly, stepping into Tara's hospital room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Tara bit out.

She still hadn't had the baby. "It's been hours!" she wailed.

"You're doing great, baby," Gemma said from her spot in the chair next to Tara's bed.

Gemma looked at Ari. "You look like shit."

Ari shrugged, unconcerned. "I was up all night."

That caught Tara's attention. "Is Chibs all right?"

Ari nodded. "Chibs will be okay. Don't worry about him right now, Tara. You're kind of in the middle of something."

Tara started to laugh. "You bitch. I better be at the end of this, not the middle!"

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

A few months later, Ari was helping Gemma and several other women set-up for the Taste of Charming. "Gemma, where do you want this?" Ari called.

"Just put it down over there," Gemma said, coming over to Ari.

Ari did as she said, then straightened. Gemma patted her arm. "Thanks."

Ari had learned that Gemma put on this charity event every year to raise money for one of her causes. And this year, she had asked Ari to help. Ever since Ari had taken care of Chibs and been there for Tara, Gemma had seemed to like her.

~*~*F*~L*~A*~S*~H*~B*~A*~C*~K*~*~

_Gemma followed Ari out of Tara's room into the hallway. Tara had finally had the baby. "You should go home, get some sleep," Gemma said._

_Ari looked at her for a moment, wondering if this was Gemma's way of telling her to get lost. "I will," she said. "I'm going to stop at the clubhouse on the way, and change Chibs' bandage."_

_Gemma cocked a hip. "Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah," Ari said. "It has to be changed at least once a day, but right now it has to be looked at more often than that. Tara obviously can't do it. Who else is going to? Opie?"_

_Gemma let out a little laugh. "Yeah. Right. Okay, thanks."_

_Ari gave her a tentative smile. "It's no problem."_

_She turned to walk away, but Gemma put a hand on her arm to stop her. "The club. What do you know?"_

_Ari bit her lip, trying to decide what to say. "I know that I'm not going to ask how Chibs got hurt."_

_Gemma nodded. "Good. You know – if you wanted to come around to the clubhouse more often, I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind."_

_Amusement lit Ari's eyes ever so briefly. She didn't have a thing for bikers; it was only Happy who made her feel that way. "Thanks, but I didn't think unattached women hung around there if they weren't putting out."_

_Gemma smirked. "Well, that's true. You're not interested in getting with any of the guys?"_

_Ari shook her head, her tone final. "No. I'm not."_

_Gemma shrugged. "All right then. Still…you don't have to be a stranger."_

Ari did hang out at the clubhouse sometimes, if Tara and Lyla were there. She wasn't a part of the club, but she wasn't shunned as a total outsider, either. Chibs had healed nicely, and since Tara had been recovering from having the baby, it had been Ari who cared for him. This had earned her his gratitude. He'd hit on her once, when he was back on his feet, but she had just smiled and said she wasn't looking to be with anyone. He had accepted it easily, and they had become friends.

Chibs, Opie, and even Piney made her feel welcome anytime. They had made sure the hang-arounds knew Ari was off-limits. But Ari would always casually ask someone if any out-of-town charters were there before she would go. She knew they all thought she was worried because she didn't want to deal with guys she didn't know coming up to her and bothering her, but that wasn't it. Ari just didn't want to be there if Kozik or other Tacoma guys were around.

"Ari!" Gemma yelled. "Bring that other box over here!"

"Okay!" she called back, and went to help Gemma finish setting up.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

When baby Thomas was six months old and Tara was done breast-feeding him, she, Lyla, and Ari went out to celebrate. "We are gonna have fun tonight!" Lyla said happily as they made their way into a bar.

The bar was in the next town. Lyla told Ari that Opie had said they could go there because one of the bartenders was a friend of the club. Otherwise, the club didn't like when two of their old ladies went outside Charming unprotected. "Not too much fun," Tara warned.

"Oh come on, Tara," Ari cajoled her. "You can finally drink again! We need to celebrate!"

And so they did. It was several hours later when a drunk Lyla called Opie. "Ope? Ope can you come get us? No one is cap-ble – capable – of driving."

Ari and Tara were laughing as Lyla struggled to speak clearly. "On your bike?" Lyla said into her phone. "What if I fall off?"

Ari giggled at Lyla's words, but Tara started shaking her head. "I'm not getting on the back of someone else's bike," she said loudly.

"Me neither," Ari agreed.

"Ope? Ope can you bring the van?" Lyla asked.

Opie and Chibs showed up a little while later, and had their hands full getting the three drunk women into the back of the van. Opie was driving, and Chibs was riding shotgun. "I'm not used to dealing with drunk women if I'm not trying to get their clothes off," Chibs remarked to Opie.

"Hey, I heard that!" Tara said indignantly.

Chibs twisted in his seat and grinned at her. "I wasn't tryin' to be quiet, Doc."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Opie visited Jax in prison the next day. "You doin' all right?" Opie asked his best friend.

Jax let out a sigh. "Yeah. It's just – only a month left, you know? I feel like every day is getting longer and longer."

Opie nodded. "It's hard when you're so close. Not too much longer, though, man. Then you'll all be out."

"How's Tara?"

To Jax's surprise, Opie smirked. "Oh, Tara's good."

Jax raised his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She went out with Lyla and their friend Ari last night. I get a call at three in the morning to come pick them up at Kat's bar. So Chibs and I head out, and all three of them are drunk off their asses."

Jax chuckled. Tara didn't get drunk often. "Oh yeah?"

Opie grinned. "Yeah. Your mom had the kids, so I dropped Tara off there so she would be there when they woke up."

Jax shook his head. "Tara's going to wake up with a hangover, and my mother and two babies are going to be there? Shit, Ope, that's cold."

Opie's grin turned wicked. "Fuck, man, it was three in the morning. I wasn't feelin' nice."

The two talked a little more, and then Opie left and Jax went back to general population. "What'd Ope have to say?" Clay asked.

Clay, Bobby, Happy, Tig, and Juice were all sitting together. "Not much," Jax said, unsuccessfully trying to hide a grin.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked.

Jax shook his head. "Nothing. Just, Tara and Lyla and some friend went out and got drunk, and Ope and Chibs had to go get them in the middle of the night."

"Sounds like somebody's pussy-whipped," Bobby said with a laugh.

"Chibs went too," Juice pointed out.

"Drunk women," Tig pointed out. "Of course he went. I bet he made himself pretty damn helpful to the friend."

The men all laughed. Tig continued. "Fuck, only one more month. I'm gonna fucking drown myself in pussy for days when we get outta here. I want total strange, all different ones every time."

"Yeah," Happy agreed, but even as he spoke his thoughts went to a pair of thighs with a flower inked on them.

That night, Happy was lying in bed with his hand on his cock. The absolute worst part of prison was that there were no women, and all he could do was jerk himself off. Happy closed his eyes, picturing blue eyes looking up at him, and imagined a warm mouth wrapped around his dick as his hand moved up and down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Setting:** Post-Season 3 AU

**Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't mention this before, but this is AU after Season 3, and that includes their jail time. In this world, Kozik never patched over while Tig was inside. He's still SAMTAC.

S-O-A-S-O-A-S-O-A

Ari knocked on the door, and a few minutes later it was opened by Jax. He wore a charming smile. "Hey Ari. Thanks for coming, Neeta's out of town visiting her own kid."

Ari returned the smile. "No problem. You know I like spending time with the boys."

Jax's grin widened. "Yeah, they're pretty great. Come on in, Tara's just putting Abel down. Thomas is already out."

Ari stepped inside the Teller home, taking off her coat and hanging it on the hook near the door. "Well then, this should be a pretty easy night for me."

Ari and Jax walked down the hallway into the kitchen, Tara coming out to join them. "Hey," she greeted Ari. "Thanks for this. There's plenty of food, help yourself to anything."

Jax and the others had gotten out of prison almost two weeks ago, and ever since then SAMCRO life had been very busy. Ari had learned that the president – Clay – had them all busy doing club things, and they all partied just as hard. Lyla's mother had been watching Lyla's and Opie's kids a lot, and Ari covered for Neeta whenever she was needed. Tara had told Ari it would calm down soon, but the guys were reveling in their freedom and the women were enjoying having their men back. Ari hadn't minded helping out. She didn't want any kids of her own, but that didn't mean she didn't like spending a few hours with Abel and Thomas.

Jax and Tara left, and Ari settled in for a quiet night. As always, she wondered if Happy would be at the SAMCRO party. Ari wanted to see him, but she was nervous about making the first move. She hadn't been anywhere near the clubhouse since the club had gotten out of jail, and she hadn't been able to bring herself to casually ask Tara, Lyla, or Gemma about Happy. She knew he was out, but she didn't know where he had gone. Would he go back to Bakersfield and try to find her?

A few hours later, Ari was startled awake by the sound of the front door quietly being opened. She had been dozing on the couch but she sat up quickly, grabbing her purse. Her hand slipped inside and gripped her gun as she slowly got to her feet. "Ari?" came a voice Ari recognized.

Ari took her hand out of her purse as Gemma and a tall man with silver hair walked into the living room. "Gemma, hi," Ari said.

The man with Gemma eyed her, his hands going to her purse as if he knew what was in there before going back up to her face. Ari looked at his cut and saw the President patch. "Clay, this is Tara's friend Ari," Gemma introduced them. "She's the one who took care of Chibs. Ari, this is my husband Clay. He's president of SAMCRO."

Clay stuck his hand out to shake Ari's. "Good to finally meet you. I hear you've been a help around here."

Ari always knew to be careful around the boss. The chances of Clay being as psychopathic as Sonny were slim, she knew, but it was better to be safe than sorry. "I try," Ari said simply, shaking his hand firmly.

Gemma nodded, pleased that Ari was showing proper deference to Clay. "We're gonna stay here with the boys," Gemma said. "You can go on home now. Thanks, Arianna."

Ari gave her a small smile. "No problem."

Ari turned to get her coat. Gemma and Clay exchanged a look, and Clay nodded. "Ari," Gemma said.

Ari stopped and turned around. "There's a party this Friday," Gemma informed her. "SAMCRO-only. You should come."

Ari's eyes went to Clay, who gave a nod of agreement. Ari looked back at Gemma. "I'll try and make it," she said, not fully committed to the idea.

Gemma pursed her lips, hearing the hesitance in Ari's voice. "Good."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Happy had been keeping busy ever since he got out of prison. The club had spent a lot of time in church, a lot of time on runs, and a lot of time doing recon within Charming. Things had changed while they were inside, and they had to get up to speed – fast.

Happy and the rest of the guys had also spent a lot of time partying. There were parties where they would do bike tricks, drink too much alcohol, smoke too much pot, and fuck a lot of women. It should have been a fun, relaxing time.

But after Happy fucked a few women and took the edge of being locked up off, he found his thoughts more and more preoccupied with Ari. He wanted to find her, figuring he'd start in Bakersfield and see if he could pick up her trail to Oregon, but he couldn't just take off.

For the first time, Happy missed not being an official part of SAMCRO. As a Nomad he'd had almost complete freedom to come and go as he pleased. Even in Tacoma he had remained somewhat independent. The Tacoma president wasn't as controlling as Clay was, and he had allowed Happy, especially, to have some free rein.

Now, there was no way Happy could go off on his own for a few days without an explanation. And even if he did explain, Happy had a sneaking suspicion that Clay wouldn't want him to leave at the moment. The president seemed to have a lot for everyone to do, and he wanted it all done yesterday.

Still, Happy made a note to talk to Kozik the next time the other man came to Charming. He might be of some help.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Friday came soon enough, and Ari was getting ready to attend her first party with all of SAMCRO. Ari knew Gemma had heard the reluctance in her tone and she must have said something about it to Tara, because Tara had spent the last few days encouraging Ari to come. Even Jax had told Ari that Chibs had asked about her, joking that the guys recently released from prison must have scared her off.

Ari didn't have any real friends besides Tara and Lyla, and she had missed hanging out with them lately. And she missed Opie's wry humor and Chibs' drunken revelry. So, despite feeling nervous for reasons she wouldn't face, Ari had finally acquiesced and told Tara she would come. The two women made plans to drive to the clubhouse together.

Ari put down her curling iron and ran her hand through the loose blonde waves she had created. Already dressed and made-up, she slipped on a tall pair of black heels. As usual, her knife was strapped to her ankle. She looked at her reflection. She was wearing a black top, jeans, and an entirely too-excited expression. Placing a hand on her stomach, where her nerves were jumping, Ari finally admitted to herself why she was feeling so anxious: she was hoping Happy would be there. Both Gemma and Tara had said it would only be SAMCRO, but what if Happy dropped by?

Ari grabbed her purse, which had her gun in it, and went out to her car. She drove to Tara's to pick her up. "Hey," Tara said, almost running out to Ari's car. "Jax already left. Let's go."

A little taken aback by Tara's eagerness, Ari put her car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. "Okay. Why are you in such a hurry? Afraid Neeta will change her mind about watching the boys?" Ari teased.

Tara laughed, but it sounded forced. Thinking that maybe Tara and Jax got in a fight, Ari dropped the subject. They were almost to the clubhouse when Tara took a deep breath and turned to face Ari. "Ari, I have to tell you something. I just found out today, okay? It was a last-minute thing. But...some of the other charters are going to be there tonight."

Ari slammed on the brakes, turning to look at her friend. "Are you kidding me?" she demanded.

Tara turned to look at the road behind them. "Can you not stop in the middle of the street? There are actually other cars around."

Ari grumbled under her breath, but continued driving to the clubhouse. They reached it in less than two minutes, Tara making excuses all the way, and Ari pulled in to park. She turned off the engine and turned to look at Tara, who was wearing an expression that was equal parts hopeful and apologetic. Ari didn't say anything as she and Tara got out of the car. "Look, Lyla really wants to see you," Tara pressed. "You can leave if you feel uncomfortable, okay? But Lyla and I will stay with you. It'll be fine."

Lyla and Gemma had been watching for Ari and Tara. They headed over when they saw Ari's car pull in. "What's going on?" Gemma wanted to know.

Ari crossed her arms as Tara replied, "I told Ari there's other charters here and now she wants to leave."

"Ari, no," Lyla protested, and Gemma scoffed.

Ari frowned. "Look, I don't want to cause any trouble. I know that the only women here are old ladies, or croweaters. I'm not either."

"Jax and Chibs will look out for you," Tara said.

Ari shook her head. "I can't ask them to do that, I'm not their responsibility - "

"Hey," Gemma interrupted. "Clay said you could come, okay? And he knows you're not here for that. So quit being a pussy and come on."

Gemma started walking and didn't look back. Tara gave Ari a look, then followed. "Come on," Lyla encouraged, putting an arm around Ari and pulling her along.

"I just don't want to cause any trouble," Ari said to Lyla.

Lyla rolled her eyes. "We know. You hate drawing attention to yourself. We all know that, okay? Now, no offense, but there's plenty of women here. You don't have to worry about anything."

Despite herself, Ari laughed. "Well, thanks."

Lyla elbowed her. "You know what I mean."

Tara was waiting for them by the door. Gemma had already disappeared inside. Ari followed Tara and Lyla inside - only to immediately see the backs of a bunch of men at the bar. The cuts all read Sons of Anarchy Washington.

Ari turned on her heel and went back outside. Tara grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

Ari held up her cell phone. "I forgot, I have to make a call first."

Tara looked at her suspiciously, but Ari gave her an innocent look. "I'll be back in a minute," she said.

Ari hurried out before Tara could say anything else. She sat on top of one of the picnic tables outside and fumbled around in her purse for a cigarette and her lighter.

Ari lit up, inhaling the nicotine and letting it calm her. It was true she didn't want to cause trouble with any of the guys, but she wasn't worried about not being able to handle them. She was worried about running into Kozik or one of the others. She had just seen several Washington cuts, and Ari was sure Kozik was one of them. They did, after all, tend to travel together.

What would she say if she ran into Kozik? What would Tara, or Lyla, or Gemma, or even Clay say when they found out she already knew some Sons and had never told them? _This is why you shouldn't lie_, Ari told herself sardonically.

Right now, Ari couldn't remember why she hadn't told Tara and the others about her history with Happy. She couldn't remember why she had thought it was a good idea to move to Charming to make it easier for Happy to find her. Because if he did find her, she would still have to end up explaining herself to everyone.

Ari had always prided herself on her ability to plan. It seemed like Happy had banged that skill right out of her.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Gemma and Tara joined Happy, Jax, Juice, and Chibs outside. Gemma looked around and saw Ari sitting alone on a picnic table, smoking. Gemma had a moment of surprise. She hadn't known Ari smoked. Then she saw Tig approaching Ari. "Oh Christ," Gemma said, recognizing the prowl that had come into Tig's walk. "Didn't anyone tell Tigger about Ari?"

"Who's Ari?" Juice wanted to know.

"She's the nurse that saved me, and she's off-limits," Chibs informed him.

They all looked across the lot. "She ain't lookin' for an old man, and she's not a sweetbutt," Gemma added.

Tara tugged on Jax's sleeve. "Jax, do something. I promised Ari no one would bother her."

"Aye," Chibs said in agreement. "I owe her."

Jax and Chibs started walking across the lot. Juice and Happy exchanged a look, then followed. No one ever knew how Tig would react to interference. When he was denied something, Tig could get whiny, mean, or just laugh and walk away.

Tig made a move on Ari before they reached her. Ari moved fast, taking Tig by surprise, and before he knew it, she had a knife pressed to his balls. "If you don't back off, I'll cut off your nuts, feed you one of them, and shove the other up your ass. Got it?"

Jax and Chibs overheard what she said and Jax raised his eyebrows, looking at Chibs. Chibs grinned. To their relief, Tig laughed. Luckily he was in a good mood, and seemed amused by Ari's threat. He took a step away from her. "You've got balls, sweetheart, I'll give you that. But let's just leave mine alone."

He looked up to find Jax and Chibs coming up behind Ari, Juice and Happy following. Chibs put his hand on Ari's shoulder. "You all right there, love?" he asked, as Jax told Tig that Ari was off-limits at Clay's order.

"I'm fine," Ari told Chibs, bending over and putting her knife back in its sheath.

Juice nudged Happy as the woman Tig had been hitting on bent over and they got a nice view of her ass. The woman stood, shaking back her blonde hair, and Happy cocked his head. Something about her seemed familiar.

Happy and Juice were finally close enough to hear what they others were saying. "I didn't know," Tig told the woman. "What's your name, doll?"

Ari felt two more people come up behind her. "Arianna," she answered Tig's question, then turned around.

Happy's gaze zeroed in on her, and Ari's eyes widened. A hint of relief showed in his eyes as her entire face lit up. "David?" she blurted out.

"Aria," he said at the same time.

Jax looked between Happy and Ari before asking, "Who the hell are David and Aria?"

Neither Happy nor Ari answered Jax's question. Happy just looked at Ari, waiting for her to tell him where she'd been and what she was doing here. "I didn't know you'd be here," she said to him.

Ari saw Happy's eyes narrow, flicking to Chibs' hand on her shoulder. She took a step forward, Chibs' hand falling to the side. Chibs, Tig, Jax, and Juice were all looking back and forth between Happy and Ari, who hadn't taken their eyes off each other. It was obvious to all that they had met previously. "How do you guys know each other?" Jax asked, undeterred by their lack of response to him.

Ari took another step towards Happy as the both of them continued to ignore everyone else around them. Happy brought his hand to the small of her back, his eyes never leaving her, and Ari almost sighed in pleasure at the old habit. Ari looked to her right and finally spoke to Jax. "Tell Tara I'll talk to her later."

Without any further explanation, Ari let Happy lead her away. Jax and Chibs looked at each other in confusion. "Where are you going?" Chibs called after them.

Happy finally spoke. "None of your fucking business!" he yelled back.

Tig looked at Jax, Juice, and Chibs. "Who _was_ that?"

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Happy kept his hand on Ari's back as he led her inside, heading towards his dorm room. They passed many of the Tacoma Sons on the way. Several of them did double-takes when they saw Ari with Happy, but only Kozik tried to talk to them. "Shit, Aria," he said, coming up to her and Happy. "Where have you been?"

But Happy and Ari ignored him, continuing on their way. Ari stopped when Happy came to a halt in front of a door. He opened it and let Ari precede him into his room. She walked in and Happy followed. He closed and locked the door behind her, then pressed her against it. One hand was gripping her hip, the other resting on her shoulder, as he demanded, "Aria, where the fuck have you been?"

Ari looked up at him, her back against the door. "Didn't you get my note?"

"Yeah. But Kozik was supposed to look out for you, and he didn't know where you were."

Ari frowned. "He didn't need to know where I was."

Happy's hand moved from her shoulder to her neck, his fingers closing around it ever slightly. "You gonna tell me?"

"I just had to get out of Bakersfield," Ari explained, glossing over the truth.

Happy slid his hand from her neck to her chest. He cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it as she continued, "I didn't know Kozik was supposed to know where I was – I'm sorry if you were worried."

Wanting to distract him - and unable to resist touching him - Ari ran a hand down his hard chest. "You mad at me?"

Happy's eyes flared at her touch. Her hand stopped on his stomach but he put his hand on top of hers and brought it lower as he said, "You can make it up to me."

Ari felt excited. She had slept with one guy since the last time she saw Happy, but he didn't end up doing anything for her. He hadn't excited her; hadn't instinctively known where to touch her, the way Happy had.

Ari undid his jeans and slipped a hand down the front. She looked up at him when her fingers gripped bare flesh, only slightly surprised he was going commando, and he smirked. He put his hand on the door next to her head and leaned in. His mouth next to her ear, he said, "Do you like touching me?"

"Yes," Ari breathed, moving her hand up and down his length, and Happy started kissing her neck.

Her ministrations were making Happy grow harder, but he hadn't seen her in fourteen months and he wanted more than a handjob. Happy lifted his head from her neck and put a hand under her chin, making her look up at him. "I want you naked," he said.

Ari withdrew her hand from his pants, and he took a step back. Ari kept her eyes on his as she stepped out of her shoes. She pulled her shirt over her head and took off her jeans. Happy's eyes traveled over her body, taking in the matching lacy red bra and panties and noting a new flower tattoo on her forearm and another on her hip. She stripped completely, then said, "Your turn."

Happy looked at her but didn't move. Ari smiled when she realized what he wanted. She stepped forward to undress him, caressing his body as she did so. He saw her eyes go to his smiley faces, checking to see if he had any more. She looked up and found him watching her. Ari stepped into him, her arms winding around his neck, and kissed him for the first time in over a year.

Ari sighed into his mouth. "I missed you," she whispered, and Happy responded by crushing her mouth against his.

Ari rose to her tiptoes, wanting more, and Happy's hands slid down her bare back to lift her, his arm banding her to his body. Ari wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued kissing as Happy blindly moved towards the bed. He slowly sat on the bed, Ari's legs still locked around him as she kept kissing him. His head moved down and he kissed and nibbled on her neck. He bit down hard at her pulse point and Ari gave a little moan. She put a hand on his face and brought his mouth back to hers, sucking on his tongue a little bit.

Soon Happy pulled away from her eager mouth. "Lay down," he told her.

Ari complied, and as soon as her back hit the mattress Happy covered her body with his. He nudged her legs apart and settled himself between them. Happy kissed her mouth, then her neck, then her collarbone. Ari let out a little sigh when his mouth closed over her nipple. He sucked until it pebbled and then did the same to its twin.

Pleasurable feelings shot through Ari. "Happy," she moaned.

She stroked his back, her fingers feather light. He raised his head from her breast to look at her. He liked what he saw. Her hair was disheveled, her face flushed, and her lips were swollen. Her nipples jutted out towards his body and he smiled with satisfaction when she moved restlessly against him. "More," she told him.

She leaned up and kissed him soundly. "I want more."

Happy's hand moved up her thigh and he watched her face. "You want more?" he asked.

As Ari nodded, Happy continued, "Or do you _need_ more?"

He slipped a finger inside of her, circling it slowly, and found her wet and ready for him. Unable to stop herself, Ari's hips lifted, her body seeking more fulfillment. Happy's eyes were dark as he put another finger inside of her. "Need," Ari answered him. "I need you."

At Ari's words, Happy quit playing with her. He removed his fingers, leaned over to the table next to his bed - which was littered with unopened condoms - and rolled one on. In one quick move he thrust into Ari, and she gasped as he groaned. He had forgotten how good she felt around him; she was so tight. Most of the whores he messed around with were well-used, and loose.

Ari tilted her hips up, and she and Happy quickly found their rhythm. They were soon both breathing heavily, Ari calling out his name. She came before he did and, feeling her convulse and clench around him, Happy pounded into her more furiously. He came with a shout soon after.

Happy rolled off Ari and onto his back. They lay next to each other, both trying to catch their breath, Happy's hand on Ari's thigh. After a moment she sat up. Happy's grip on her leg tightened before she could stand. "Not done with you yet," he rasped out.

Ari smiled. She leaned down and lightly traced his lips with the tip of her tongue, her long blonde hair brushing his chest. Happy raised his head a little, opening his mouth and rubbing his tongue against hers. They kissed for a minute, until Ari pulled away and said, "I have to go find Tara and try to explain this."

A wary expression came over Happy's face. "Explain what?" he asked suspiciously, sitting up.

Ari reached out and started tracing the ink on his arm as she spoke. "I moved to Charming about a year ago, and I work at the same hospital as Tara. We became friends. It wasn't until later I found out about her and Jax. But even then – I never told her about you. I mean, I never told her I knew you."

Ari fell silent, staring down at his arm as she continued touching his tattoos. "Why not?" Happy finally asked.

Ari looked up, her eyes searching his face as she tried to determine what he was thinking. "It wasn't anyone else's business," Ari said. "And you're Nomad, anyway, so – "

"No I'm not," Happy interrupted. "I transferred to SAMCRO right before the club went to Ireland."

Ari was surprised. "Really? You live in Charming now?"

Happy nodded once. "I – I didn't know," Ari stuttered.

Happy put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her down on top of him. Her shoulder hit his chest and Happy started stroking her front. "You were right," he said, his hand caressing her abdomen before moving his hand higher and rubbing his thumb over her nipple. "It's not their shit."

Ari stretched a little, pushing her breast further into his hand. "Tara and Gemma are going to be pissed at me," she said. "What should I tell them?"

Happy cupped her breast, distractedly replying, "Tell 'em whatever you want. I'll have to tell Clay and the others if they ask."

Ari gave a little laugh. "They will. Chibs and Opie have known me for months now, and I never told them, either."

Happy didn't respond to that. Ari moved to sit up but Happy put his arm over her stomach, not saying anything but making his message clear. Ari leaned in and kissed him, then said, "I need to get something from my purse."

Happy let her get up off the bed. He enjoyed the view as, naked, she bent over and rummaged around in her purse, which was lying on the floor. She took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. She put the pen away, got up, and turned around to find Happy blatantly staring at her. His eyes traveled up and down her body as she walked back over to him.

Ari sat down on the bed and handed Happy the scrap of paper. "My phone number and address," she informed him.

Happy took it from her and glanced at the information without saying a word. Then he put it on his bedside table, pushed Ari down so she lay flat on the bed, and rolled on top of her. Ari's lips were curved in a smile as his mouth descended on hers. "Mmmm," she sighed against him and opened her mouth, wiggling a bit so her body rubbed against his.

She stroked up and down his arms and wrapped a leg around his thigh, bringing him closer, as they continued kissing. Ari could feel him hardening against her stomach. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck, where he kissed and sucked and bit. Ari wanted to make Happy feel as good as he made her feel. She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him slightly, breaking their kiss.

Ari moved out from under him and got off the bed. He sat up, wondering what she was doing, when she kneeled in front of him. A slight smile played around his mouth when he realized what she wanted. "I want to make you feel good," she said, her voice thickened with lust.

Ari brought her hands to his thighs and lowered her head. She began to suck, gently at first, only taking the tip of his cock inside her mouth. "Aria," Happy said after a few moments, sounding frustrated.

Ari smiled, quit teasing him, and took all of him into her mouth, his dick hitting the back of throat. "Fuck, yeah," Happy grunted as he watched Ari's head bobbing.

Ari had one hand on his thigh and used the other to grip the base of his cock. He brought a hand to her head, his fingers gripping into her hair. "No hands," he commanded, a small part of him wondering whether she would give him so much control.

Ari tilted her head up, and her eyes remained steady on his as her hands dropped to her sides. Happy thrust into her mouth and Ari's head dropped as she let her teeth scrape him gently. Happy knew he was going to come soon. He moved Ari's head back and forth on his cock, his movements becoming more erratic as he got closer to the edge. He came in her mouth and then Ari sat back on her heels, looking up at him as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Ari got to her feet and, grabbing her clothes, went to the bathroom to clean herself up and get dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tangled, and she ran her fingers through it to try and improve that situation. Her lips were slightly swollen from Happy's kisses, which made her smile. Ari's eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed, and she knew everyone would be able to tell what she and Happy had been up to.

Ari stared at herself in the mirror, not really focusing on her reflection as her mind started to wander. She was pretty sure Lyla wouldn't care that Ari had kept knowing Happy a secret, but she knew Tara and Gemma would be irritated, at the very least. Ari also imagined this would break whatever trust Gemma had started to have in her.

Ari shook her head, trying to get rid of thoughts of Gemma. Her eyes focused on her reflection again, and narrowed when she noticed the mark on her neck. She vaguely recalled Happy biting her neck, but she hadn't exactly been thinking clearly at the time. Now, she could see the bruise already beginning to form. In a few hours, it would be even darker and more noticeable.

When Ari left the bathroom and came back out, Happy was putting on his pants. He stopped when she re-entered the room, wearing only his unbuttoned jeans. Ari eyed him, biting her lip. Clearly, Happy had spent a lot of time maintaining his physique while he was in prison. He smirked at her, and Ari struggled to pull her mind back to the matter at hand. She cocked her head and lightly tapped the spot on her neck with her finger. "I can already tell this is going to be too dark to cover with makeup," she said.

Happy moved a few steps closer to her, taking hold of her finger. He pulled it away from her neck, leaned in, and nipped the same spot. Ari hissed; it hurt a little bit. "So what," Happy said, his tone almost challenging.

Ari wasn't sure what to make of his comment. She opened her mouth to speak, but Happy tugged on her hair. "I like the blonde," he told her.

Ari pursed her lips. Happy was clearly trying to distract her. "I don't like walking around with a clearly visible hickey," Ari said stubbornly.

Happy put his hands on her hips, pushing up against her. "Fine, I won't do it next time," he said.

Ari melted against him at his words, ignoring the fact that his tone had been unconvincing, and he would probably do what he pleased with her in the future, too. She put her arms around his waist and beamed up at him, glad he was already thinking about "next time". She wasn't that upset about him marking her, she just felt juvenile having it where everyone could see. Ari stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She loved the taste of him.

After a moment she pulled away. He looked at her and she smiled. She couldn't help it; she hadn't realized just how happy she would be to see him again. "I really do have to go," she said. "I have to find Tara."

Happy patted her ass. "You have one hour, and then you better be back at your house," he warned her.

Ari's eyes gleamed. She wondered just how many times a day Happy could get it up. "What'll happen if I'm not there?" she teased, curious as to what he would say. "I might get caught up in the party."

He let go of her hips. "You better be there," Happy growled.

Ari picked up her purse and shook back her hair. "You don't scare me," she reminded him.

"One hour," was all he said.

She opened the door and walked out. Happy stared at the door she had closed behind her, knowing she had been telling the truth. Ari really wasn't scared of him.

A grin broke out over his face. He hadn't had to find her, after all; she had come to him. And now he had plans - he was going to fuck her all night long.


	7. Chapter 7

Ari walked out of Happy's room, closing the door behind her, and followed the noise down the hall. She saw a man with dark, curly hair standing at the end of the hall. It was the same one who had made a move on her earlier. "Hey," he said.

Ari looked at him suspiciously. He smirked at her expression and patted her shoulder. "Didn't know you were with Hap. No hard feelings?"

Ari shrugged an agreement. "Name's Tig," he introduced himself. "You're Arianna, right?"

"Ari."

His eyes were an intense blue like hers, and he was looking at her with no little amount of interest and curiosity. Ari expected him to ask her about Happy, but instead he said, "You always have a knife strapped to your ankle?"

Ari gave him a secretive smile. "And a gun in my purse."

With that, she moved past Tig and continued walking down the hall. Tig followed her out into the main room of the clubhouse. The room was pretty full but Kozik managed to spot her, and headed over immediately. "Aria, where the fuck have you been?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders in a kind of hug. "You took off, quit your job..."

He trailed off, waiting for an explanation, and Ari was about to give him a vague response when Tig came over and knocked Kozik's arm off Ari's shoulders. "Hands off," Tig told Kozik with a scowl. "She's with Hap."

Ari looked at Kozik with her eyebrows raised, both surprised at Tig's ferocity about this and amused at the idea there would ever be anything between her and the spiky-haired biker. "I know that, you asshole," Kozik said. "I've known her for years."

The conversation soon devolved into Tig and Kozik spitting insults at each other, and Ari quickly realized there was something else going on between the two men that she was unaware of. Out of the corner of her eye, Ari saw Happy enter the room. As if feeling her gaze, he looked over at her. He glanced at Tig and Kozik, who were standing next to her arguing, and Happy cocked a brow at her, reminding her she only had an hour to find Tara.

Ari left Tig and Kozik - who didn't even seem to notice - and searched for Tara amid the throngs of people. She spotted Tara and Lyla standing together across the room. Ari headed in their direction, but she was stopped a few times along the way by various Tacoma Sons.

"Hey pretty nurse, nice to see you around."

"You look hot as a blonde, bet Hap likes it."

"You keepin' the killer happy?"

Lorca was the one who voiced the last comment, and he chuckled to himself over his joke. Ari smiled hello to the Tacoma Sons who spoke to her but kept walking, not stopping to chat. On another side of the room, Clay and Gemma noticed Ari's progression. "Looks like they know her in Tacoma," Clay said to his wife. "Did we know about this?"

"No," Gemma said shortly, not liking being kept out of the loop.

Tara and Lyla also noticed that some of the out-of-town Sons greeted Ari. Finally Ari reached the area Tara and Lyla were standing in. "What the hell?" was all Tara said.

Before Ari could say anything, Lyla piped up. "So when you didn't want to come to the clubhouse when other charters were here, it wasn't because you thought you'd be molested - it was because you _knew_ half of them."

Ari frowned. "I only know _some_ of them, some of the Tacoma guys," she protested.

Lyla just crossed her arms, and Tara raised her eyebrows. "I moved to Tacoma five years ago," Ari began to explain. "I found a job as a nurse, but not at a hospital, like I have now. I was a live-in nurse for a terminally ill woman. It was Happy's mother."

Shock was now present on both Tara's and Lyla's faces. "Happy has a mother?" Lyla asked.

Ari and Tara both looked at her, and Lyla looked embarrassed. "I mean – of course he has a mother, but – you know what I mean."

Ari gave her a gentle smile. "Yes, I lived with Happy's mother. She died right before the guys went to Belfast."

Tara's eyes widened. "You knew about Belfast?"

Ari shrugged a shoulder. "I knew Happy went to Ireland with SAMCRO. I don't know why. And I never knew he patched over. We lived in Tacoma for a few years, but then Anita and I moved to Bakersfield and Happy went Nomad. I thought he was still Nomad, I didn't know – I didn't know he lived here."

Tara shook her head. "So you've been with Happy since Tacoma? And you never said anything to us?"

"No," Ari hastened to say, putting a hand on Tara's arm. "I was just Anita's nurse. Happy and I were – friends, I guess."

Lyla looked at Ari like she was slow. "Guys like Happy aren't friends with women," Lyla said. "Especially when they look like you."

Ari bit her lip. "We took care of his mother together. But yeah, I kinda had a crush on him. Anita died a week or so before Happy went to Ireland. Her funeral was the day before he had to leave. And after the funeral, we sort of – "

Lyla squealed, interrupting Ari's story. "I knew it!"

Tara's brow was furrowed. "But – "

Ari hurried to explain. "Until now, I haven't seen him since then. He went to Ireland, and when he was gone I just couldn't take living in Bakersfield anymore. I missed Anita, and it was just a lot for me to deal with. I knew he was going to prison once he got back, so I just left. I moved to Charming because I figured even though Happy was Nomad, he'd show up here at some point."

"Why didn't you tell anyone, though?" Tara pressed. "I mean, I could have told Jax and he could have told Happy you were here."

Ari crossed her arms. "I like him, okay? And yeah, I know he likes me, and we slept together, but – it's not anything official. I didn't want to spread our business around so the whole club knew, and I didn't know – I don't know how he feels about me."

Lyla rubbed Ari's arm reassuringly. "What do you mean it's not official?" Tara asked. "Tacoma knows you."

Ari shrugged. "They know I was Happy's mom's nurse. I patched up Happy and another guy at the clubhouse a couple of times. They assumed we were together – which we weren't, at the time – and I don't know why, but Happy never corrected them."

Lyla raised her hand. "Uh, I know why. Are you kidding me, Ari? Did you really think he wouldn't be interested in you anymore? He's watching you right now."

All three women looked at Happy. He had to have seen them all staring at him, but he kept his gaze on Ari. When she met his eyes, he cocked a brow, reminding her about the time. She nodded once, and he looked away. "Do you have his crow?" Tara asked.

Ari shook her head no. "I'm telling you, it's not like that. We're just sleeping together."

Lyla wrapped her arms around herself. "Happy kind of scares me," she admitted.

Ari laughed but didn't say anything. Tara's eyes narrowed as she said, "Wait a minute. Sleeping together? Present tense?"

Lyla looked Ari up and down. "You had sex with him before you came over to talk to us!" she accused her.

Ari twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Yeah, I did. And it was goooooood."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Across the room, Happy had to answer some questions as well. He was at the bar with Jax, Chibs, Opie, and Juice. Happy didn't like talking about private shit, but Jax was his vice president, so he would answer his questions. "I knew it," Opie was saying. "When Lyla introduced us, I knew her voice sounded familiar. I fucking talked to her on the phone. When you guys got locked up the first time, Happy had me call his mom's house. Remember, Hap? You said the nurse might answer, and I could tell her what was going on."

"Yeah, I remember," Happy said.

He didn't know why Opie was acting like he'd found the cure for cancer. "It was her," Opie continued. "It was Ari. Shit. Can't believe she never said anything."

"She _never_ said _anything_," Chibs picked up where Opie left off. "I'm wondering if we should be offended the lass didn't trust us, Ope. All that time we tried to keep Club stuff from her, tried not to scare her away so Tara and Lyla could have a normal friend."

Chibs clapped a heavy hand on Happy's shoulder. "Like anything we could do would scare your woman!"

Jax watched Happy's reaction to Chibs' words carefully. If Ari wasn't Happy's woman, now would have been the time to speak up. But Happy didn't say anything. Then Chibs' eyes lit up in a way Jax knew meant trouble. Chibs smiled wickedly. "Has she told you about the night she spent here?" he asked Happy.

Chibs was trying to provoke him – that always livened up a party – but Happy's face was flat. "She spent the night here?" Juice asked.

"No," Opie said.

Chibs shook his head at Opie. "Aye, she did. I was pretty out of it and don't remember a whole lot, as I was on my back the whole time, but Piney saw most of it."

Opie rubbed a hand over his beard, covering his smile. "Shit," he muttered.

"Piney watched?" Juice asked, making a face.

Finally Happy spoke. His words were slow and measured. "I know you're full of shit, but you still only got ten seconds."

Chibs laughed – but once he thought about it, he realized he didn't particularly want Happy pounding on him, so he disappeared into the crowd. "Shit," Juice said, eyeing Happy nervously.

"No way that happened," Jax said. "Chibs is just giving you shit. Right Ope?"

Opie nodded. "Yeah. Ari was here one night, but that was because she was taking care of Chibs."

Opie held up a hand to stop him as Happy, his face cold, made to follow Chibs across the room. "No, Hap, he was stabbed. Ari was taking care of him. As a nurse. Her and Tara both."

Happy vaguely remembered, months ago, when he was inside and heard the news about Chibs being stabbed. Jax said Tara and her nurse friend had taken care of Chibs. It had never occurred to Happy that the "nurse friend" could be Ari. Happy didn't like the idea of Ari being at the clubhouse, getting to know Opie, Chibs, and Piney, without him. He wasn't sure if he would have liked the idea even if he had also been there. He preferred to keep her separate from the club. Ari was one thing, the club was another, and Happy liked to keep his shit to himself.

Happy kept a discreet eye on Ari. She was still in a corner of the room, talking with Tara and Lyla. Then Clay and Tig came over to the bar. "So," Clay said. "The nurse seems to have a lot of secrets."

Happy didn't say anything. Jax's eyes went from Clay to Happy as Clay continued, "I invited her here tonight, but we can't have someone around who we can't trust."

Happy looked up and locked eyes with Clay. "I trust her."

Clay and Jax exchanged a look. "How do you know her?" Clay asked.

Happy felt uncomfortable. He fucking hated talking about this shit. "She was my mom's nurse," he said shortly.

"How long?" Jax asked.

Happy shrugged. "Awhile. Since Tacoma."

Juice looked surprised. "That's a long time."

"Okay," Clay said. "If you vouch for her, I'm good with it. But let me tell you right now, my old lady is pissed at your old lady. And that's not good for any of us."

Happy had to tell his president the truth. "She's not my old lady."

Tig leaned in. "What is she then? I didn't think she was just a piece of ass, but I heard you screwing her – if she's not your old lady she's fair game. I want her."

Happy leaned in as well, so his face was an inch away from Tig's. "No. She's not free game. So watch your fucking step."

Jax was intrigued by the vehemence in Happy's tone. If Ari wasn't his old lady, then what was she? "If she comes around here again, you're responsible for her," Clay warned Happy.

Happy gave him a nod, but he didn't really want Ari around the clubhouse anyway.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Gemma walked over to Ari, Tara, and Lyla. "I want to talk to Little Miss Secrets alone," Gemma told Tara and Lyla.

Lyla shot Ari a worried look. Tara opened her mouth to argue, but Gemma pointed a finger at her. "Leave."

Tara squeezed Ari's arm reassuringly, and then she and Lyla left. Ari turned to face Gemma, but she wasn't feeling too nervous anymore. She had been pleasantly surprised that Lyla and Tara didn't seem mad at her. Curious, disbelieving, but not mad. They were her best friends, and Ari knew that even if Gemma was pissed at her, it wouldn't matter. She still had her best friends, and she got to see Happy again. It was hard for Ari to be too worried about Gemma's feelings. She liked Gemma just fine, and she didn't want to be on her shit list, but they had never been close.

Gemma took out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled before she looked at Ari. "So," she said.

She jerked her head in Happy's direction. "This the reason you weren't lookin' for an old man?"

Ari knew she had to be honest with Gemma, if no one else, and she knew Gemma protected the club and the men first. This, she could tell her the truth about. "Yes," she replied.

"How do you know Happy?"

Ari put her hands in her back pockets. "I met him about five years ago, in Tacoma. I was his mother's nurse."

Gemma blew out some smoke. "And how well do you know him?"

Ari crossed her arms. "Well enough."

Gemma eyed her. "You know what he does? For the club?"

Ari answered simply. "Yes."

Gemma pursed her lips, looking Ari up and down. Ari seemed a little tense, but she didn't seem scared. She didn't seem bothered or turned on by what Happy did – and this was important, Gemma knew, if this thing between Ari and Happy was real. "You his old lady?" Gemma asked.

Ari shook her head. "No."

Gemma's eyes narrowed. "No? Then how do you know the Tacoma guys?"

"I patched one or two of them up, before I moved to Bakersfield with Happy's mother. They knew I was a nurse, and that I would keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah," Gemma said. "You seem to be pretty good at keeping your mouth shut."

Ari tried not to sigh at Gemma's insinuation. She was sure her hour was almost up, and she wanted to leave. "Look, Gemma," Ari said. "I didn't say anything about Happy because I _am_ good about keeping my mouth shut, and you know he keeps his shit quiet. I have to go now, but – I hope we're okay. You let me know."

Ari pressed her lips together, gave Gemma a little nod, and walked away. Gemma stared after her with something akin to approval. She would keep her eye on Ari, but she couldn't deny she was a little eager to see what Happy and Ari were like together.

"Nice hickey!" Gemma called after her.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari parked her car in her driveway and walked up to her front door. As she walked onto the porch, she felt a moment of unease, as if someone was watching her. Feeling cautious, Ari reached inside her purse and gripped her gun. "You always carry a gun now?" came a familiar, raspy voice.

Ari relaxed when Happy stepped out of the shadows. "I didn't see your bike," Ari tried changing the subject.

"Parked it around the side. You didn't answer my question. You didn't pack heat before."

"I didn't live by myself before," Ari replied, taking a step closer to him.

~*~*F*~L*~A*~S*~H*~B*~A*~C*~K*~*~

"_I heard there was a break-in on the next block," Happy said to Ari._

_He and Ari were in the backyard of Anita's house in Tacoma. Anita was napping and they didn't want to disturb her, so they went outside. Ari shrugged in response to Happy's remark and said, "I heard it was random. Just some jewelry was taken."_

_Happy stood. "Come with me."_

_Ari looked surprised, but she followed Happy as he moved across the backyard. The yard ended where the woods began, and there was a lot of privacy. As Ari had come to know both Happy and Anita, she realized that privacy was very important to both of them. Happy came to a halt once they were further from the house, and Ari stopped as well._

_Happy reached behind him and pulled out a gun from his waistband. Ari blinked, but she didn't flinch. "I want you to take this," he said._

_He held it out, and Ari took it. "C'mon, I'll teach you how to use it."_

"_But Hap – " Ari started, only to have Happy cut her off._

"_You need protection if I'm not here."_

"_But I – " Ari tried again._

"_Aria, you need to learn this shit. Quit bitching."_

_Ari's eyes narrowed at that. "Fine," she agreed._

_If Happy had been paying attention, he would have noticed her tone was too sweet. "A'ight, look between the sights when you aim," he instructed. "Grip it firm, but not too tight. Don't lock up your arms. You need to be firm, but loose. This is a .9mm, so the kick won't be bad. Squeeze the trigger steady, firm, and don't anticipate. Just steady all the way through so you don't jerk when the gun goes off."_

"_Okay," Ari said._

_Happy looked at her for a moment – she seemed awfully casual about this – but he jogged a little ways away and picked up a bag. Ari saw it was full of cans. She couldn't help herself from checking out his ass when he bent over. She watched as he placed a few cans in a straight line on top of a tree stump._

_He put on his sunglasses and walked back over to her. "So you want me to just aim for the cans?" Ari asked._

_Happy stepped behind her. "Yeah. Don't forget to take the safety off, it's right by the – "_

_He stopped talking as Ari turned off the safety by the trigger and quickly chambered a round. She raised the gun and fired off three rounds – and all three cans fell to the ground. Happy lowered his head, looking at her over the top of his sunglasses. Ari grinned at him. "I tried to tell you," she said._

_Her voice was smug. "I'm a pretty good shot."_

"_Where'd you learn how to shoot?" Happy asked._

_She put the safety back on the gun and jutted out her hip as she stood there. "My father taught me when I was a kid."_

_Happy pushed his sunglasses back up his nose. "Lemme see you go again."_

_Happy set up some more cans. This time he placed four in an uneven formation. Ari hit all the cans again, and Happy was pleased. After a little while, they went back to sitting on the patio. Ari went inside and brought out two beers, handing one to Happy. "Ma still asleep?" he asked._

"_Yeah," Ari said, sitting in the chair next to Happy's. _

_He handed her the gun again. "Keep this easily accessible," he said._

_Ari nodded, turning the gun over in her hands. "The serial numbers are filed off," she said._

_Her tone was even. Happy looked at her out of the corner of his eye, trying to decipher what she was saying. The words were out of his mouth before he really thought about it. "Don't know any women who check on serial numbers," he said._

"_I bet women cops do," Ari suggested._

_Happy put his sunglasses on top of his head. "You ain't a cop."_

_Ari took a sip of her beer. "How do you know?"_

_Happy took a swig of beer as well. "I'd know."_

"_Well," Ari said, "I know the reason you file serial numbers off – so it can't be traced. You think I'm gonna shoot someone?"_

_Happy considered. He really didn't know what Ari would or wouldn't do if she felt threatened. She had been his mother's nurse for a year now, but she often still seemed mysterious. But he did know she was tough, and that she didn't scare easy. "I don't know," he said aloud. "Would you?"_

_Ari hesitated, then said, "I have."_

_She calmly brought her beer bottle to her lips again. It was the first time she told anyone she had killed someone. It hadn't been eating her up, but it did feel good to get it off her chest. "Yeah?" Happy asked, unfazed by her confession. "You gonna go around poppin' people now that I gave you this gun?"_

_Ari snorted. "Yeah, I'll prowl the streets while Anita's napping."_

_Happy swallowed his beer. "So why'd you do it?"_

_Ari looked down at the ground. When she spoke, her story held some truth but left out a lot of details. "Heard some noise at the door, went for my gun just in case. Guy came in and he had a gun, one thing led to another – I had to do it. Self-defense."_

_Happy leaned back in his chair. "Good. You do the same thing if anything like that happens around here. Then you call me, and I'll take care of the body."_

"I'm here now," Happy said. "You can put your gun away."

Happy and Ari went inside Ari's house. Ari put her gun and her purse on the table in the hall. She turned around to find Happy's intense gaze focused on her. She stared back at him, wondering what he was thinking. They didn't have Anita to take care of, bringing them together, anymore. Now, they had sex.

The tension between them grew as their eyes remained locked. Ari wanted to go to him, touch him, but she felt like his gaze was pinning her in place. When Happy finally spoke, Ari wasn't expecting his question. "Who'd you sleep with when I was inside?"

Ari shifted her weight. "Some guy, once - a one-night stand. I was in Oregon for a few months before I came to Charming. It was just someone I met there."

Happy's face didn't show any sort of reaction, and Ari wasn't sure what to do. She didn't sleep around, and Happy had never said anything that would lead her to believe he wanted to be exclusive. So why did she feel guilty admitting she slept with someone else?

"What about Chibs?" Happy asked.

Ari blinked in surprise. "Chibs? What about him?"

As soon as she said it, her eyes widened with the realization of what Happy meant. Ari couldn't believe Happy thought she would sleep with Chibs. She hadn't needed to learn about sweetbutts to know that if she slept with one of Happy's brothers, he would never want anything to do with her. "Chibs?" she repeated incredulously.

Happy stepped forward and put his hands on her hips. He had known it was bullshit but he'd needed to see her reaction. "He likes you."

Ari tossed her head. "Well, he should," she said loftily. "He's alive thanks to me. He got stabbed and Tara stitched him up, but then she went into labor so I stayed with him. He got feverish and it looked bad for awhile, so I had to stay all night."

Happy wrapped the ends of her hair around his hand. Ari scowled at him. "I never slept with Chibs, or any other Son. I've never even been on the back of anyone's bike besides yours."

"Good," was all he said.

Ari frowned at him. Happy's hand drifted from her hip to her stomach, then to her breast. He squeezed, and leaned down to kiss her. "Quit pouting," he ordered.

Ari's bottom lip stuck out further. "I'm not."

Happy sucked on her protruding lip. He backed her up against the wall and pressed his hard body against her soft curves. "Yeah you are," he said as his hands unzipped her pants.

Ari inhaled sharply when he put his hand down her pants. His fingers teased her clit. He watched her as he kept touching her; watched her writhe and pant and scream his name. After she came she sagged against the wall, going limp in his arms, and made Happy feel powerful. _He_ had reduced this gorgeous, bold woman, his Aria, into a quivering mess.

Ari stirred against him. Happy took his hand out of her pants and leaned in to kiss her. Ari kissed him back lazily. Happy trailed kisses from her mouth, to her cheek; behind her ear, and down to her neck. He licked the vein in her neck. Her pulse beat against his tongue, and Happy nibbled a little, but not hard enough to leave a mark this time.

Ari's hips thrust against him. "Hap," she said with a moan. "Quit teasing. I want you."

Happy mumbled a response against her skin. "Got all night."

But Ari wanted more, and she wanted it now. Happy getting her off with his hand had only made her crave more of him. She brought her lips to his ear. "I want more," she whispered.

Her tongue traced his outer ear, and then she continued throatily, "I want to feel you inside of me. Filling me, stretching me."

Happy drew back slightly to look at her, his eyes dark with desire. He loved the shit she would do and say for him during sex. When he used to fantasize about her, before they slept together the first time, he had thought up a lot of different scenarios. But he hadn't known Ari would make him so crazy. He couldn't get enough of her.

Ari reached out and cupped Happy through his jeans. Happy put his hand on top of hers, moving it in a little circular motion. "This what you want?" Happy asked huskily.

Ari bit her lip and nodded. Happy let go of her hand and undid his pants. Ari pushed his jeans down past his hips and while he rolled on a condom, Ari shimmied out of her own pants. He lifted Ari up a little and sheathed himself inside of her. "Oh God," she cried out.

Happy groaned as she vised him tightly. "You like when I fuck you against a wall?" he asked.

"Yes - oh God - yes!" she said as he pumped into her.

Ari pushed Happy's shirt up and over his head. She began placing open-mouthed kisses on his chest, then squealed as Happy hit a particularly pleasureable spot inside her. Happy noticed, grinned, and did it again. Ari screamed as she came undone around him.

Happy kept pistoning in and out of her, Ari's body jerking against the wall. She kissed any part of him she could reach. "Aria, fuck, yes," Happy grunted over and over again, and then his body went rigid against hers.

Happy stood still, breathing heavily, and after a moment Ari gave the bottom of his chin an affectionate peck. She smiled at him, feeling satisfied, and said, "We should have started doing this years ago."


	8. Chapter 8

Happy woke up alone in Ari's bed the next morning. He lay there and heard her moving around downstairs. He could smell food and coffee - Ari was making him breakfast. After the workout he had given her last night, he was surprised she was already up. Neither one of them had grabbed more than a couple hours of sleep.

Happy lifted his head to look at the clock beside Ari's bed. It read 8:30AM. Happy frowned at the ceiling. Usually he rolled out of bed at the clubhouse, gulped some of the coffee Gemma or Bobby had made - the Prospects weren't allowed to make coffee after one of them brewed a pot that was more water than bean - and went to work, whether it be as a mechanic or as an outlaw. And though he didn't have set hours, it was known that if you were working at Teller-Morrow for the day, you tried to get in by 9AM.

Happy knew that unless he left Ari's house right now, there was no way he would be at work by nine. He felt a growing irritation. He didn't _want_ to leave. He wanted to eat, and he wanted to get blown - he was indifferent about the order. But he knew that he'd catch shit from the guys if he came in late, because by now they probably all knew where he was. He and Ari hadn't left the party together, but Happy had seen the smirk on Tig's face and the knowing look in Jax's eye when he'd headed for his bike the previous night. And Happy was sure Kozik and the rest of Tacoma would be only too happy to answer any questions SAMCRO might have about Ari. They had always enjoyed giving him shit about "his hot nurse".

Happy's irritation grew. This wouldn't be a problem if the other Sons didn't know Ari. If she never planned on telling them she knew him, why did she hang around the club? Just how well had she gotten to know SAMCRO while he was locked away?

Happy found his jeans on the floor and pulled them on, not bothering with the zipper or top button. He went downstairs and followed the smell of bacon to the kitchen. Ari was standing at the stove, her back to him, and wearing only an oversized t-shirt.

She jumped when he spoke, not having heard him enter the kitchen. "How much have you been hanging around the club?"

Ari turned to face him, her eyes searching his face. "Not that much," she said cautiously.

"Why do you hang around if you're not looking to get with anyone?"

There had been anger in his tone. Ari stepped over to him and put her arms around his waist, tilting her head back to look at him. "I hang out with Tara and Lyla a lot, and sometimes we go to the clubhouse. But not that often - and even that wasn't until pretty recently, after Tara had Thomas. Chibs and Opie said it was okay. And I never went when other charters were there - until last night, and that was only because I didn't know until I got there."

Happy's expression didn't soften. "Why do they call you Arianna?"

Ari didn't freeze up. She was ready for this, had thought about how to explain to Happy why he knew her by one name but now she went by another. And for the first time, she lied to him. Not a lie of omission, an outright lie. "Ari, Aria...just nicknames for Arianna," she said.

She could tell her answers were appeasing him. Ari couldn't help but feel hopeful about what this all meant. Usually Happy didn't care what other people did. He was normally not talkative in general and Ari still remembered her surprise when she had accompanied Happy and Anita to one of Anita's consultations. Happy had fired off questions like bullets. He had interrogated the doctor to the point Ari almost felt sorry for the man. If Happy was asking her questions, it was because her answers were important to him. She was pretty sure it meant he wanted her in his life past this morning.

He looked at her, his eyes flicking down her front, and she saw him blink. "What?" she asked.

Happy didn't answer, but any residual tension left his body. He recognized the shirt she was wearing. It was much too big on her, and SONS was emblazoned across the front. It was _his_ shirt, the one she had borrowed and worn the morning he had left for Belfast. She still had it.

His hand drifted down to her neck, his thumb brushing over the bruised bite mark he'd left there. "Why did you move to Charming?" he asked, his voice now more curious than angry.

Ari tightened her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his chest. "So I could see you," she mumbled against his skin.

He ran a hand over her blonde hair. "I would have found you anyway."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari was practically panting as Happy drove her wild. She could give as good as she got but she had discovered over the past few weeks that sometimes Happy seemed to like hanging back out of her reach as he touched her, played with her, and watched her dissolve into a begging, shaking bundle of need. It hadn't surprised Ari that he got off on being the dominant one. She had always known he was a little possessive, a little controlling, with what he considered his.

What did kind of surprise Ari was that she liked it. She had never done some of the stuff she did with Happy with anyone else before; this was probably because anyone else would have asked her first, and Ari couldn't imagine talking about and agreeing to some of the dirtier stuff in the light of day. But Happy didn't ask, he just did, and Ari found it exciting. She was sure he would stop if she told him no, but she couldn't imagine denying him. He always made her feel good, and she trusted him.

Ari let out a long, gutteral moan. Happy's fingers were inside her and his mouth was on her skin. "Yes, right there - again, touch me - oh, God, yes."

She opened her eyes and found him watching her. He lifted his head and their eyes locked as he kept fingering her. By now, he knew exactly what spot to hit to give her the most pleasure. He was completely focused on her and Ari knew she was about to come. Happy was naked too, and his erection let her know that he liked watching her lose her mind.

She screamed his name as she came, her entire body shaking, and Happy withdrew his fingers. He ran the back of his hand up her body and Ari shuddered. Happy's face took on a self-satisfied, almost lazy expression. Then he reached a hand under her ass and pinched it. "Get on your knees," he ordered.

Ari bit her lip, giving him that look he loved - the one that let him know she'd do what he wanted and that it turned her on - and rolled over. She got on all fours and Happy wasted no time plunging into her waiting wetness. "Fuck, yes, Aria," he groaned.

All she could do was moan as he started moving in and out of her still-sensitive pussy, causing her a mix of pleasure and pain. Ari pushed back against him, feeling him inside her without the barrier of a condom. She thought sex felt so much better without one.

After that first morning of Happy asking her questions, they had settled into being together without any further discussion. Now, three weeks later, they spent every night together at Ari's house. Neither Happy nor Ari worked normal hours, so sometimes she would be asleep when he slipped into bed at three in the morning. Or she would call him when she got off at midnight and he would come pick her up, and then they would go to her house.

They didn't spend a lot of time at the clubhouse. At first, Ari didn't know why Happy didn't like having her there. She knew he wasn't fucking croweaters in her absence; three days after their reunion, he had told her he didn't want to wear a condom when they had sex. Ari was on the pill, but she made him get an STD test. When he came back clean, she told him she knew about sweetbutts and what they did for the club but if he fucked anyone else he'd have to wear a condom with her. He'd simply agreed, "Okay."

That had been almost two weeks ago. When they were together, they still didn't spend much time at the clubhouse. Happy was there for work, for church, and to hang out when Ari wasn't around. Ari didn't go to the clubhouse without Happy but she did still spend time with Tara and Lyla when she was free and Happy was busy. They hung out at Tara's house, or Lyla's, or went out somewhere. Ari saw Opie, Piney, Jax, and one or two of the others once in awhile when she was at her friends' houses, or around town.

They didn't hang out with their friends together, but Ari didn't think it was a problem - yet. Happy just had to get used to the idea that Ari wanted to be a part of every aspect of his life. This wasn't Tacoma; he couldn't keep her separate from his club life, like he had with his mother. Ari would give Happy time to get used to the idea, because she didn't plan on going anywhere.

Years ago, Ari had worried her crush on Happy was making her think she was falling in love with him. Now, a mere three weeks after seeing him for the first time in almost a year and a half, Ari knew that she _was_ in love with Happy. She was equally sure that even if he loved her back, he would never admit it.

But she could tell he cared about her. They didn't talk about exclusivity, and the term "old lady" never passed his lips. But neither one of them slept with anyone else. He spent every night with her, and she knew he had made it clear to the club that she was with him.

~*~*F*~L*~A*~S*~H*~B*~A*~C*~K*~*~

"_Well, look who finally came up for air," Piney said when Happy and Ari walked into the clubhouse one night._

_Like he had whenever she was at the Tacoma clubhouse, Happy had an arm around her shoulders, keeping her against his side. Piney, Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Jax, Tara, Clay, and Gemma were all there, along with the prospects and a few croweaters. "Hi," Tara said, leaving Jax's side and immediately heading towards her friend._

_Tig smirked and, gesturing towards Ari with his beer, said to Bobby, "Is it just me, or is the chick walking funny?"_

_"Shut up," Happy said nonchalantly, and Chibs smacked the back of Tig's head for good measure._

_Tig just laughed, and Happy and Ari headed towards the bar. It was still pretty early in the evening, but Bobby poured Happy a shot. "You want one?" he asked Ari._

_Ari noticed Bobby, Tig, and Clay - the ones who didn't know her - watching her not-so-surreptitiously. To Bobby's surprise, she nodded yes to his question. As Bobby poured her a shot, Tara finally reached them. "You want some food with that?" she asked Ari. "There's pizza in the kitchen." _

_Ari looked at Happy, who nodded, and said to Tara, "Sure. We haven't eaten. Where's the kitchen?"_

_"I'll show you. There's sausage and pepperoni, and also vegetable - " Tara started to say, but Gemma interrupted. _

_"They'll get it," Gemma said, waving the croweaters over._

_The two women looked Ari up and down. Clearly someone had told them she was the reason Happy wasn't fucking them anymore. Ari knew they had never liked her anyway. At first they thought she was competition. When they came to understand she really wasn't after any Sons, then they thought she was just stupid._

_Happy's hand came to rest on Ari's back. "Get us some of everything," he said to the women._

_They obeyed. Happy acknowledged Gemma's action with a nod. Gemma was making sure the women respected Ari. Gemma gave him a nod back, then leaned on the bar next to Ari and Tara. She lit her cigarette as the other two women chatted. Happy didn't have an arm around Ari anymore, but Gemma noticed he didn't go far as he talked with the other men._

_The croweaters came back carrying two plates. One of them put a plate in front of Ari, sulking as she did so, while the other handed one to Happy with a seductive look in her eye. Happy took the plate without looking at her and moved closer to Ari, placing his plate next to hers on the bar._

_Ari continued talking to Tara, and Happy was talking to Bobby across the bar. Happy took the piece of vegetable pizza off his plate and put it onto Ari's, and continued holding out his plate to her. Without pausing in her conversation with Tara, Ari picked off all the red peppers and dumped them onto Happy's waiting plate. Happy scooped them up and ate them with bites of his meat pizza. Ari ate a piece of her pizza and then passed the crust to Happy, who popped it into his mouth._

_Gemma raised an eyebrow and looked at Clay, who had also noticed the exchange. To Clay, Gemma, and the rest of the club, Happy was Happy, a SAMCRO enforcer who kept to himself until the club needed something. Likewise, Ari was the nurse who worked with Tara; the nice girl who they thought they could trust, as far as outsiders went._

_To them, Happy and Ari had just met a few days ago. Though the two had told Clay, Gemma, and the others the story of their past acquaintance, it was disconcerting to see it right in front of them. Ari, who they had been wary of sharing details about club activities with, knew enough about the killer to know he liked red peppers on his pizza. Happy, who they never saw with the same girl twice, had spent enough time with this woman that he knew she would give him parts of her meal. Gemma knew that if Ari was with Happy, there was a lot more behind that pretty face than Gemma had ever imagined._

_As Happy and Ari finished eating, everyone spread out across the room. Happy left Ari to talk with Tara and Gemma as he got pulled into a card game with Chibs, Tig, Clay, and Jax. "So," Tara said as soon as Gemma left to check on something in the kitchen, "What have you been up to? I don't think I've even seen you since the night of the party."_

_Ari bit her lip, but couldn't quite hide her smile. "I've been...pretty busy..."_

_Tara laughed. "So you and Happy are together, together? What did he say?"_

_Ari shrugged. "Hap's more about actions than words," she replied vaguely._

_Tara leaned in. "Everyone is talking about the two of you. Kozik told everyone about the time you were out riding with Happy and someone shot at you."_

_"He shot at Happy," Ari corrected. "I was just there."_

_Tara eyed her. "Jax said you even know Happy's real name."_

_Ari frowned. "Is it a secret?"_

_Tara nodded. "Nobody knew it. And even though Jax knows now, he still won't tell me what it is."_

_Tara was looking at Ari like she had never seen her before. "What?" Ari finally asked._

_Tara shook her head. "Nothing, it's just - you and Happy. You have this history. I didn't expect it."_

_Ari shrugged. "He's really good in bed."_

_Tara snickered. "I bet," came Gemma's voice from behind her._

_Ari turned, her body a little tense, but Gemma was smiling. Ari looked over Gemma's shoulder and saw Happy watching her. She smiled at him, and relaxed._

_A short time later, Ari was heading back from the bathroom when she ran into Chibs. "Hey," Ari greeted him._

_To her bemusement, Chibs waved at her. Ari raised an eyebrow. Usually he hugged her or punched her shoulder or something. "What's going on?" she asked him._

_They were down a hallway, close to the main room of the clubhouse, but it was private enough that they could talk quietly. "So, you and the killer," Chibs said, leaning against the wall. "I would never have guessed. You've got some secrets behind that pretty face, don't ya."_

_Chibs didn't know how right he was. Still, Ari smiled easily. "Everyone does."_

_"It's a good thing you didn't let me put my hands on you," Chibs remarked. "Happy would have me looking like Chucky about now."_

_Ari laughed and made a face. "No."_

_Chibs nodded. "Aye, he would. He's made it right clear to everyone it's him you're with. If you know him like we're all thinking you do, you know he can be...violent."_

_"Yes," Ari said. "I do know that. I don't want to be with anyone else anyway."_

_"I know that," Chibs said. "You just make sure Killah knows that too, yeah?" _

_Chibs ambled away. Ari looked off to the side and found Happy's eyes on her. Happy hadn't asked her any more about Chibs, Tara, or anyone else, but Ari freely told him everything she had been up to while he was locked up - except the real reason she had left Bakersfield. Like her past before Tacoma, that remained a secret._

_Ari had hoped that telling him everything about her life in Charming would make him see she could handle being around the club, and that she only wanted him. Now, as the night wore on, Ari realized that Happy didn't want her at the club because he didn't want to share her attention. He also didn't want to split his own focus. He didn't seem comfortable leaving her to her own devices while he shot pool with Bobby or played cards with Jax, Tig, Clay, and Chibs; but he also didn't want to kiss her or talk to her while his brothers were around._

_Ari soon realized Happy didn't know how to be with a woman around the club when that woman wasn't a croweater. She was willing to be patient and let him figure it out; after all, she could always nudge him along in the right direction if she needed to._

Ari knew Happy had never told the club a woman was off-limits before. She hugged that piece of knowledge to herself tightly, happily. She didn't think Happy would tell her he loved her, but it didn't bother her. He didn't need to. She didn't know if his feelings were as strong as hers but she knew he had them, because he let her love him.

He let her take care of him. She made his meals and told him to be careful. They checked in with each other throughout the day, the way they had when Anita was alive. He was in charge in bed but he let her cuddle up to him after. Ari knew Happy wasn't like this with just anyone, and it made her feel secure in thinking she was special to him, and that there was something real between them.

"Hap," Ari said, elbowing him. "We gotta go soon."

They were lying next to each other in bed, both on their backs, and both trying to even out their breathing after their fierce bout of sex. Happy snorted in response. "You don't look ready to me."

Ari sat up and leaned over him, her hair brushing his chest. She pouted. "What's wrong with how I look, Hap?" she asked him, running her hand along her naked body.

He grabbed a handful of her ass. "Nothing. But this ain't a view I'm gonna share."

Ari smiled innocently at him. "It's a bachelorette party for a porn star, Happy. It'll get pretty crazy."

Ari, Tara, Lyla's sister, and Lyla's porn friends were all attending Lyla's bachelorette party tonight. Happy was going to drop her off and then spend his night with the club. Opie had already told him and Jax that Lyla's sister had hired male strippers.

Happy pointed his finger at Ari warningly. "I don't give a fuck, you keep your clothes on."

Ari batted her eyelashes at him in an overly exaggerated manner. "Yes, Happy," she agreed in a singsong voice.

He frowned at her, not liking her tone. Ari giggled when Happy grabbed her, swinging his leg over her thigh and rolling on top of her. His voice was low when he said, "Do I gotta remind you that no one else gets to see you like this?"

His tone had been playful, sexy, but Ari could see the faint glimmer of seriousness in his eyes. His hands were caressing her skin. "No, David," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "I know."

He put his hand between her legs, the seriousness leaving his eyes and a dark grin lighting his face. "Maybe I should remind you anyway," he mused aloud.

Ari squirmed. "Happy," she whined. "We can't, I'm already going to be late! I still have to shower."

Happy let her up. Mostly relieved - but a little disappointed - she started walking toward the bathroom. Ari turned when she heard Happy behind her. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

He patted her ass. "Reminding you in the shower."

A smile lit Ari's face. "Multi-tasking. I like it."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari ended up being late to Lyla's bachelorette party. Tara and Lyla's sister were sitting together outside, waiting for Ari, when Happy dropped her off. Tara had a beer in her hand, and Lyla's sister had a bottle of vodka. "What, you weren't slutty enough to be let inside?" Ari greeted Tara.

Ari knew that besides Tara, Lyla's sister, and herself, everyone else at the party was someone Lyla knew from work. Ari paused as a thought occurred to her. "Ima didn't crash the party, did she?"

Tara shook her head. "No, she wouldn't dare."

"Your man is really sexy," said the woman Ari assumed was Lyla's sister.

She looked a lot like Lyla and had similar coloring, though her blonde hair was stick-straight and only went a little bit past her shoulders. Tara smiled at the older blonde's comment. "Ari, this is Lyla's sister, Audrey."

Ari gave her a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Audrey shook her hand. "You too."

"And," Ari added. "Thanks."

Audrey's smile widened wickedly. "Sure. He's got a dangerous aura around him."

Ari and Tara exchanged a brief, amused look. "That scares some people," Ari remarked.

Audrey gave a throaty laugh. "That's part of the appeal though, isn't it?"

Ari didn't know what to make of this woman. She raised an eyebrow. "Got some personal experience in that area?" she asked lightly.

Ari had to laugh at the look of absolute delight and corruption filled Audrey's face. Lyla had a lot of sexual experience, but with her blonde hair, big blue eyes, and innocent face, she still came across as naïve. Audrey, though she looked like her sister, couldn't quite keep the sinful, experienced look out of her eye.

"I hooked up with one last night," Audrey answered Ari's question.

"Last night? Who?" Tara asked.

Audrey didn't give her a straight answer. "I went to this bar Lyla's mentioned before - Last Call?"

Tara nodded. "Kat's place."

Ari recognized the name as well. She went there with Lyla and Tara sometimes. It was a place they could go and blow off steam away from SAMCRO. One of the bartenders - Kat - was a friend of the club, so even though it was outside of Charming, it was considered a safe place to go. "So you found yourself a bad boy last night?" Ari prompted Audrey to finish her story.

Audrey took a drink straight from the vodka bottle before replying. She smiled with satisfaction and said, "Oh yeah. Didn't even get out of the bar."

Ari giggled, but Tara screwed up her face and asked, "The bathroom?"

Audrey nodded. "Yeah - the first time. After that we managed to make it to my hotel. I'm still sore."

Ari looked at Audrey. Either the woman was really drunk, or really open about saying whatever was on her mind. Ari had a feeling it was a combination of the two. "I hope cleaning the bathroom isn't one of Kat's duties," Tara said.

Ari didn't know Kat that well, but she and Tara were pretty good friends. "Oh come on now, Tara," Ari said, a knowing smirk on her face. "Sometimes you can only make it to the bathroom, right?"

Tara's eyes narrowed. "What did Lyla tell you?"

Ari grinned, then turned to Audrey and loudly explained, "Tara laid claim to her guy in the bathroom at CaraCara."

Audrey's brow furrowed for a moment as she thought. "Lyla's porn studio?"

Ari nodded, and Audrey smiled. "Now that," she said approvingly, "Is dirty."

Tara blushed slightly, and Audrey turned to Ari. "Okay, your turn. With a man like that you've _got_ to be doing it anywhere and everywhere."

Ari bit her lip, thinking. Audrey seemed to have a lot of experience in this area, and Ari didn't want her answer to disappoint. "Rest stop," Ari finally replied.

Tara shook her head as Audrey cheered. "And another one does it in a public bathroom! Three for three!"

Tara started laughing at Audrey, and drank some more of her beer. Ari held up a finger. "No no," she said. "I didn't say the bathroom. I said the _rest stop_. As in, we were out on his bike and he pulled over, and we did it outside against the building."

There was dead silence for a moment, and Tara and Audrey both stared at Ari. Audrey looked Ari up and down, and then she let out another whoop. "That is amazing!"

She jumped off the picnic table, stumbling slightly in her tall heels. "Come on, let's quit hiding out here from the porn queens. We're slutty enough to hang with them."

Tara looked at Ari as Audrey started walking. They got to their feet as well, and Ari put an arm around Tara as they walked. "Shit, she's like a drunken, slutty cheerleader," Ari said to Tara.

Tara snorted a laugh. Audrey looked at them over her shoulder. "I was a cheerleader," she said with a wicked grin.

Ari grinned in response, saying, "Why hasn't Lyla brought you to the clubhouse yet? The guys are _really_ going to like you."

"That's probably why," Tara muttered under her breath.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

A week later, Ari was at Lyla's house helping her to go over wedding plans. Lyla and Opie were getting married in one month. "Where are the kids?" Ari asked.

She had been there only ten minutes, but the house seemed too quiet. "Piper and Kenny are with my mom, and Ellie's at a friend's house."

Ari rubbed Lyla's arm sympathetically. "She still doesn't like to be around when Opie's gone, huh?"

Lyla sighed. "Nope."

The guys were all off on a run, for the first time since half of them had gotten out of jail. Ari couldn't believe how much she missed Happy. They had been separated for long periods of time before, and it had never really bothered her. In Tacoma she had sometimes gone weeks without seeing him. But now that they were together in every sense of the word, Ari didn't like being without him.

Happy had told Ari he would only be gone a few days. He had also said he probably wouldn't be able to call while he was gone so if she needed anything, she should ask Piney or one of the prospects, who had stayed behind. Happy had only been gone for a little over a day, and Ari was already feeling unhappy because she couldn't even talk to him on the phone.

Lyla waved her hand in front of Ari's face. "Uh, hello? Ari, are you even listening to me?"

Ari blinked, pushing thoughts of Happy from her mind. "Sorry," she apologized. "What were you saying? You found a deejay for the wedding?"

Lyla tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're thinking about Happy."

It wasn't a question, but Ari nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm listening, really."

Lyla looked serious. "Ari, has Happy or anyone told you about – about what happens on runs?"

Ari's brow furrowed in confusion. "You mean, what they're doing? No. I probably don't need to know. Why, does Opie tell you?"

Ari was relatively sure that even old ladies weren't supposed to know the details of club activities. Lyla fidgeted in her chair. "No, I mean – shit, I wish Gemma were here," she muttered.

Now Ari was even more confused. "Gemma? Here? Why? Lyla, what's going on? Just tell me."

"The guys fuck other women on runs," Lyla blurted out.

That piece of news hit Ari like a punch to the stomach. She shook her head as she spoke. "No. Some of them, maybe. Not Happy. Or Jax. Opie? Not Opie, Lyla."

Lyla shrugged. "The rule is, what happens on the road, stays on the road. The guys that have old ladies would never bring a girl back with them. They don't mess around at home. But on a run…"

"What, it's like an all-access pass?" Ari asked sarcastically.

She shook her head again, more firmly this time. "No. You and Opie are getting _married _next month, Lyla, and now you're telling me he's screwing some croweater in Nevada? No way."

Lyla twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "I don't think he is," she admitted. "But if he did, Ari, I wouldn't hold it against him. He wouldn't tell me, and if I found out, I would pretend I didn't know. That's what we all do, even Gemma."

Ari couldn't believe that. "No. Tara would never take that from Jax," she pointed out.

"Everyone's different, especially Tara and Jax. But Happy? Ari, he's old-school MC. You have to know that."

Ari kept shaking her head slowly, back and forth, even as she knew what Lyla said was the truth. "This is what old ladies do," Lyla said. "It's something you accept if you're going to be in this life."

Ari didn't know what to think. She knew their relationship was different, and she knew he cared about her, but Happy followed club rules. It was black and white with him. If a club rule said you could mess around when you were out of town and your old lady would accept it as long as it didn't come home with you, he wouldn't see anything wrong with that. Ari wondered if he ever would have told her, or if he didn't even think it was important enough to mention.

Ari checked her cell. No missed calls or messages from Happy. "I'm sorry I said anything," Lyla said, distressed.

"Don't worry about it," Ari said.

She paused, then added, "I'm not his old lady anyway."

Lyla looked miserable.


	9. Chapter 9

Ari looked up at the sound of a motorcycle. It was starting to get dark outside, and she was sitting alone at her kitchen table paying her bills. Happy had been gone for three days and two nights. No matter what happened on runs, Ari still missed him. Lyla had told Tara, who had told Gemma, that Ari had been made aware of the "what happens on the road, stays on the road" adage. Tara had told Ari she just had to talk to Happy and make their own rules; she said Jax didn't screw around on her because after everything that happened with Ima, he knew she would leave him if he did it again.

Gemma, on the other hand, had told Ari that what happened on the road didn't matter. She said the men were away from the comforts of home, often in danger, and so they couldn't be blamed for living life to the fullest every moment. Gemma informed Ari that old ladies didn't ask, and their men didn't tell. Respect was all that mattered.

Ari knew that what she and Happy had was different. She knew that no woman knew Happy the way she did, and she knew she was keeping him happy in bed. The chances of him leaving her for some woman who threw herself at him in a bar were slim to none. But the thought of some other woman touching him, some other woman feeling him inside of her, made her feel awful. The idea of his hands caressing someone else right before they caressed her made her shudder.

Ari's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of the motorcycle stopped in front of her house. Hope starting to build inside of her, she went to the front door and wrenched it open. Happy was coming up the sidewalk. "Hey," he called out as he strode towards her.

Despite everything, a smile lit her face. He had come home to her. "Hi," she said, and threw her arms around him when he came to a stop in front of her.

Immediately, Happy's mouth attacked hers. He hoisted her up and Ari wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them inside the house. She kissed him back frantically, wanting to believe he had missed her and was now just as needy as she. Happy slammed her back against a wall as he kept kissing her, his whole body moving against hers.

Ari broke away from his kiss to focus on undoing his jeans. Her fingers fumbled as Happy pushed up her shirt and started kissing her breasts. When his tongue circled a nipple and he bit down, Ari inhaled sharply at the sensation. She shoved Happy away from her, sliding down his body until her feet hit the ground, but he barely had a chance to give her a "what the fuck" look before she told him what she wanted. "Fuck me, Happy," she demanded. "It's been three days, I can't wait."

A part of her wondered if maybe he _could_ wait. Maybe he _could_ waste some time teasing her, because maybe he got laid last night. "Can you?" she asked.

"No," Happy answered.

Oblivious to the thoughts running around in her head, he grinned at her and started taking his clothes off. "Strip," he commanded.

Ari quickly undressed. "Couch," she told Happy when he reached for her, and they went into the living room.

Happy sat and tugged on her arm to pull her down with him. To his slight surprise, Ari straddled his legs. She brought both of her hands to his face as she kissed him, her mouth open and hot. Her naked breasts were pressed to his chest, and Happy could feel his dick hardening. It was nestled against Ari's stomach as she kept kissing him, rocking against him. She pulled away after a moment to catch her breath; Happy took that time to arrogantly think that Ari needed him, and missed the fucking only he could give her.

Happy's thoughts abruptly ended when Ari shifted, rose up a little, and then impaled herself on his cock. "Fuck, Aria," he ground out as she started moving right away.

Ari wasn't usually the one in control like this, but as she moved herself up and down, her breasts bouncing practically right in his face, Happy decided he didn't mind. He reached out and filled his hands with them, kneading and squeezing as Ari started talking. "I missed you, missed this. Fuck, Hap. Oh this feels good. Do you like this? Do you like how I feel around you?"

Happy lifted his hips and thrusted upward in response and Ari screamed at the feeling, as he hit a spot even deeper inside of her. "Harder," she demanded.

Ari's mouth was open as she breathing heavily and making little sounds of pleasure, and Happy brought his hand to the back of her head and thrust his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues danced around each other until Happy pulled away, breaking the kiss with a loud sucking sound. "You want more, Aria?" he asked the rhetorical question.

He grasped her hips and pulled her down, roughly, as he pushed up. He was buried deep inside of her. She threw her head back as she came hard. Happy's hands still gripped her hips and he shifted them so Ari was underneath him. He was inside of her, on top of her - he engulfed her.

Ari raised one leg and rested it on top of the back of the couch. Happy ran a hand up and down it once as he kept moving in and out of her. Ari squeezed her inner muscles around him. "Fuck, yeah, that's it," he said.

As he was pulling out, Ari did it again. That sent him over the edge. He came and his dick started softening, but he still didn't pull out of her. Happy looked at Ari, who was pinned by his body. She was lying on her back on the couch, her long blonde hair fanned over the arm rest, with her legs spread. Her eyes were focused on the ceiling and her chest was heaving nicely as her breathing slowly went back to normal.

He had missed her, and was arrogantly pleased that, judging by how quickly she had jumped him, she had missed him too. Happy felt an almost overwhelming sense of possessiveness when he looked at her spread open beneath him. He knew that now, if another man ever saw her like this, he'd kill him - and he would make it slow and painful.

Ari shifted and looked at Happy. He had a look in his eye that she didn't recognize. She did, however, recognize the self-satisfied smirk on his lips. But now that the haze of lust was clearing from her brain, Ari remembered all the bad thoughts and feelings she'd had while he was gone. "Hap," Ari said with a wiggle. "You're heavy."

He brought a hand to her hip, his fingers tracing her rose tattoo there. "I need to shower," he said after a minute.

Happy stood. When Ari didn't move, he reached down, gripped her arm, and pulled her to her feet. Despite her lingering feelings of doubt and dread over what to do if Happy was cheating on her, Ari let him pull her along behind him. "Need me to wash your...back?" Ari asked, her lips curving upwards slightly.

Happy turned on the water. While letting it run for a minute to get warm, he pulled Ari up against him. She brought her hand to the back of his shaved head and pushed his mouth down to meet hers. Happy's hand slid all the way down her back until, without warning, he slapped her ass.

Ari jerked, breaking their kiss, and looked up to find Happy with a wicked look in his eye. He did it again and Ari bit her lip to stop her moan. Happy noticed the action. "You like that, Aria?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded. Happy shook his head. "No babe, tell me."

Ari's voice was soft. "Do it again."

He pulled her into the shower with him. "Face the wall," he told her.

Ari did as he said, a thrill shooting through her as she wondered just what, exactly, he planned on doing. Happy came up behind her, his body crowding hers. "Put your hands flat on the wall," he said into her ear, his hand stroking her lower back.

Ari shivered at the feel of his breath on her. His body was shielding hers from the hot water that was beating down, and Ari would have been cold if she wasn't so turned on. She did as Happy instructed. "Don't move your hands," he warned, but before Ari could wonder why, she felt his hand against her ass again.

Ari whimpered and pushed back against him as he continued. No one besides Happy had ever spanked her before, and she hadn't known how much it would turn her on. The tingling Happy's hands were causing spread to her pussy, and Ari whimpered again.

Happy's cock was rapidly stiffening. He loved the shit Ari let him do to her, and he loved that she liked it. Ari could moan and scream with the best of them, but Happy always liked the little whimpering noises she would make the most. He had learned a long time ago that those were the sounds no woman could successfully fake.

His fingers found her opening and he guided his cock into her. Ari's whimpers grew louder as Happy pounded into her from behind, still slapping her ass every once in awhile as he moved faster and harder. "Yes, Hap, that feels good - right there - yes, ouch! More."

Happy leaned in and rasped out a command into her ear. "Come for me, Aria."

And she did.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

The next morning Happy woke up, looked to his right, and frowned. Ari was curled up on the far side of the bed. Usually she slept right next to him, his arm flung over her. He pulled on her arm, and she rolled over. He puts his hands on her breasts, massaging them, but she didn't wake up. Happy let himself play with the weight of them and pulled on her nipples. Ari shifted slightly, starting to wake up. Happy moved one of his hands between her legs and started stroking her.

Ari's eyes opened. "Hap?" she asked, still half-asleep and sounding confused.

Happy's hand stilled. "Who else would it be?"

Ari was now alert enough to pick up on the dangerous tone of his voice. She stroked his arm. "No one," she reassured him. "I was still asleep, I forgot you were back."

As she thought about it, Ari frowned, irritated. She knew what happened on runs, and Happy had the nerve to question _her_ fidelity? "I'm not going to cheat on you," she added irritably.

She wanted to ask if he could make the same promise, but something held her back. Happy was always honest with her, and she was afraid that if she asked him about this, he would tell her he wasn't going to be faithful on runs - and Ari still didn't know how she wanted to deal with that. She wanted Happy to respect her, but she was relatively certain she was too in love with him to leave him if he cheated.

Happy gave her a hard kiss. "Yeah, I know," he admitted.

Now that his mother was dead, Ari was the only woman he trusted. "You know I'd kill anyone else who touched you," he casually added.

Ari knew growing up with a father like hers had warped her. At times like this, it was especially obvious; she was relatively certain normal women wouldn't be turned on by Happy's murderous threat, or the careless way he said it. A normal woman would probably be horrified, or scared.

But Ari wasn't a normal woman. She didn't think Happy was really the jealous type, but she liked the idea of him being possessive of her. Ari rested her hand on Happy's chest and her finger lazily traced his nipple. "And what would you do to me?" she asked.

She was honestly curious. Something deep inside of Ari was certain Happy would never maim her. "I don't know," Happy said. "Chaining you to my bed sounds pretty good. You wouldn't be fucking anyone else then."

Ari kissed his chest. "I don't need anyone else," she said.

She hesitated and then, being careful not to look at him, asked, "Do you?"

Ari didn't know if Happy either couldn't tell she was serious, or decided to ignore it. He wrapped her hair around his hand as he said, "Blow me and we'll see."

Knowing he wasn't going to give her a straight answer, Ari didn't ask again. Instead, she did as he said and wrapped her lips around him.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

"So what did Happy say when you asked him about runs?" Tara asked Ari a couple of days later.

The two of them were on their lunch break at the hospital. Ari didn't meet Tara's eyes and focused on picking at her salad as she replied, "I haven't said anything about it yet."

Tara's mouth opened and closed quickly, as if she decided against what she wanted to say. "What?" Ari asked, trying not to sound irritated.

Tara could see her friend was unhappy. She tried to keep her voice gentle and reasonable. She didn't quite understand Ari and Happy's relationship, so she didn't know how lightly she had to tread. "I just think that you shouldn't let this build up inside of you," Tara said. "I can tell it's bothering you. And Happy can probably tell too."

Ari's eyes snapped to Tara at that remark. "What do you mean?"

Tara gave a little shrug as she brought her fork to her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before saying, "I just don't think much gets by him. Especially when it concerns you."

Ari frowned. Tara had a point; Happy was very observant. He had to be, because of the things he did. Anything less could get him killed. "He hasn't said anything to me," Ari said.

Tara talked to Ari about Jax a lot, and Ari felt she knew the blonde biker even though she hadn't spent much time with him. "Happy's not like Jax," Ari added. "He doesn't get broody or turn things over and over in his head. Happy's more...straightforward."

Tara frowned thoughtfully. "I can see that. Maybe he's waiting for you to tell him what's bothering you," she suggested.

Ari pushed pieces of tomato around her plate. "I really don't think he's noticed," she said. "He's barely been home two days, and all we do is - you know."

She looked up at Tara again hopefully. "Do you think that means he didn't sleep with anyone else on the run?"

Tara bit back a sigh. "I don't know, Ari," she said. "Maybe. But you should still talk to him about it so it's not an issue the next time the guys are gone."

Ari scowled. She knew it was immature, but she just wanted to avoid the subject altogether.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

"What's up with you?" Kozik asked Happy at the clubhouse later that day.

Juice's eyes flew from Kozik to Happy. He, too, had noticed something was off with the killer, but there was no way Juice would ever ask Happy what was going on with him emotionally. He'd learned his lesson the one time he'd tried to bond with Tig. That hadn't gone well, and Happy - though seemingly less perverted and creepy than Tig - was definitely scarier.

Once again, Juice had to admire Kozik's balls. He was constantly sniping at Tig, and didn't back down. He teased Happy about Ari, and from what Juice heard rumored, he even flirted with her. Juice had never witnessed it, and he couldn't imagine anyone flirting with Happy's woman right in front of him. Or behind him. Or even 100 miles away from him.

Juice figured the two must have become good friends in Tacoma. No one else would dare ask Happy what was wrong, except maybe Clay, and Clay didn't care enough to bother asking. Kozik was only visiting Charming now, but Juice hoped Tig would relent and let Kozik patch over. It would be a lot more interesting.

"Nothing," Happy answered Kozik's query.

Happy was annoyed. Were his emotions really that obvious? That was sloppy. Happy prided himself on his stoicism.

But he was, in fact, irritated. Ari had been acting strangely since he returned from the run, and he didn't know why. He damn well wasn't going to ask. He was waiting for her to tell him, but so far she hadn't said anything. And that was driving him crazy. She was supposed to tell him what was wrong, and then he would fix it. Preferably with violence. Ari had always been good at reading him, so Happy didn't know why she didn't know what he wanted from her.

As if his thoughts had summoned her, Ari and Tara walked in to the clubhouse. Happy saw Tara looking around for Jax as she and Ari headed over to him, Kozik, and Juice. "Hi," Ari said to Happy softly as she stood next to him.

Happy put a proprietary arm over her shoulders in response. "Jax is out back," Happy said to Tara, before she even asked.

Tara smiled at him. "Oh, you could tell I was looking for him?"

For reasons Happy didn't understand, Tara sent Ari a smug look, which caused Ari to scowl, before she turned back to Happy and said, "Thanks."

With a wave to Kozik and Juice, she went outside. "Hi Juice," Ari said before turning her attention to Kozik. "Koz, what are you doing here?"

Kozik flicked a look at Happy before smiling widely at her. "Feelin' lonely," Kozik said.

Ari raised a brow. "In Tacoma?" she asked with a laugh, knowing perfectly well he was never hurting for company at the Washington clubhouse.

Happy's eyes hardened at her smile. "What can I say," Kozik joked. "I heard Tiggy missed me."

Juice laughed. "Yeah, right."

"When did you get in?" Ari wanted to know.

"Earlier today," Kozik replied.

He grinned at her. "I'm starving. Wanna make me a sandwich?"

Ari rolled her eyes dramatically, but a slight smile played around her lips. "Pb&j?"

Innuendo was heavy in Koz's tone when he said, "You know what I like."

Out of the corner of his eye, Happy saw Juice's eyes grow wide. Happy felt a flash of irritation. He knew Kozik liked flirting with Ari in front of him, knew the other man thought it was funny - and liked screwing with him. Happy expected it and knew it would only get worse now that he was really _with_ Ari. It didn't particularly bother him, because he knew it was just bullshit. He had never seriously told Kozik to stop because he didn't want Kozik to think he was getting under Happy's skin. The man would be insufferable then.

However, that didn't mean he liked Ari smiling at Kozik when she had been a little distant with him lately. And how did Ari know what kind of sandwich Kozik liked? But before Happy had too much time to think about it, Ari put a hand on his chest. "I'll make you something first," she said to him. "What do you want?"

Ari hadn't seemed to notice his irritation, but Happy was pleased she had still done the right thing. _He_ should always come before anyone else in the club. Happy dropped his arm from her shoulders and patted her ass. "Just make me a ham sandwich, babe," he said, and Ari's eyes softened slightly at the endearment.

She turned to Juice. "Juice, anything?" she asked, but Juice shook his head no.

Happy watched her walk away - then, when he turned his head, saw Kozik's eyes were also trained on her swinging hips. "Hey asshole," Happy growled, drawing Kozik's attention. "Keep looking that way and this time it won't just be Tig kicking your ass."

Kozik grinned, but Juice looked nervous. Happy was glad Juice was still afraid of him. He didn't need anyone else following Kozik's lead.

The door opened, and a few croweaters came in. "Hey there boys," one of them said.

Another one smiled as they approached the three Sons. "Well, look who came down from Tacoma. Hi Kozik, you remember me?"

Despite the easy smile that came to Kozik's face, Happy could tell he had no memory of the woman. "Sure I do," Kozik lied. "You gonna make me feel welcome again?"

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari walked out of the kitchen to find three croweaters hanging all over Happy, Kozik, and Juice. Her eyes narrowed as she stalked over, though once she got closer she saw there were actually two women on Kozik, and one on Juice. Happy was alone.

Jax and Tara came in from outside, and they walked over to the group as Ari put the paper plates down. "Here you go," she said to Happy and Kozik.

Happy sat down to eat but he gave her the same look he'd been giving her since he got back, and Ari realized that Tara was right; he did know something was bothering her. "Hey," Jax greeted them.

Tara looked at the food. "Are Kozik's crusts cut off?" she blurted out.

Everyone looked at Kozik's sandwich. "That's so cute," one of the croweaters cooed.

"Seriously? How old are you?" Jax asked with a laugh.

"It tastes better this way," Kozik insisted.

Jax shook his head. "You better not let Tig find out about this."

"How'd you know?" Juice asked Ari.

Ari just shrugged, not wanting to get into it. She was taken slightly by surprise when Happy tugged on her arm and pulled her into his lap. He didn't look up from his sandwich, though, so Ari just leaned against his shoulder and didn't say anything.

She was trying to forget how she had felt when she walked in and saw him with the croweaters. It had never bothered her much before, but now it made her think of the women he could have had sex with on the run. Ari knew she had to stop obsessing but she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. She also knew she had to take Tara's advice and talk to Happy, but she dreaded his response too much.

Ari had been ignoring the conversations going on around her, but eventually noticed one of the croweaters glaring at her. Ari glared back. Why did she have to put up with these sluts all the time? She was tired of it.

Ari turned to Tara as an idea struck. "Hey Tara, let's see if Lyla wants to go out tonight."

Tara's eyes darted to Happy before she replied, "Sure, that could be fun. Usual time and place?"

Ari nodded. "Yeah. I'll call Lyla."

Ari stood, absently patting Happy's shoulder, and picked up his and Kozik's now-empty plates. She didn't notice Happy eyeing her. As Ari walked back to the kitchen, wanting to call Lyla someplace more private, she also didn't notice Happy following her.

Ari took her cell phone out of her pocket and called Lyla. "Hey, wanna go to Kat's place tonight? Tara's already in."

"Sure," came Lyla's voice. "I have to check with Opie though, make sure someone can be with the kids."

"Just let me know. Tara and I are at the clubhouse right now."

Ari threw out the dirty paper plates as Lyla spoke. "What brought this on?"

Ari shrugged but, knowing Lyla couldn't see, added, "I don't know. I just feel..." she trailed off.

"You haven't talked to Happy about runs yet, have you."

Ari frowned. "No, okay. Why do you guys keep bringing it up?"

"Because you've been really bitchy lately, and we're hoping talking to Happy will snap you out of it," Lyla retorted.

Ari sighed, running a hand through her hair. She knew Lyla was right. "Yeah. Okay. Sorry."

Ari heard a loud crashing noise on Lyla's end. "Shit," she said, sounding harried. "Ari, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

Ari tried not to laugh. Raising three children sounded like thankless work to her, and they were always causing some sort of trouble. "Okay. Bye."

Ari clicked off her phone and turned to leave the kitchen. She stopped, her hand flying to her chest in surprise, when she saw Happy standing there and staring at her. "I didn't hear you come in," she said.

Happy didn't move. "You made plans for tonight."

It wasn't a question, but Ari answered him anyway. "Yeah. You told me this morning you have Church tonight anyway, so..."

Happy wasn't impressed with her nonchalance. "You just decided, and asked Tara in front of everybody. You don't do that," he informed her.

Ari looked at him, confusion and annoyance written on her face. "Do what? I don't understand what you - "

Happy cut her off, taking a step closer and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You should have checked with me first out there."

Ari went very still. Happy was watching her, waiting, and Ari finally said, "Why didn't you just tell everyone I wasn't _allowed_ to go?"

Happy's hands tightened convulsively on her shoulders, until he dropped them and moved away from her. "Don't start shit with me," he warned.

Ari ignored his threat. "You're telling me I need to ask your _permission_ to leave _my_ house?" she asked in disbelief.

Happy had been spending every night at Ari's house, and didn't appreciate the emphasis she put on referring to it as _her_ house. "I don't give a fuck what you do when it's just us," Happy bit out. "But there are rules you follow when we're with the club."

Ari resisted the urge to stomp her foot like a child. "_Now_ you've decided I should learn club rules?"

Happy either didn't notice or chose to ignore her emphasis on the timing. "You came to the clubhouse," he reminded her, sounding pissed off. "If you're gonna spend time with the club, then you're in all the way, Aria. Following the rules, being a good old lady, all of it."

Ari should have been happy. She had wanted to be a part of all aspects of Happy's life, and the club was a huge part of that. However, now she wasn't so sure she wanted to follow all the club rules. Ari knew this was the perfect time to ask about runs. But she didn't.

Happy put his hand under her chin, forcing her eyes up to his. "You did good earlier, with the food," he admitted. "You should always come to me first."

Ari's lower lip stuck out as she took in his words. She did always go to Happy first, checked in with him throughout the day; it was habit, just something she did without thinking. It was probably a holdover from when she had been taking care of Anita and the two of them would always talk about how Anita was doing. It was perverse of her, she knew, but now knowing it was a rule - that she was supposed to do those things - made Ari want to stop doing them.

Happy smirked as if he could hear her thoughts. He reached out and wrapped her hair around one of his hands, bringing his other to the small of her back. He applied pressure so her hips bumped his. Happy lowered his head to nip at her protruding lower lip, then kissed her firmly.

When he pulled away, he looked at her, wanting to see what she was thinking. The way she was obviously biting her tongue to keep from yelling at him amused Happy, and his earlier irritation had all but disappeared. "You come to me first," he repeated.

Ari stepped back from him. "I'm going out tonight," she told him defiantly.

Happy shrugged. "That's fine, I have Church."

He watched as Ari's face flushed and she took a deep breath. He waited almost eagerly for her to explode. Maybe then she would spit out whatever it was that had been bothering her the past few days; either that, or he'd use that passionate rage and fuck her senseless.

To Happy's disappointment, Ari remained in control – mostly. "Asshole," she muttered as she tried to push past him.

Happy snagged her arm. "Hey," he said warningly.

Then he grabbed her chin and gave her a quick, hard kiss. "Keep your cell on."

Ari didn't respond and went back into the main room of the clubhouse. Happy smirked.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Lyla was admittedly scared of Happy. She had been surprised to learn Ari and Happy had a history and, like everyone else, slightly taken aback when they so seamlessly slipped into being a couple. Whenever Lyla was around the two of them together, she witnessed two things: Ari catered to Happy, and he rarely took his eyes off her. Lyla would have been freaked out to have that intense gaze focused on her all the time, but Ari took it for granted.

~*~*F*~L*~A*~S*~H*~B*~A*~C*~K*~*~

_Lyla, Tara, and Ari were sitting together at a table in the clubhouse. The men had just gotten out of church, and most of them had headed to the bar. Even from across the room, Lyla could see Happy's eyes flick over to them every so often as he shared a beer with Juice and Chibs._

_Less than fifteen minutes passed before Happy walked over to them. He squeezed the back of Ari's neck and gave Tara and Lyla a nod. Ari stood and smiled as she turned to face him. "Hi."_

"_Let's go," was all he said._

_His hand rested on her lower back as Ari bid farewell to Lyla and Tara, and he guided Ari out to his bike. After Happy and Ari left, Lyla's eyes met Tara's. "I never thought Ari would be that girl," Tara said._

"_What girl?" Lyla asked._

"_The kind who does whatever her boyfriend tells her to do."_

_Tara looked troubled, but Lyla just laughed. "This is Ari we're talking about. Just wait and see. She'll go along with what he says – until she doesn't."_

_Tara's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"_

"_Ari avoids confrontation, Tara. She'll nod along to what someone says but if she doesn't want to do it, then once the person leaves she does whatever she wants. You can only push her so far."_

Lyla knew Ari hadn't spoken about runs to Happy because she liked to avoid confrontations. When Ari invited her out, Lyla had been excited. She liked that two women like Ari and Tara considered her a friend. She liked having the chance to get out of the house, out of the studio, and have fun without the kids. Opie had seen that Lyla really wanted to go out with Tara and Ari, so he agreed to not only stay home with the kids, but he even offered to pick her up at the end of the night. Happily, Lyla had agreed.

She hadn't realized Ari wanted to go out to get wasted and forget all about Happy. One of the prospects had dropped Tara, Ari, and Lyla off at the bar a little after ten o'clock. Ari had started doing shots and dancing, and at first Lyla and Tara had joined in. But then she started flirting with guys to get free shots, and the drunker she got, the more worried Lyla became. She really hoped Ari wouldn't cross any lines tonight, because if Happy found out Lyla didn't know what he would do – though she had some awful suspicions.

Tara had tried to get Ari to ease back on the shots, but Ari had stubbornly said she was having fun and told Tara to leave her alone. Ari was back at the bar right now and Tara and Lyla sat at one of the tables nearby, where they could keep an eye on her. "This is so not what I thought tonight was going to be like," Lyla yelled to Tara, so that the doctor could hear her over the music.

Tara tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, her eyes worried. "I know. I think she's really upset about the whole Happy thing."

Lyla crossed her arms. "Opie said Kozik flirts with Ari to screw with Happy, and that it pisses Happy off, but he tries to hide it. Can you imagine what he'd do if he saw her right now?"

Tara and Lyla both looked at Ari. She was smiling up at a guy at the bar. He was leaning in to talk to her and not-so-subtly looking down her shirt. "Yes, I can imagine," Tara replied. "I can imagine him pulling out a gun and shooting this guy. I can imagine a fight going down. I can imagine – "

"Okay, I get it," Lyla interrupted.

"There's no way this is going to end well, we have to get out of here before someone sees and tells Happy," Tara said.

"Ari's never afraid of Happy, or what he might do," Lyla pointed out.

She put her elbows on the table and propped her head up on her hands. "Let's just get out of here," Tara said. "We'll call the clubhouse and get someone to pick us up. We'll just tell them not to tell Happy."

Lyla scrunched up her face. "Do you really think that will work? Happy knows Ari's here."

Tara hopped down from her chair. "I'll go out where it's quieter and call, you stay and watch her. I'll tell them she's sick and doesn't want Happy to see her puking or something."

Lyla relaxed. "Okay. Good idea."

Tara called the clubhouse and spoke with Jax, who said he and a prospect would come pick them up. When Tara told him Ari was sick and didn't want Happy to see her like that, Jax agreed not to tell Happy where he was going. Satisfied with her efforts, Tara went back inside to re-join Lyla. As she got closer, she saw Lyla watching something with a horrified expression on her face. Tara followed Lyla's gaze and saw Ari doing another shot with the same guy. He kept touching her arm and Ari was just laughing.

Tara stopped in front of Lyla. "Jax and a prospect are on their way. Let's try and get Ari away from that guy before they see."

"Yeah, okay," Lyla agreed.

They headed over in Ari's direction. "Are these your friends?" the guy with Ari asked.

Ari looked at them, but didn't smile "Yeah."

"You girls having a good time?" he asked them.

Tara gave him a tight smile. "Sure."

Lyla put her hand on Ari's arm. "Actually, we're gonna go."

Ari started drunkenly rambling, telling Lyla and Tara she didn't want to go. The man she was with agreed with her. "The fun's just getting started," he said.

He looked over Lyla's shoulder and nodded, and a few of his friends walked over. "Look, we'll all party together. It'll be good, just stay."

"We really can't," Tara said.

She put her hand on Ari's arm and pulled, but Ari jerked away from her. "See? She doesn't want to go with you," the man said harshly.

"She's drunk," Tara said coldly.

Cheeks flushed, the man's eyes narrowed. "Back off, bitch."

Behind Tara and Lyla came a voice. "Did you just call my old lady a bitch?"

Tara and Lyla turned around, relieved to see Jax and Filthy Phil. "Jax," Tara started, but Jax didn't look at her.

"Phil, take the girls outside. All three of them," he said, glaring at the guy who called Tara a bitch.

Tara and Lyla each stepped forward and took one of Ari's arms. Ari, sensing trouble and hearing the seriousness of Jax's tone even through her drunken haze, didn't resist. The three women barely stepped out of the way before the guy threw a punch at Jax. Jax ducked, then swung back. Someone screamed and there was a commotion as the guy and his friends fought with Jax and Phil.

One of the bar's bouncers, as well as a burly bartender, finally came over and broke up the fight. One of the other bartenders, Kat, a small woman with dark hair, sidled over. She was a friend of the club. "Jax," she said. "Lou called the cops. You better get out of here."

Jax wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "A'ight. Thanks Kat."

He put an arm around Tara. "We gotta go," he said to the others.

He and Tara led the way outside. Lyla dragged Ari along behind, and Phil brought up the rear. "Lyla, I feel sick," Ari said, sounding tearful.

Lyla put an arm around Ari's shoulders. "I know. Let's just go home, okay? Everything's fine. You're okay."

Ari sniffed loudly. "Happy – "

"Sssh," Lyla said, knowing whatever Ari was about to say was something Jax and the prospect didn't need to hear. "Go home, go to bed, and talk to Happy tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay," Ari agreed.

Lyla was relieved Ari wasn't so belligerent anymore. Jax led them all to a van parked next to his motorcycle. Ari came to a halt. "I can't go on the bike," she said.

Jax eyed her. "You're not," he said.

Ari wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't," she repeated. "Happy won't let me go on someone else's bike."

Tara put her hand on Jax's chest when he looked annoyed. "Jax, she's really drunk," Tara said quietly.

Jax exhaled, struggling to keep his voice even. "Phil's taking you and Lyla home in the van," he explained to Ari.

Phil opened the back door and helped Ari into the van. "You'll be okay getting her inside her house, right?" Tara asked Lyla.

"Yeah," Lyla said. "Fun night, huh?"

Tara let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah."

Jax and Tara got on his bike, and Lyla got into the van. As Phil started it up, Lyla poked her head into the front. "Prospect," she said, trying to make her voice sound no-nonsense. "This doesn't get back to Happy. Got it?"

Phil looked from Lyla to Ari, who was passed out in her seat. He looked back at Lyla. "Got it."


	10. Chapter 10

Happy was pissed when he woke up the next morning. He had seen Jax on the phone last night, and then he and one of the prospects had taken off. The prospect had returned alone awhile later, and Happy knew they must have gone to pick the girls up at the bar. Happy had called Ari twice but she didn't answer her phone – which had both infuriated and worried him. Happy had expected to hear from her by now, but he hadn't.

Happy got dressed and went out to the main room of the clubhouse. Jax and Tara were sitting at a table near the bar, heads close together as they talked quietly. Filthy Phil was behind the bar and Kozik and Juice were sitting there drinking. Jax gave Happy a nod, and Happy took a seat next to Kozik. "Hey man," Juice said.

Happy nodded. Kozik, never a morning person, was staring into his cup of Irish coffee and didn't acknowledge Happy's presence. Juice started babbling about what he and a croweater did last night, but Happy didn't pay much attention. "Hey Prospect," Jax called. "Bring my old lady some coffee."

Phil did as Jax said, and Happy's eyes idly followed his progress. Jax's phone went off, and he got up and walked off to answer the call. "Thanks Phil," Tara said with a smile.

Happy smirked as the prospect blushed. Tara was probably the only pretty woman who'd ever smiled at him. "Sure. I mean, you're welcome," Phil stammered out. "So, uh, is Ari okay?"

Tara's eyes went from Phil to Happy. He saw her swallow nervously when her eyes met his, and she quickly looked back at Phil. "I haven't talked to her," Tara replied, her voice quiet.

She looked relieved when Jax came back over, and the prospect left. Happy stood and intercepted him. "Why you askin' the doc about my woman?" Happy asked, his voice low.

Phil shifted his heavy weight nervously. Happy scared the shit out of him. "No reason," Phil said.

Happy didn't say anything, just continued to stare. "Lyla told me not to tell you," Phil mumbled, unable to keep quiet under Happy's murderous gaze.

Happy crossed his arms and spoke in a menacing tone. "You gonna do what some bitch tells you? You gonna _lie_ to me?"

Phil shook his head frantically, taking a step back. "No man. No. Ari – your girl, I mean – she was really drunk when we got there. Jax had to put the beat down on some guy who was pushin' his luck, that's all."

Happy's eyes grew cold. Involuntarily, Phil shivered. Happy turned around and left without another word to Phil, or to anyone else. Almost in a daze, Phil walked back to the bar. "What's going on?" Juice asked.

Jax and Tara came over. "What did you say to him?" Jax demanded.

"Nothing, I – he asked about Ari."

"Fuck," Jax swore.

Kozik and Juice exchanged confused looks. "What's going on?" Kozik asked.

Tara looked worried. Jax ignored Kozik's question as he asked Phil, "What did you say to him? Exact words."

Phil gave him a deer-in-headlights look. "I said Ari was drunk, and you had to beat down that guy who was trying to get with her."

Kozik couldn't quite hide his grin when he shook his head and said, "Shit."

Tara sat down heavily, closing her eyes. "You stupid asshole," Jax bit out.

The prospect held out his hands in defeat. "He asked. What was I supposed to say?"

"Think, dumbass," Jax said. "You remember what happened when you touched Happy's knife?"

Phil nodded glumly. "He said he'd cut my fingers, toes, nose, and dick off if I touched anything of his again."

Juice piped up. "And what happened when you sat in his chair at the bar?"

Phil's agitation grew. "He said he'd rather break it over my head than have my fat ass touching anything of his."

Jax spoke again. "And when you _looked_ at his bike, he – "

"He said he'd pour lye in my eyes and then carve my eyeballs out for looking at anything of his! I remember," Phil said nervously.

Jax leaned in. "Happy doesn't like people touching his things. Happy doesn't even like people _looking_ at what belongs to him. So what do you think is going to happen when you tell him someone was pushing up on his woman?"

"Shit!" Phil cried out.

"You stupid shithead," Juice added.

Tara looked up. "Should I call Ari?" she asked Jax.

Jax looked at Tara. "And say what?"

Tara shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Warn her, or…" she trailed off.

Jax rubbed a hand over her face. "She shouldn't have been out doing shit anyway," he said wearily.

"She wasn't," Tara protested. "She was just drunk, and – never mind."

Kozik spoke up. "Don't call her. Happy'll just be more pissed if he finds out anyone else got involved."

Jax raised his eyebrows at Kozik. He was willing to defer to him; the man knew Happy better than Jax did, and he seemed to have a better handle on Happy's and Ari's relationship as well. "You sure?" Jax asked.

Kozik nodded. "Yeah. Aria can take care of herself."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari woke up to a loud pounding noise. "Ugh," she moaned as she rolled over.

Her head was killing her, and she felt nauseous. She hadn't gotten that drunk in a long time – maybe ever – and now she had one hell of a hangover. The pounding outside stopped, but her head was still throbbing. Suddenly her bedroom door banged open, and Ari jerked upright, her hand automatically reaching towards her nightstand drawer where she kept a gun.

She let her hand fall to the bed when she saw it was only Happy in the doorway. She groaned and put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. Her sudden movement hadn't done her aching head any favors. "What are you doing here?" she asked, keeping her eyes shut.

"What the fuck did you do last night?" Happy growled.

Ari opened her eyes. Happy was standing in the doorway, his hands clenching both sides of the doorframe. Ari leaned her back against her headboard. She didn't want to deal with this right now. "Nothing."

Happy wasn't pleased with her response. "Bullshit."

She glared at him. "I got really fucking drunk last night, and now I'm really fucking hungover. That answer your question?"

Happy's eyes traveled over her. She was only wearing a tank top and panties. Her hair was disheveled, and last night's make-up was smeared over her face. He could tell she was in pain. She looked like hell. "You look like shit," he informed her.

Ari was immediately incensed. "Fuck you," she snapped.

Happy leaned forward, his hands still gripping the doorframe. "That's right. You fuck _me_. I told you what would happen if you fucked someone else."

"Really?" Ari asked sarcastically. "You think I fucked someone else last night? That what Jax told you?"

"I know he had to teach some guy you were with a lesson," Happy said, sounding pissed off. "And you didn't answer your cell last night."

Ari massaged her temples. "He only did that because he heard the guy call Tara a bitch."

Ari's head was killing her, and she was upset that Happy was angry. She knew she had been stupid and maybe a tiny part of her had wanted to make Happy mad, but in hindsight her actions seemed idiotic. "You didn't come here last night," she said.

She had been surprised he hadn't shown up. And maybe a little disappointed, too. "Yeah, I know," Happy said, annoyed that she was trying to change the subject. "Answer my fucking question."

"What?" Ari asked, not remembering what his question had been.

She didn't feel up to doing this right now. She was also afraid she was going to be sick at any moment. Those last few shots had definitely not been a good idea. "What do you want from me?" she asked wearily.

Happy's face was set. "I want you to tell me you didn't let anyone put their hands on you last night."

Ari had flirted with strange men last night, but that was all. No matter how hurt she was because of Happy, no matter what he did on runs, she didn't want anyone else. "I didn't," she said.

Happy barely looked appeased. "I told you to keep your fucking phone on," he barked.

Ari wrapped her arms around herself. "I did. I just didn't want to talk to you."

Anger flashed in Happy's eyes. Without another word to Ari, he stormed out. Ari heard the downstairs door slam shut behind him. Feeling sick and miserable, Ari started to cry.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

A few hours later, Ari was feeling much better physically. She had showered and taken some Advil, and no longer felt nauseous. Now, Ari felt an overwhelming sense of embarrassment. She was embarrassed she had cried, embarrassed she had behaved so immaturely the previous night. She wanted to call Tara or Lyla, or go to the clubhouse – she wanted to see a friendly face – but she was mortified at the thought of seeing anyone who knew how stupidly she'd acted the night before.

The doorbell rang, and Ari peeked out the window and saw Tara's car parked in the driveway. Feeling a little relieved, Ari steeled herself and opened the door. Tara stood there, holding baby Thomas. "Hi," Tara said, her welcoming smile not quite reaching the serious look in her eye. "How are you feeling?"

Ari stepped back and let Tara walk inside. "Stupid."

Tara gave a little laugh, and the tension in Ari's body lessened. Ari and Tara went to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" Ari asked.

Tara handed Thomas to Ari. "Sit," she instructed. "I'll make some tea."

As Tara busied herself with the tea, Ari stood Thomas up in her lap. She made faces at him and he giggled. "At least you like me," Ari told him.

Tara looked over. "Did Happy stop by?"

Ari stuck her tongue out at Thomas before answering. "Yeah, a few hours ago. We got in a fight, he stormed out, and I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Tara brought over two cups of tea and sat at the table with Ari. "Prospect told him about shit this morning. Sorry, I couldn't stop him."

Ari shrugged. "It's okay. I probably would have told him about it anyway."

Thomas reached his little arms out to Tara, and Ari passed him back to his mother. Tara gave Thomas a big smile before looking at Ari again. "You have to know, he was pissed this morning."

Ari took a sip of tea, letting it settle her stomach. "I know. He banged in here when I was still lying in bed, horribly hungover. But Happy and I are always honest with each other."

She looked down at the table. "That's why I haven't asked him about runs," she admitted. "He'd tell me the truth, and what if I don't like it?"

Tara reached out and covered Ari's hand with her own. "And getting drunk and pissing Happy off is a better plan? I get that you're not intimidated by him, but Ari, Happy's a scary guy. Violent. What do you think would have happened if he'd come with Jax and Phil last night?"

Ari winced. "I know. I know, okay?"

She laid her head down on the table. "Happy's pissed at me," she said, her voice muffled. "If he ever comes back I'll talk to him, okay? I guess I can be an adult."

Thomas clapped his hands together. Ari looked up and caught Tara's eye. They both burst into laughter. Ari straightened in her chair. "Is Lyla mad at me? From what I remember, she was pretty annoyed last night."

Tara shook her head. "No, she's not mad. Audrey's coming in today, remember? Lyla's with her."

"Oh, right," Ari remembered.

The two women drank their tea in silence for a moment. "Tara," Ari finally said. "Thanks. For being my friend, even though I didn't tell you about knowing Happy for so long, and even though I do dumb stuff."

Tara smiled at her. "Don't worry about it."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari called Happy after Tara and Thomas left. Happy didn't answer his cell, and Ari didn't leave a message. But an hour later, Ari heard the roar of a motorcycle. She curled up on the couch in the living room and waited.

Barely two minutes passed before Ari's front door opened and Happy walked in. He didn't throw the door open or slam it shut behind him, so Ari hoped he wasn't as angry anymore. Happy's dark eyes met hers. He walked towards her and sat next to her on the couch, but he didn't say anything. Ari knew he was waiting for her to start.

Ari fixed her eyes on a spot on the floor. "When you were gone," she started. "I was - educated - about runs."

She glanced up at Happy, but his face was impassive. Ari looked away from him uncomfortably. "I was told you all mess around with other women and the old la - those of us left behind just pretend nothing's happening. That we have to be okay with it. I'm not okay with it, Happy."

Happy let out an annoyed breath. "This is why I don't like you being a part of club stuff," he said.

"But you're a part of the club," Ari pointed out. "It's a part of your life. You talked to me about the rules just yesterday."

Ari still wasn't looking at him. "Aria," he snapped. "Look at me."

Ari raised her eyes to meet his, trying not to look as hurt as she felt. Happy just looked irritated. "You and me are our own thing," Happy said gruffly. "If I fucked someone else it would be between me and you, not the whole club."

Ari bit her lip before asking, "So did you sleep with someone else?"

Happy just looked at her for a long moment, Ari's nerves growing, before simply saying, "No."

Relief swept through Ari, but she didn't say anything else. "If you want something from me, you have to ask," Happy said, sounding frustrated. "I ain't gonna guess."

"Fine," Ari said, irritated. "I don't want you to have sex with anyone else."

~*~*F*~L*~A*~S*~H*~B*~A*~C*~K*~*~

_"Hap," Ari said coyly from her perch on his lap, her hand working up and down his cock. "Get a condom, I want you to fuck me."_

_Happy looked at her, then dropped his head to her neck when realization hit. "Fuck. Got one in my pocket."_

_His pants were downstairs. He had lost them before he and Ari had gone up to her bedroom. Ari moved to get off his lap. "I'll get it."_

_Happy's hands gripped her hips, holding her in place. "I wanna fuck you without one."_

_Ari cocked her head as she thought about it. She was on birth control, which meant STD's were the only issue. But if she and Happy weren't sleeping with anyone else... _

_Ari pursed her lips. She remembered all too well the women who hung around Tacoma's clubhouse. Ari was as certain as she could be that Happy wasn't fucking any of the Charming sweetbutts now but she knew he'd gone through more than his fair share in Tacoma._

_Ari leaned in and kissed him. "Okay - if you get an STD test first."_

_Happy frowned. "What?"_

_Ari poked his chest. "You think I don't know you slept with all the sluts in Tacoma? And who knows how many others."_

_"Didn't do much sleeping," Happy grumbled under his breath._

_Ari stuck her lower lip out in a pout at the thought. A smirk played around Happy's mouth as he said, "Jealous?"_

_He tugged on Ari's lower lip with his teeth. Ari put her arms around his neck. "I can expedite the test so we get the results back fast," Ari promised. "I'll get tested too."_

_Happy eyed her. "How many guys you been with?"_

_Ari's fingers traced the tattoos on his head as she answered. "Five, including you."_

_"How many you fuck without a condom?"_

_Ari held up a finger. "One."_

"_Who?"_

"_My ex."_

_Happy hadn't been expecting that. He had a strange look on his face which prompted her to continue, "My only serious boyfriend. I broke up with him before I moved to Tacoma."_

_Happy didn't say anything for a moment. Then he brought his hand between their bodies and teased her opening with his fingers. "You're gonna like feeling my cock in your pussy," he told her, his voice low and sexy._

_She grinned at him. "I already like it."_

_Happy kissed her. "Yeah you do."_

"You know I'm only fucking you," Happy said in response to Ari's demand.

He got to his knees and leaned over her. Ari fell back against the couch and Happy covered her body with his. He put his hand up her shirt. "This time. What about the next run?" Ari persisted.

Happy looked at her, his hand still on her breast. "Don't fucking make me repeat myself," he growled.

Ari fell silent as Happy undid his pants. As he reached out to her she asked, "What about blowjobs?"

Happy's hand stilled for a brief second, and that's when Ari knew her suspicions were correct. "Oral sex is still sex," Ari continued.

Happy glared. "Fuck that. Mouth ain't the same as pussy."

He sat back, away from her. Ari was upset. "I knew it," she said. "Lyla was right. She said – "

"Don't fucking talk to me about what some cum queen said to you," Happy snapped.

Ari scooted further away from him. "She's an Old Lady."

Irritated that she was moving away from him, Happy reached out and grabbed Ari's arm. He struggled to remain calm, to speak without anger. Ari was pissing him off but he could see the hurt lurking in her eyes and since Lyla's big fucking mouth had told Ari about runs and old ladies, he couldn't avoid this.

Ari tried to pull her arm out of his grip but his fingers tightened their hold. "Look at me," he said.

Ari's eyes met his, and he could see she was trying to keep her expression blank. It wasn't exactly working. "When a Son has an Old Lady, we don't screw around at home. Not a goddman thing happens in Charming. But runs are different. You can fuck some whore on a run but that shit _never_ follows you home. You get me? As far as you're concerned, it's like it never happened."

Ari's eyes narrowed. "I don't care."

Happy groaned, letting go of her arm. "I won't fuck any road pussy, a'ight?"

Ari crossed her arms. "I don't want them to blow you either."

Happy stood up. "I don't think you understand what I'm doing for you," he said harshly. "I'm compromising with you here. Do you think I ever concede anything? To anyone?"

Ari stood as well. "Oh, well," she said sarcastically, her hands gesturing wildly as she spoke. "Thank you _so_ much for thinking of my feelings and only getting head from skanks."

Happy's irritation was quickly growing to real anger. "I told you it won't follow me home," he said between gritted teeth. "It won't change anything."

Happy could see that had been the wrong thing to say, but he didn't know what else Ari wanted from him. If any of the guys had heard what he was promising her, his reputation would be ruined. He was starting to sound like Jax, and damn if Happy was going to be as pussy-whipped as his VP. "Every time you're gone, I'll wonder," Ari snapped back. "Is that what you want? For me to think about you and some other – "

Happy closed his eyes, wanting this entire conversation to be over. "You're what I want," he interrupted. "You know this shit already."

Ari crossed her arms, and Happy watched her warily. He could practically see the wheels turning in her brain and he was perfectly still as he waited. When she finally spoke, her voice was neutral. "I don't see why it has to be so unfair."

She paused and Happy knew she wanted him to ask. He simply stared at her. After she realized he wasn't going to say anything, Ari continued. "If it really doesn't mean anything to you – since oral sex isn't really sex, isn't that what you said? – then it should be fair. If you're getting blowjobs when you're on a run then I should get something while you're gone. Right?"

Happy tensed. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant. "Don't worry," Ari said, patting his cheek. "You won't know him. It won't follow me home."

Happy's rage blew up before she even finished her sentence and his hand shot out and gripped her arm tightly. His black eyes met her blue ones and he saw a hint of triumph in her orbs. It was that which made him latch on to his self-control with everything he had. She was trying to provoke him, and he wouldn't let her succeed. Ari didn't say anything else and she tried to pull her arm away from him but his fingers tightened their hold as he tried to work through his anger internally.

"Hap, you're hurting me," she said after a moment.

Happy loosened his grip but still held on to her arm firmly. "I'm only going to say this once," he finally said, his voice hard and even.

Ari's eyes met his as he said, "I won't disrespect you in Charming. I won't fuck road pussy. But I'll get my dick taken care of if I need to on a run. And you will be a good Old Lady about it. And the next time you think you want to get back at me by going out to bar and getting drunk, if you so much as give a guy a _look_ I'll find out. I'll find out, and _you_ will be responsible for my actions."

Happy shook her. "You understand me?"

Ari tugged her arm away from him and this time he let her go. "Yes, you've made your views quite clear," she said.

Happy's eyes flashed. "Aria," he said warningly.

She rubbed her arm. "Yes, I understand," she bit out.

Happy's eyes followed her movement and he could already make out finger-shaped marks forming on her arm. Ari looked at him but her gaze wasn't accusing; it was resigned. Happy wanted to take that look out of her eyes but he didn't know how. As if she knew he was thinking of coming closer to her, Ari held up a hand. "Just – just give me some time. I need to think."

Happy glanced out the window. It was late afternoon, and soon the sun would begin to set. "A'ight. I'll be back tonight."

Ari didn't say anything, which irritated Happy. He grabbed her chin and gave her a quick, bruising kiss before heading out the door.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari was sitting outside her house, smoking a cigarette, when a black SUV pulled up. When Ari saw Gemma step out of the vehicle, she suppressed a groan. Gemma sauntered over and sat down next to Ari. "Bum a smoke?"

Ari sighed heavily as she handed Gemma one of her precious few cigarettes. "Didn't know you were a smoker," Gemma said after she lit and inhaled.

Ari shrugged. "Sometimes."

Gemma pursed her lips. "You one of those stress smokers?"

Ari let out a long drag. "What are you doing here, Gemma?"

"I heard about what happened last night."

Ari scowled. "Nothing happened last night. Why is it such a big deal that I got drunk? It's nothing compared to what usually goes on at the clubhouse."

Gemma tapped the ash off the end of her cigarette. "But you weren't at the clubhouse, were you?"

Gemma looked vaguely amused as Ari bristled. "What does that matter?"

Gemma's amusement vanished as she leaned in. "It's stupid to play games with the killer."

Ari stubbed out her cigarette. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not playing games."

"I will not have your shit messing with the killer and ruining this club."

Ari chucked her lighter at the ground. "I'm not doing anything! I'm sorry I can't just accept the man I love fucking other women! I'm sorry that him promising me that it won't be anything more than a blowjob isn't easy for me to swallow!"

Gemma laughed. It took Ari a minute, but then she realized what she had said and couldn't help but give a little laugh as well. The moment of levity was just what Ari needed. "Gemma…he really expects me to be okay with – with everything that goes along with this," she said, waving a hand around.

Gemma lazily blew out a stream of smoke. "Don't give me that. You know him. And you got to know the club, in Tacoma and then here. What did you think was going to happen?"

Ari frowned. "Thanks, Gemma. Has anyone ever told you, you really know how to cheer someone up."

Gemma put out her cigarette and stood. "Didn't come here to cheer you up, you smart-ass little bitch."

Gemma leaned over Ari. "But that promise of Happy's? Clay's never made that one to me."

Gemma walked back to her car, leaving Ari to think.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

True to his word, Happy came back to the house that night. Ari was on the couch watching TV when he came in. Neither one of them said anything. Happy took off his boots, cut, and sweatshirt. He sat down next to Ari, clad in his white t-shirt and jeans, and stretched his arm out along the back of the couch. Ari shifted closer to him, her arm resting on his thigh. Happy looked down and caught sight of the bruises shaped like his fingers. He gently took hold of her arm and raised it to his mouth, pressing his lips against her skin.

Ari looked at him in surprise, but Happy remained silent. Ari got to her knees, leaned over, and kissed him on the mouth. Happy immediately pulled her onto his lap. One of his hands ran down her back as the other went up her shirt. Ari moaned a little as she rocked her hips against him and his tongue thrust into her mouth.

She reached down and undid his pants. Ari pushed them down as Happy's hand went from her breast, to rubbing the front of her pants. Happy's dick sprang free, already hardening. He yanked Ari's pants down and touched her without the cotton barrier. She was beginning to get wet and Happy didn't wait any longer to ease his cock into her folds. "Fuck, your pussy feels good," Happy rasped out. "My cock feel good inside of you, Aria?"

Ari tilted her hips up to take more of him. "Yes," Ari told him, getting more turned on as he went deeper inside of her. "I love feeling you inside of me - more, Hap, deeper - oh yeah," she moaned as he hit just the right spot.

She sat up a little and raised her knees. "This pussy mine, Aria?" he demanded.

Ari wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. She didn't respond, just let out a little noise as he thrust faster and harder. "Aria," he said in a warning tone, wanting an answer from her.

Her nails dug into his back as she tried to get closer to him. "Yes," she said.

Happy slowed his pace. "Yes what?"

"Hap!" she cried out in frustration, wanting him to keep moving.

One of Happy's hands cupped her breast and squeezed. He twisted her nipple when she wriggled against him. "Only you," she said, trying to roll her hips and take him further inside of her.

Ari brought a hand down between their bodies. "And this cock is mine," she breathed into his ear.

Happy drew back to look at her. "You think you got claim over me?"

Ari leaned in and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. "Yeah," she said when she finally pulled away. "I do."

Happy kissed her ear, her mouth, her neck. Ari moved her hips again, trying to get him to move, but Happy just kept teasing her. Finally Ari couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me, Hap, I want to feel you."

A satisfied expression coming to his face, Happy did as she asked.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

A few days later, Happy walked into the house to find stacks of paper everywhere and Ari frantically rifling through even more papers in a kitchen drawer. At the sound of the door closing behind him, Ari looked up. She closed the drawer. "Have you seen the mail?"

"Do I look like the mailman?" Happy retorted.

A grin snuck onto Ari's face as she looked him up and down. Things had been going well between them since their fight earlier in the week. After some thought, Ari had realized that Happy had never said he planned on getting sucked off by croweaters. He had only said that if he did, he didn't want Ari to get upset over it. Ari allowed herself to hope that it would never happen. After all, she knew she was keeping Happy satisfied; they were still having sex every chance they got.

Happy walked towards her and put his hands on her hips. "No, I guess not," she said.

Happy kissed her, his hands firm on her hips to keep her body lined up with his. "What're you lookin' for?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Hmm? Oh. I can't find the mortgage payment. It must have come in the mail, it's due the fifteenth of every month."

Ari turned around and opened another drawer but Happy's voice stopped her search. "It ain't there."

Ari stopped and faced him. "So you do know where it is?"

"Won't be coming anymore. I paid it."

Ari stared at him for a moment. "You paid…all of it? You paid off my mortgage?"

Happy leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "I paid off the mortgage for the house we're staying in."

Ari pursed her lips slightly as her mind quickly processed what Happy was telling her. Ari had used some of the money left to her by her father for the down payment on the house. She wasn't a big spender in general, and so making the mortgage payments every month hadn't been a hardship.

But she knew how Happy was about money, and so she wasn't that surprised he had paid off her house. When Ari had lived with Anita, Happy had always been adamant about taking care of all the bills. She knew it was some macho thing he had, that he had to be the one taking care of things. She should have been expecting something like this – though he could have spoken with her about it first.

Ari stepped forward and looped her arms around his waist. "You could have told me, and saved me a frantic search around the house for the nonexistent bill," Ari reproached him.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "Does this mean you're going to move all your stuff in?"

Happy scoffed. "Look around. My shit's already here."

Ari realized with a start that he was right. He'd been staying at the house almost every night, and his things were put away in drawers and lined up in the bathroom. Of course, since it was Happy, his things were neatly placed among hers.

Ari smiled. "Do you want me to put your name on the deed?"

Happy rubbed her back. "Nah."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I always do appreciate the reviews.

S-O-A-S-O-A-S-O-A

The next day, Ari walked out of the hospital after her shift and found Happy waiting for her in the parking lot. She smiled as she walked toward him. "Hi," she said, greeting him with a kiss. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Thought you might want a ride," Happy replied, handing her a helmet.

Ari swung her leg over his bike and settled herself behind him. She leaned forward and spoke into his ear, her hands resting on his hips. "I'd love a ride," she said. "You _up_ for it?"

Happy smirked. He started the bike with a roar. Happy reached back and slapped Ari's thigh, then peeled out of the hospital's parking lot. Ari let out a delighted laugh as they sped down the road, wind whipping through her hair. She was off from work for the next few days, there was a big party at the clubhouse tonight, and she and Happy officially lived together.

Ten minutes later, Happy pulled into the driveway. He killed the bike's engine and Ari got off, handing Happy her helmet. He carelessly swung it onto the handlebar before turning to Ari and picking her up so she was at his eye level. "Hap!" she said with a surprised giggle.

"Ride ain't free," he said with a wicked grin.

Ari kissed him soundly on the mouth. When she pulled back Happy hoisted her up further and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Paid up?" she teased.

"No," Happy grunted.

Ari kissed and nibbled his neck. She let her teeth sink into his skin, and he pinched her ass in response. Ari licked the spot she had bitten. She lifted her head and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. Happy's tongue thrusted into her mouth and Ari made an encouraging sound. She wanted to feel him inside of her somewhere else, too.

She brought her hands to the back of his neck and her fingers began massaging his skin. "Hap," she said when she finally managed to tear her mouth away from his.

He looked at her and she smiled a slow smile. "We're gonna be late for the party."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari was smiling as she and Happy climbed off his bike at the compound. Happy looked at her as she straightened her dress. The black material was short, strapless, and mostly backless. What little there was clung to her body. Happy ran a possessive hand down her back. "Can't believe I let you leave the house wearing that."

A pleased look came into Ari's eye. "You didn't the first time," she pointed out.

When Ari had gotten dressed at the house earlier, Happy had taken one look before shoving her back to the bed and getting her naked again. It was why they were the last to arrive at the clubhouse for the night's party.

Happy grinned at the memory, but his smile faded as they started to walk across the parking lot. "There's out-of-town charters here tonight," he reminded her.

Ari stopped walking and turned to face Happy. She put her arms around his waist, bumping his front with hers. "You know no one will try anything," she said. "Not when they know I'm with you."

Looking pleased at the reminder that no one would dare to mess with him, Happy patted Ari on the ass. She let go of him and he hooked his arm around her neck as they continued to walk towards the clubhouse. Upon entering, Ari was surprised to see how crowded it really was. She knew Tacoma and some of the other charters were visiting and that meant a big party, but she hadn't realized just how huge it would be.

Ari looked around for people she knew. She spotted Opie, Piney, Lyla, and Audrey near the bar and suppressed a smirk. She wondered if Opie knew he was going to have his hands full keeping an eye on Lyla's sister. Ari had found it hilarious that Audrey was a psychiatrist. What kind of shrink liked to party and sleep around so much? She vaguely remembered drunkenly asking Audrey that very question at Lyla's bachelorette party, and Audrey had said that was why she could truly understand some of her more troubled patients. A Friday night party at the clubhouse was going to be right up Audrey's alley.

Ari was about to point Opie and the others out to Happy, but he steered her towards Tig, Chibs, Lorca, and a few women she didn't know. Lorca smiled at their arrival. Happy let go of Ari so he could greet Lorca, and he nodded to one of the women, a redhead. "About time you got here," Chibs said. "What took so long?"

Tig eyed Ari's dress and raised his shot glass. "I know."

Happy ignored them, and so did Ari. She was distracted by the woman Happy had just acknowledged. How did he know her? "Hi Ari," Lorca said.

He put his arm around the redheaded woman. "This is my old lady Vanessa. Ness, this is Happy's nurse."

Relieved, Ari smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said.

Vanessa discreetly looked her up and down. "You too."

"You need a drink," Chibs said to Happy and Ari.

He called over to one of the bartenders and got a beer for Happy and a mixed drink for Ari. "Rum and Coke, right sweetheart?" he asked her with a wink.

Ari nodded, leaning against Happy. Chibs got the drinks and held them out to Tig to pass over. Tig, however, was fiddling with his phone. "Oy!" Chibs said loudly. "Tig!"

Tig looked up and passed Happy and Ari their drinks, glancing down the bar as he did so. Ignoring Tig's odd behavior, Happy and Lorca fell into conversation. Chibs was flirting with the women standing around Vanessa, Ari joining in their conversation every so often. She laughed at the outrageous stories he told the women, and he kept bringing all of them drinks.

After a little while, Happy rubbed the bare skin of her back. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "I'm gonna move. Be good."

She looked at him through her lashes. "I will," she said coyly.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her tone before kissing her, hard. Then he and Tig disappeared into the crowd, Tig glancing down the bar again and slipping his phone into his pocket as they went. Ari was pleased. She liked that she and Happy were figuring out how to be at the clubhouse together, yet still able to spend time separately with their friends.

When Chibs handed her another drink, Ari knew it was time to go. She was already feeling pretty tipsy. "Chibs, you're going to get me drunk!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

She put her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna try and find Lyla or Tara. See you later."

Ari waved to Lorca and Vanessa, then started in the direction she had seen Lyla earlier. Before she got there, a hand on her arm stopped her. Ari looked up warily before she saw it was Tara. Ari relaxed. "Hey!" she said, giving Tara a hug.

"Hey," Tara said, looking slightly surprised at Ari's enthusiastic greeting.

"I was looking for you and Lyla!"

Tara took a sip of her beer. "I haven't seen Lyla."

"She's here with Audrey," Ari said, and Tara snickered.

Ari smirked too. "So what's up?" she asked Tara.

"Just enjoying a few hours away from the boys, and responsibilities."

Ari grinned. "This is a great place to go for that. Come on, let's go do something stupid."

Tara tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, glancing around furtively. "What?" Ari asked.

Tara reached into her pocket and took out two rolled joints. "Gemma gave these to me earlier. Said I looked like I needed it."

Ari laughed, linking her arm through Tara's. "Let's go outside for a smoke."

Ari and Tara made their way outside. There were two men fighting in the ring with a crowd of people around them. Ari and Tara stayed on the outskirts, not paying any attention to the fight. "Do you have a lighter?" Tara asked.

Ari laughed. "Shit. No. I don't really smoke."

"Well someone around here will," Tara said, handing Ari a joint and looking around.

Ari jumped when a hand came down on her shoulder, but at the sound of the voice accompanying it her tension dissipated. "You ladies need a light?" Kozik asked.

He handed Tara the lighter out of his pocket. Tara lit hers, then held it out for Ari. Ari leaned in, puffing as Tara lit her joint for her. Ari inhaled slowly, holding the smoke in as long as she could before exhaling just as slowly. "Why are you always here, Kozik?" Ari asked.

"I want to patch back over. Tig's being a little bitch about it, though."

"I thought things were better between you," Tara protested.

Kozik just shrugged. Ari patted Kozik's cheek. "Your natural charm's not winning him over?" she teased.

Kozik winked at Ari and Tara. "I save that for the ladies."

Tara snorted a laugh. Ari elbowed Kozik in the stomach and stepped away from him, his hand falling off her shoulder. "Kozik!" Happy barked from across the way.

Ari, Tara, and Kozik looked to the left and saw Happy, Tig, and Juice a short distance away. Ari didn't know how long Happy had been watching them. "We're next," Happy said to Kozik, jerking his head towards the ring where the current fight was coming to an end.

Kozik grinned. "You're on!"

Happy turned and walked away. Tig glared at Kozik and Juice looked nervous, and then they followed Happy. Kozik, however, still had a grin plastered on his face. "Why are you smiling? Why are you and Happy going to fight?" Ari wanted to know.

"For fun," Kozik said before turning and walking away.

Tara shook her head, looking unsure. "Happy and Kozik are friends, right?"

Ari brought her joint to her mouth and inhaled before responding. "Yeah," she said. "Kozik likes to flirt with me to rile Happy up. He thinks it's funny."

Tara raised her eyebrows. "You go along with it?"

A secretive smile spread across Ari's face. "Sure. I like to see his reaction."

Tara let out a nervous laugh. "Are you telling me you don't think it's hot when Jax gets possessive over you?" Ari asked.

Tara considered. "Jax isn't a jealous guy. He trusts me."

Ari put a hand on her hip. "It's not about trust, Happy's just...proprietary. I think it's hot."

Ari dropped the end of her joint on the ground, putting it out with her shoe. "Come on," she said. "Let's get closer to watch the fight."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

A relatively short time later the fight between Happy and Kozik was over, with Happy coming out the winner of the match. Ari had stood next to Tara – and Jax, who had spotted them and wandered over – and watched, biting her lower lip all the while. Both Kozik and Happy had stripped down to just their jeans. Ari could admit Kozik was in great shape, but it was Happy she couldn't take her eyes off of.

He was lean, with no visible fat on him. His entire upper body was covered in colorful ink. He moved with a kind of threatening swagger that Ari always found sexy. And he was fighting to reiterate to _everyone_ that she was his, something that Ari was realizing really turned her on.

Chibs broke up the fight and raised Happy's hand in the air. Kozik's mouth was bleeding, but he was smiling. Happy's face was stoic but Ari could see the hint of pride and pleasure he took from winning. "See you later," Ari said to Tara and Jax, and she began shoving her way through the crowd to reach Happy's side.

Someone tossed each of the men a towel and Kozik held his to his face to staunch the bleeding. Happy tossed his around his neck. Happy caught sight of Ari approaching and watched as she brushed past the bleeding Kozik, completely ignoring him. Ari reached Happy, took hold of the ends of the towel, and used it to pull him close. Happy's hands drifted down her back to grip her ass as she kissed him enthusiastically. She could taste the alcohol on his breath and realized she wasn't the only one who had been drinking heavily this evening.

Happy moved his mouth from Ari's lips to her ear. "You taste like weed," he said in a low voice.

"'Cause I smoked some," she managed to say before Happy's mouth claimed hers again.

There was cheering and catcalling from the people standing around them, and when Tig yelled out a particularly obscene suggestion, Happy turned away from Ari to threaten him into shutting up. Lyla and Audrey came over, giving Ari hugs in greeting. "I was looking for you earlier!" Ari exclaimed.

She was distracted when Happy - who was still bare-chested - pulled her into his side. Ari smiled at the feel of his hot, naked skin against her arm. She ran a hand lightly up his chest. Ari's eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Audrey looking at Happy appreciatively; she saw Tig had also noticed Audrey staring. Audrey, as if she felt Ari's glare, looked over and attempted to give Ari an innocent look, but couldn't quite pull it off.

Lyla seemed oblivious to her sister's staring. Tig's eyes narrowed slightly before he turned to Happy. "C'mon," Tig said. "Let's do some shots to celebrate kicking Kozik's ass."

He jerked his head towards Ari. "You come too."

Ari waved to Lyla and Audrey over her shoulder as Happy followed Tig, pulling her along with him. Happy didn't seem to want to let go of her, and Ari was only too happy to comply.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

The next morning, Ari woke up before Happy did. They had both passed out naked on his bed in his dorm room. Ari stretched, pleased that she wasn't feeling too hungover. She decided she needed coffee. Not wanting to put her tiny black dress back on, Ari put on panties and one of Happy's t-shirts instead.

She crept out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. Ari padded to the kitchen and, as she got closer, was elated to realize she already smelled coffee brewing. Kozik was sitting on a stool with a cup of coffee in his hand. "You're up early," Ari commented as she poured herself a cup.

Kozik groaned. "I know. Don't fucking ask. I fucking hate mornings."

In the sober light of day, Ari noticed Kozik had a bruise on his cheekbone and a cut on his mouth. "You doing okay?"

Kozik saw her inspecting the evidence of Happy's handiwork on his face. He nodded. "'Course. You and Hap seemed pretty happy last night," he commented.

Happy and Ari were usually not demonstrative with each other in public, but they had been last night. Kozik figured they both must have been drunk. Ari smiled and said simply, "Yeah."

She poured another cup of coffee to bring to Happy and said goodbye to Kozik. Happy was awake when she opened the door to his room. He was sitting up in bed, his back against the wall, and smoking a cigarette.

Ari smiled at him when he looked at her and handed him a cup of coffee. "Why are you dressed like that when there's people out there?" he asked her, taking the coffee cup and placing it on the little table beside the bed.

Ari looked down at the shirt she was wearing. It covered her to mid-thigh. "It covers more of me than the dress I wore last night," Ari commented, unfazed.

She set her coffee next to Happy's and climbed into bed. Ari looked at Happy's expression and felt the same excitement she felt last night. She liked it when Happy was possessive over her. She considered it to be his way of showing he cared.

Ari was on her side facing Happy. He put his cigarette in the ashtray and then put his hands on her hips. He guided her so that she was straddling his lap and brought his hand to the back of her head, kissing her roughly. He moved his mouth to her neck, sucking on a sensitive spot there. "You smell good," he said, his voice muffled by her skin.

Ari let out a throaty chuckle. "I smell like sex - and you."

She felt Happy's lips curve before he continued his assault on her neck. After a moment he lifted his head, satisfied with his efforts. He looked at Ari. She was perched on his lap, her bare legs around his hips, wearing his shirt, with his mark on her throat. Happy's eyes glinted appreciatively. He thought she looked good right now.

Her bright blue eyes locked on his dark ones. "What?" she asked.

Happy didn't answer, just continued to keep his intense gaze focused on her. Ari started tracing the ink on his arms and chest with her fingers. She kept her eyes on his as her hands glided over his skin. Soon her lips began to follow her fingers. At first her mouth simply ghosted over his ink but then her kisses became more firm.

Ari pressed wet, open kisses across his chest. "You're so sexy," she said, right before her tongue circled his nipple.

Happy continued to sit back and enjoy Ari's attention. She stroked and kissed him, murmuring about how sexy he was and how much he turned her on. Happy didn't mind that she always liked to talk to him. Ari told him every detail of her days, she told him who she liked and what she thought about people they knew, and she told him what turned her on. She never seemed to mind that he didn't reciprocate with the verbal sharing, and he liked that he didn't usually have to prompt her for information. He wanted her to tell him everything in case he had to take care of something for her, but he didn't want to have to ask.

Ari kissed, licked, and nipped her way down his body until her hands gripped the base of his cock and her mouth engulfed him. Half of Happy's mouth lifted in a smirk. His girl wasn't hesitant. He closed his eyes for a moment when the tip of his cock hit the back of Ari's throat. He'd received more skillful blowjobs, but something about having Ari's lips wrapped around his dick always seemed to feel especially good.

Happy watched Ari's head bobbing. "I'm close," he warned her after another minute.

Ari looked up as she deep-throated him and gave a little moan. She swallowed when he came in her mouth with a grunt. Ari removed his cock from her mouth with a loud pop but then sucked the softening organ one last time, cleaning it. Happy didn't move when Ari got out of bed to rinse her moth.

When she re-entered the room she stripped and climbed back into bed. Happy was still sitting up and he pulled Ari into his lap again. He put his hand between her legs and encountered a slight wetness. Happy grinned as his fingers started playing with her. "It turn you on to suck my cock, Aria?" he asked.

"You turn me on," she replied, shifting restlessly as his fingers continued to tease her clit.

Pleased with her response, Happy fingered her with one hand and used the other to knead and squeeze her breasts. As Happy continued to touch her, Ari's breathing became heavier. She squirmed and pressed against his hand. "More, Hap, please," she said.

Happy withdrew his fingers and ran his hand along the inside of her thigh. "Don't rush me," he growled.

His hands touched her soft skin. Happy stroked the inside of her thighs. He cupped her breast and thumbed its nipple. He touched her everywhere except where she wanted to be touched. Ari couldn't take it. She was close to coming, teetering on the edge, but she needed Happy to quit torturing her. "Please," she risked begging again.

Happy's eyes flashed, and Ari shivered in anticipation. His hands were rough when he gripped her hips and turned her facedown on the bed. Without saying a word he began spanking her. Ari cried out but when Happy paused she lifted her hips a little bit, pushing her ass into his hand. Happy's dick started to harden again. "Dirty girl," he rasped.

He smacked her ass again and could make out his handprint on her skin. Ari moaned, the sound slightly muffled as her face was pressed into the mattress. Happy decided to stop tormenting her. He reached down and put two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out quickly. Almost immediately he felt Ari's pussy squeeze his digits as she came, whimpering and bucking her hips.

Happy withdrew his fingers and slowly dragged his hand over Ari's body. "Get on your knees," he ordered her after a moment.

Ari did as he said. Happy also got to his knees and pulled Ari against him so her back was pressed against his chest. Ari used her hand to guide his cock inside of her. She twisted her head so she could kiss Happy as he started thrusting into her. He was moving in and out very slowly, as if he knew that would drive her crazy. Ari moaned into his mouth, rubbing her tongue against his.

One of Happy's hands cupped and squeezed her breast, and the tempo of his thrusting increased. Ari broke their kiss so that she could breathe. She took short, shallow breaths as she ground her hips against Happy, causing him to mutter, "Fuck!" between gritted teeth.

Ari screamed his name as she came for a second time. Her inner muscles squeezing his cock made Happy come as well. He pulled out of Ari when he was done and flopped back onto the bed. Ari lay down next to him.

She stared at the ceiling, still breathing heavily. "Shit," she said after a moment. "We're at the clubhouse. I shouldn't have been so loud!"

Happy didn't say anything, but Ari's comment reminded him that she wasn't a club girl. No matter how familiar she might be with Lyla or Chibs, no matter that she was learning the club rules, she was still his Aria. The one who had been able to bring a smile to his mother's face; who thought he didn't know she kept a gun on her the entire first year she was his mother's nurse; the one who had secrets she still hadn't told him but would sometimes reveal themselves unexpectedly, like when he learned she was a good shot and had killed a man.

Ari propped herself up so she could look at him. His eyes were closed and he had a smirk on his face. "You don't have to look so pleased with yourself," she informed him.

One of his eyes cracked open. "Can't help it that you're a little slut for me."

Though she probably should have been outraged at Happy's words, Ari found herself fighting the urge to giggle. No one would ever have considered her to be a slut before Happy. Still, she feigned hurt. "Hap! I am not a slut!" she exclaimed, poking him in the shoulder.

Happy's other eye opened, the smirk still on his face. "'S'okay babe," he said, voice raspy, running a hand down her back. "You're _my_ slut."

He pinched her ass, causing Ari to yelp, and his smirk turned into a full-blown grin.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Later that week, Happy and Ari went to Clay and Gemma's for one of Gemma's dinners. Club members, their families, or - if a member didn't have family - his favorite girl were invited. Neither Ari nor Happy had strong feelings either way about these dinners.

Jax was holding Thomas when they entered the house, and Ari had to smile. Jax was still enamored with his new son. Abel ran over when he spotted Ari. "'Ri! 'Ri!" he called as he ran over.

He skidded to a halt when he saw Happy standing next to Ari, his arm around her shoulders. Suddenly looking bashful, Abel looked at the floor and peeked up at Ari. "Hap's scarin' your kid, Jackie," came Chibs' booming voice.

Chibs, of course, knew Abel usually wasn't shy around Ari. Jax looked over and shook his head, and Clay and Gemma came over to the group by the door. "C'mon, son, toughen up," Clay said to Abel.

Ari handed the plate of cookies she'd brought to Gemma and took a step away from Happy. She crouched down in front of Abel and held out her arms. "Come here little man," she encouraged him.

Abel smiled and went into her arms, letting her pick him up. She gave him a kiss. "Look how big you've gotten since the last time I saw you!"

"I bigger than Baby," Abel bragged.

Ari gave him another kiss. "Yes, you're bigger than Thomas," she agreed. "He's just a baby. You're a big boy."

Abel grinned smugly at Happy over Ari's shoulder. Clay and Chibs saw the look Abel gave Happy and they both laughed. "Looks like he knows who's been hogging your attention lately," Chibs chuckled.

"She's good with him," Tara said, coming over to greet Ari and Happy.

Clay caught Ari's eye. "You want kids?" he asked.

"God no," Ari said immediately.

Happy's expression remained stoic but Clay, Chibs, Gemma, and Tara looked surprised. "Really?" Gemma asked, daring to glance at Happy to see his reaction.

"Yes," Ari replied firmly.

Tara was also looking at Happy, but he was ignoring both her and Gemma. Ari changed the subject. "Gemma, do you want me to take that to the kitchen?" Ari asked, gesturing toward the plate of cookies.

"No, I'll take it," Gemma said.

Ari turned to look at Happy. "You want a beer?"

He gave her a nod. Abel wrapped his arms around Ari's neck. "Me too," he said.

Ari laughed. "You want a beer too?"

She cast a teasing look at Chibs over her shoulder. "I don't know, I think Uncle Chibs might have drank them all."

He raised a bottle. "Working on it."

Ari went to the kitchen, Abel on her hip, and opened the refridgerator to get a beer for Happy. "So is it you that don't want kids, or is it the kil - Happy?" Gemma corrected herself, since Abel was right there.

Ari grabbed a beer and closed the refridgerator door. "Why are you asking me about this, Gemma?" she asked.

Ari and Happy had never talked about kids. Ari was sure Happy didn't want any, which was fine with her - she didn't either. Tara, Lyla, and the other two women in the kitchen wisely kept their eyes on the food, staying out of the conversation. Gemma opened her mouth to say something else but Ari put Abel down and left to give Happy his beer.

Ari could feel Gemma's glare as she walked towards Happy. He was sitting in a recliner and Ari perched on the arm after handing Happy his beer. "Hey," Happy said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her body closer to his.

He brought his mouth to her ear. "You good?" he asked.

Ari shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear, and half of Happy's mouth lifted in a smirk. Instead of saying anything in answer to his question, she just nodded.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

When Ari walked away, Gemma watched as she brought Happy his beer. Ari sat on the arm of the chair and Happy put his arm around her. He whispered something to her and Ari nodded, her cheek brushing his face. Gemma still sometimes found it disconcerting to see Happy and Ari interact. She was certain she had never seen Happy softly talk to any woman before, or even seem to want one to hang around him.

Ari stood and Happy patted her ass before Ari began to head back to the kitchen. Gemma hurried to look away but after she set the casserole in her hands on the table, she couldn't help glancing over again - only to find Happy looking directly at her. He didn't look mad or seem overtly threatening, but his intensity was focused on Gemma and she pressed her lips together almost nervously.

Gemma refused to admit she was afraid of anyone, especially a member of her own club. But Happy was different. He had an aura that warned not to mess with him. Clay had put Happy on bodyguard duty for Gemma twice and he was the only Son that Gemma hadn't been able to ditch. Tig, Juice, Chibs, a prospect - when they were on "Gemma duty", as Tig called it, she was able to lose them when she wanted to. Men had always been easy for her to manipulate. Happy was the only exception. He never said much to her and his expression never revealed anything but she would feel his eyes on her, sense him silently coming up behind her. He was impossible to shake. Clay loved it, but Gemma had made it clear she didn't like Happy looking after her, and so Clay rarely asked him to anymore.

Gemma gave Happy a slight nod before slowly turning away, and after a moment she didn't feel his eyes on her anymore. The tension Gemma hadn't even been aware of carrying left her body. She had received Happy's message loud and clear: back off. Whether he meant the personal questions or Ari in general, Gemma didn't know. But she remembered what Clay had told her a week after they discovered Ari and Happy had a history.

~*~*F*~L*~A*~S*~H*~B*~A*~C*~K*~*~

_"Heard back from Tacoma," Clay told Gemma as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him._

_It was morning, and they were having breakfast at home before heading in to work at Teller-Morrow. Once it had been made known that Happy and Ari had a history, Gemma had made it her mission to find out as much as she could. She had always liked Ari in a distant sort of way. The girl had seemed trustworthy, was good with Abel and Thomas, had useful medical skills, and wasn't after Jax or Clay. Beyond that, Gemma hadn't given her much thought._

_But now things were different. It didn't sit well with Gemma that Ari had kept her connection to Happy a secret. Gemma didn't quite understand what the relationship between the two of them was - and if there was one thing Gemma Teller Morrow hated, it was being ignorant of the goings-on within her own club. Gemma had learned some things from speaking with Ari herself, with Tara, with Lyla, and she had happened to overhear Kozik and Donut telling stories about Happy and Ari being shot at, and Ari getting into it with some girl at the Tacoma clubhouse. The spiky-haired blonde biker, especially, seemed to know all about Ari._

_But Gemma - and Clay, once she explained to him that it was necessary - wanted to know more. Gemma didn't know a lot about Happy but she had thought that was because there wasn't much to know. Apparently there was, though according to Ari he didn't like to share anything about himself._

_Gemma raised an eyebrow at Clay's nonchalant statement, making sure not to seem too eager. "Yeah? What'd they say?"_

_Clay took a drink of his coffee. "Nothing too interesting. First time they met her was when she was out ridin' bitch with Hap and a Mayan took a shot at 'em. Hap killed him and some of the guys went out to help him get rid of the body . They get out there to find Ari pointing a gun at them. They all thought she would have shot 'em if they hadn't been wearing their cuts."_

_Clay sounded impressed. "Then Hap comes over and they're gonna get rid of the body, only our little Ari tells them Happy was shot."_

_Gemma shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah," Clay agreed. "Guys said Hap was pissed the little bitch made him seem weak. She didn't care, was real worried about him. He took her to the clubhouse with him while they buried the body and that's when the club met her. Kozik already knew her but the others had never seen her before. Said Hap never said she was his old lady but he kept her right by him the whole time they're there."_

_Gemma knew what that meant. It meant Happy was letting the others know Ari was his. "Anyway, she patched up Hap's bullet wound and I guess they had some trouble getting medical help for awhile, because they kept trying to get Happy to use her for the club," Clay continued._

_"Trying?" Gemma interrupted._

_Clay raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. Guess he brought her by once or twice to help out but then he wouldn't anymore. Said he needed her to spend all her time with his sick mother. Then he moved her and the mom to Bakersfield, and none of them ever saw her again. But she was definitely still around. Took care of the mom until she died."_

_Gemma sat back, turning Clay's words over in her head. "We know why he wants to keep her separate from the club?" Gemma finally asked._

_Clay shrugged. "You tell me. She seem off when you first got to know her? Have a problem with our...business?"_

_Gemma shook her head once. "No. She was fine with the club. Didn't ask questions but wasn't afraid. Didn't try and get Tara away or anything."_

_Gemma pursed her lips in thought. "What?" Clay asked._

_"Sounds like it was the killer who didn't want her around us. You don't know why?"_

_Clay took another drink of coffee. "No. But Happy keeps his shit tight. I don't ask, he don't tell, but it works. He's unflappable, always ready to take care of business. He's known this chick five years but that's never changed."_

_Gemma wrapped her hands around her coffee cup. "So what do you think?" she asked, sensing Clay had already made up his mind._

_"I think we're good."_

_Gemma pursed her lips slightly and Clay pointed a finger at her. "Don't you go messing with him. If he wants to keep her to himself, then let him. He's earned himself some pussy. We need him. You got me?"_

_"Sure baby," Gemma said. "I got you."_

When Ari re-entered the kitchen Gemma didn't ask her any more questions, for which Ari was glad. Happy and Ari's personal lives were none of Gemma's business. Ari liked other people's children just fine. She had babysat for Abel and Thomas a lot while Jax was in prison and Tara needed the extra help, and she adored Abel.

However, having children of your own was a big commitment that Ari didn't want to make. She was also afraid to bring a child into the type of life she had. What if the Moretti's found her again? Families like theirs never forgot. It could take fifty years but if they found Ari and discovered she had a child, they could go after it. Or if, by the time they picked up Ari's trail, she was dead but her child survived, they would exact their revenge on the child instead. It wouldn't matter to them.

Ari didn't want to deal with any of that, and so she had known for years that she would never have kids. It wouldn't be fair to the child. "Ari, can you bring this to the table?" Lyla asked, interrupting Ari's thoughts.

"Sure," Ari responded, taking the large bowl of vegetables Lyla handed her.

Gemma, Ari, Tara, Lyla, and the other women finished preparing dinner and put it all out on the table. Gemma told Clay dinner was ready and everyone wandered over to the table to sit down, the kids at a smaller table off to the side. Ari found herself sitting between Happy and Tig and across from Lyla.

Everyone began to pass the food around, different conversations happening around the table, and the room became noisy with dishes clinking, voices chattering, and the sound of laughter. Ari looked around. Happy was by her side and the people she had come to consider friends were surrounding her. She hadn't felt like a part of a big family like this for such a long time.

Ari didn't know what she would do if the Moretti's found her again.


	12. Chapter 12

"I wanna let you all know," Clay said to the crowded dinner table. "Me, Jax, Hap, Tig, and Ope are goin' to Tacoma with Kozik to help them out with a problem, Bobby, Piney, Juice, and Chibs will stay back and be in charge of shit while we're gone."

Ari glanced at Happy out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't told her he was leaving. Then she glanced around at everyone else gathered around Gemma's dinner table and realized nobody had known. This must have been a recent decision made by Clay. Feeling mollified once she came to that realization, Ari looked at Happy again. She had a feeling that if Happy, Tig, and Kozik were all going somewhere, Happy's particular set of skills were probably going to come into play.

Happy's eyes met hers and he stared at her for a moment. Ari squeezed his thigh under the table, wanting him to know she supported him the way a good old lady was supposed to. As everyone else started talking, Ari leaned in and jokingly whispered, "Wanna borrow my knife? It has a serrated edge."

Happy grinned but shook his head no. Ari looked around and saw Tig was looking at her. He was sitting right next to her and had most likely overheard what she had said to Happy. Ari gave him a small smile but didn't say anything else, instead letting her gaze wander over the rest of the table.

Tara didn't look pleased with Clay's announcement, but Lyla didn't seem bothered by the news. Gemma's eyes were on Clay, a look of approval and support evident. Ari kept her hand on Happy's leg as everyone finished eating dinner and polished off their desserts.

Soon enough most people had left. Jax, Tara, their kids, Tig, Bobby, Happy, and Ari were the only people left at Clay's and Gemma's house. Thomas was asleep in Jax's arms and Tara had left to put Abel down in the bedroom. When Tara came back in the room she cleared a few plates from the table and carried them into the kitchen. Ari could see she was still upset about the upcoming run and wanted to talk to her about it.

Ari stood, stacking Happy's empty plate on top of hers, and reached for Tig's. "I'm not done yet!" he said, defensively putting a hand over his plate.

"Ok, shit," Ari said with a little laugh.

She went into the kitchen and found Tara not-so-gently loading dishes into the dishwasher. "Hey," Ari said.

"Hi," Tara replied without turning around.

Ari set down the dishes she was carrying. "Hey," she said again, putting a hand on Tara's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

At that Tara turned around. "Yes. I don't know. I just - I hate when Jax is gone on a run."

Ari was very determinedly _not_ going to think about the skanks around the Tacoma clubhouse. "Tara," Ari said, wanting to make her friend feel better, "You know you don't have to worry about Jax doing anything. He loves you and the boys and wouldn't jeopardize it for a quick fuck."

"That's not it," Tara said. "I know if Tig, Kozik, _and_ Happy are going at Clay's special request, it's going to be dangerous. People are going to die."

Ari hadn't been expecting that. Ari worried about Happy, of course, but she knew he could handle himself in a dangerous situation. "They'll be fine," Ari said to Tara, her voice taking on a soothing tone. "The guys can take care of themselves."

Tara tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I hate when Jax is around killing, and I know it's not good for him, either."

Neither Ari nor Tara heard Tig in the hallway. He was headed to the kitchen to grab another beer, but once he heard Tara's and Ari's discussion he stayed outside the room to eavesdrop instead.

Ari's voice was unconcerned when she said, "I'm sure Jax is used to it by now, Tara."

Tara sounded annoyed. "You don't just get used to something like that," she said with a bite to her tone.

Tara cocked her head, looking at Ari. Tara realized Happy probably _had_ gotten used to killing. "How do you deal with it?" Tara wanted to know. "You know what Happy does."

Ari shrugged. "It doesn't bother me."

Tara looked at her friend, aghast at Ari's nonchalance. "How can you say that?" Tara demanded.

Ari crossed her arms. "Excuse me?"

"You're a nurse!" Tara went on. "We spend our time saving people's lives, but it doesn't bother you that your boyfriend's a murderer?"

Ari's eyes narrowed, anger rising within her at Tara's words. Had Tara always held this opinion of Happy, of what he did for the club? A suspicious thought suddenly struck Ari. "Is that why you were okay with me being a part of this world?"

Tara's brow furrowed. Still angry, her voice was louder than normal. "What are you talking about?"

Ari put her a hand on her hip. "When you found out I knew Happy, you weren't mad at me for keeping it a secret. I thought it was because you were a good friend."

Ari paused for a millisecond before continuing. "Was it just because you thought I was an outsider, like you? Did you want someone else who was 'good' to be a part of all of this with you, to feel conflicted?"

"I – " Tara started.

Ari cut her off, gesturing wildly with a hand as she spoke. "Because I don't," Ari said angrily. "I'm not afraid of Happy. I trust him. He knows what he's doing."

Tig was still hovering outside the kitchen but as both women's voices were growing louder, he glanced down the hall to see if anyone else had heard the commotion. Deciding he'd heard anything worth hearing, Tig went back to the other room without getting his beer. He sat down next to Happy, who was still sitting at the table and smoking a cigarette. "Thought you were getting a beer," Happy commented.

Tig let out a breath, shaking his head. Nothing got by the tattooed killer. "Yeah. Didn't," Tig said, not bothering to explain.

The two men sat in silence for a moment – until Tig broke it to say, "You've got a good girl, you know."

Slowly, Happy lowered the cigarette from his mouth and turned his head to look at Tig. "Ari," Tig added, when Happy didn't say anything.

Happy just looked at Tig. He didn't say anything and after a moment Tig uncomfortably looked away. Happy didn't know what had prompted Tig's spontaneous opinion. He wasn't irritated or suspicious of Tig's comment, he was just surprised. Then again, Tig never was predictable.

Happy's eyes snapped to the hallway when there was a noise and Ari came storming in. She headed straight for Happy, saying, "I want to go."

Happy raised his eyebrows. Ari looked pissed. She was also speaking more quietly than normal, which Happy knew meant she was trying to keep her voice sounding calm and even. "Why?" Gemma asked.

Ari didn't answer Gemma. "Hap," Ari repeated.

Happy didn't like not knowing what was going on, or being told what to do. "Not done with my beer," he told her.

Ari's eyes flashed dangerously but Tig quickly spoke up. "I can take her."

Following so closely on the heels of his other comment, Happy didn't appreciate Tig's eagerness around Ari. "Back the fuck off," he snapped, causing both Ari and Gemma to look at him with surprise.

A grin lit Tig's face even as he held up his hands in defense. Happy stood and looked at Ari, who nodded and followed closely behind him as he said goodbye to Clay and gave the others a nod. Gemma looked pissed but Ari had learned that Gemma didn't go up against Happy, something she was very grateful for right now. Ari just wanted to leave before Tara came out of the kitchen.

Happy and Ari left and went out to Happy's bike. "What the fuck was that?" Happy asked as he handed Ari her helmet and put on his own.

Ari hesitated before saying, "Let's just go home. I'll tell you later."

She snapped her own helmet into place and Happy grabbed her chin. "You'll tell me as soon as we get home," he ordered.

Ari simply nodded. Happy started the bike, Ari climbed on, and they took off for Ari's house. Once they reached the house and went inside, Ari got Happy a beer to replace the one he hadn't had a chance to finish at Clay's house. Happy took the beer and stood, leaning against the kitchen counter, and waited for Ari to explain what had happened.

Ari ran a hand through her hair, still full of anger from her words and feeling of betrayal from Tara. "Tara and I argued," Ari told Happy.

Happy grunted and took a long swallow of beer. "This is all chick shit?" he asked, irritated.

"No it's not chick shit," Ari snapped.

Happy glowered at her tone, and Ari backtracked. "Sorry, guess I'm still mad."

Happy accepted her apology with a nod. "Actually, our fight was kind of about you."

Happy eyed her warily. He could probably count on one hand the number of times he and Tara had spoken. "Tara asked me if what you do bothers me."

Happy was incredulous. Where did Jax's old lady work up the nerve for that? "What _I_ do?" Happy repeated.

"Everyone knows how you got your nickname of 'killer'," Ari said.

It wasn't a secret - inside the club or out - that Happy was an enforcer of the most dangerous kind. Still, it was never openly talked about, especially between the women. At least, that's what Happy had thought. Happy and Ari never really talked about it, and Happy didn't want anyone else talking to Ari about it either.

"Bitch needs to keep her trap shut," Happy growled.

Ari didn't admonish Happy for speaking about Tara that way, and that's when he knew she was really pissed. Ari continued speaking. "Then when I said it didn't bother me, she basically said I was a terrible person. This whole time, the reason she accepted me being around the club was because she wanted someone to commiserate with. Someone who would feel 'conflicted"," Ari said, using air quotes around the last word.

Happy was filled with pride in his woman as she continued railing against Tara. Ari had never seemed bothered by what Happy did, but he was still surprised by her ferocity in defending him. He approached her, intensity in his gaze. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her lower body against his. Ari barely had time to stop talking before Happy's mouth descended on hers hungrily.

Ari was slightly surprised by his intensity, but she quickly found herself responding. She kissed him back, sucking on the tongue he thrust into her mouth. Ari felt his hands move down her body and he undid her pants, shoving them down along with her underwear, and began working his fingers inside of her. "Fuck, Hap," she said as her whole body tingled, growing warmer.

Ari ground herself against his hand and Happy smirked. He tangled the fingers of his other hand in her hair and pulled, forcing her head to tip back, and kept kissing her. Happy could feel her chest heaving as her breathing quickened, and he removed his fingers from her pussy.

Ari pulled her mouth away from his to protest. "Hap!"

Happy's eyes were sinful as he looked at her. He picked her up and set her down on the kitchen table. Leaning over her, he said, "Lay back and spread your legs."

A shiver went through Ari. She kicked her pants and underwear off the rest of the way, then did as Happy commanded. Happy kissed the inside of her thigh before latching his mouth onto her clit, causing Ari to squirm and moan. His tongue was skilled, there was no doubt, and Ari was enjoying the things he was capable of doing to her.

She gasped as his teeth scraped her lightly. "Fuck, Hap, yeah," Ari moaned.

Happy's big hands gripped her thighs, pushing them further apart. Ari groaned as he nibbled and sucked. She could feel herself drawing closer and closer to the edge. Her hands clutched the side of the table as she finally came with a scream, Happy's name escaping her lips.

Happy eased back but kept his hands planted on her thighs. Her legs remained spread and her chest heaved as she recovered from her orgasm, her breathing slowing. "Looking hot, babe," Happy said, his voice low.

Despite the aftershocks still running through her body, Ari could feel herself getting turned on again. Happy's low, raspy voice was always sexy but when lust thickened it, it sounded even sexier. Ari sat up but Happy's hands were still keeping her legs apart. Ari reached out to bring Happy's mouth to hers. She could taste herself on him but she didn't care.

Happy's hands moved up and down her thighs, gently and slowly, as he kissed her. After a moment he pulled back to look at her. "It really doesn't bother you," Happy said. "What I do."

It was a statement, not a question, but Ari responded anyway. She looked at him, then looked away. "My father," she said slowly. "He killed people."

Ari's eyes met his and she saw a faint surprise there; the only sign that she had told him something he hadn't expected. "He was a hitman," Ari explained. "I was eleven when I found out, and he didn't hide it from me at all after that. It was always the two of us, and his – job – never affected the love I had for him."

~*~*F*~L*~A*~S*~H*~B*~A*~C*~K*~*~

_Ari was cleaning up around the house while Happy spent time with his mother. She had a feeling something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but she found it odd that Happy had spent the past three nights at the house. In the two years she had been taking care of Anita, this had never happened before. Ari could only hope it didn't mean things in Tacoma were about to get more dangerous._

_Ari and Anita liked to keep the house clean. Happy was pretty neat too; he usually cleaned up after himself. But he hadn't done any laundry since he had arrived. Ari was going to do some of hers, so she figured she'd throw some of Happy's clothes in as well. Ari popped her head into the kitchen. "Happy? I was going to do laundry. Do you have anything?"_

_Happy raised a brow, but nodded. "Yeah. Basket in the closet in my room."_

_Ari nodded and turned around without saying anything else. She brought hers and Happy's clothes to the laundry room. She started sorting them but when she picked up Happy's hoodie she noticed a stain on the sleeve. The sweatshirt was black so it was hard to see, but Ari held it up to get a closer look._

"_What're you doing?" came a voice behind her, and Ari jumped._

_She whirled to see Happy standing in the doorway of the room. "Fuck, Happy, I didn't hear you! You scared the shit out of me," she snapped._

_Happy looked vaguely amused. It wasn't often Ari lost her cool around him like that. But his eyes quickly returned to the garment in her hands. "Don't worry about that one," he said, holding out a hand so she would hand it back to him._

_But Ari just narrowed her eyes. She looked at his hand, then back at the sweatshirt. "It should be cleaned, Happy, there's a stain."_

_She gave him a look that said she knew too much. "It's blood, right?"_

_He nodded once. "I know how to get rid it out," Ari said briskly. "A tablespoon of nail polish remover in cold water. I'll soak it and get it back to you when I'm done."_

_She turned back around, effectively dismissing him, and continued sorting their clothes. Happy wondered how someone who was startled by his sudden appearance went to being nonchalant about bloodstains on his clothing._

Happy had assumed Ari knew how to get bloodstains out because she was a medical professional. Surely she'd had to deal with blood on clothing before. Now, however, the puzzle pieces were fitting together to form a different picture.

He knew Ari had loved her father. She had told him once that her mother had died when she was a baby, and it had just been her and her father for her entire life. Ari didn't talk about her father much but Happy knew they had been close. He had died before Happy had met her. "How'd your dad die?" he asked.

It was rare that Happy would ask direct, personal questions about her past. He seemed to sense she didn't want to talk about it unless she brought it up. Ari bit her lip. "Work caught up with him," she said vaguely.

Wanting to distract him from this line of questioning, Ari slid her hands down his chest. She removed his hands from her legs and stood. Sending him a sexy smile, she unzipped his jeans and got to her knees in front of him.

Happy grinned, reaching down and wrapping her hair around his hand. He was half-hard already. Ari's tongue snaked out and licked his cock lightly. Her hand grasped the base of cock, moving up and down, as she teased the tip with her lips and tongue. Happy's dick hardened further. His fingers tightened their grip in her hair and his hips thrust forward.

Ari looked up at him and smiled. She knew he didn't want her to tease him anymore. Ari opened her mouth and took in as much of his length as she could. "Mmmm," she hummed.

She drew her head back almost all the way, swirled her tongue around him, then took him back into her mouth and let his tip hit the back of her throat. Ari continued sucking his cock until she felt his fingers tighten in her hair almost painfully. She knew that meant he was about to come, and she knew what he wanted.

Ari moved her head forward and swallowed, her throat tightening around Happy's cock, and looked up at him. His dark, almost black eyes met hers before he threw his head back with a loud grunt and came in her mouth.

His dick slid out of her mouth and Ari reached up to the kitchen counter for a napkin. She rinsed her mouth out in the sink as Happy zipped up his jeans. Still naked from the waist down, Ari snatched her panties off the floor and put them on. Happy, however, grabbed her pants and tossed them out of her reach.

He flashed a quick grin when Ari gave him an arch look. A predatory gleam coming into his eye, he moved toward Ari. Her lips curving, Ari took a step back. She briefly considered turning and running out of the room, but, as if he could read her thoughts, Happy quickly grabbed her arm. He held onto her and bumped his hips with hers, walking her backwards until the base of her spine hit the kitchen counter.

Happy's hands went to her hips and he lifted her, setting Ari down on top of the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer to her, and Happy rubbed the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip. "Think you're getting even better at blowing me," he told her.

Ari smiled mischievously as Happy's other hand cupped one of her breasts, then stroked down her back. "I practice when you're not around," she said flippantly.

Happy frowned at her, but his body stayed relaxed and his words lacked heat. "Don't joke about that shit."

Ari just smirked as his fingers traced a pattern on her lower back.

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

The next day, Ari went with Happy to the clubhouse. He and the others were leaving for the run, and everyone was gathering at the clubhouse to say goodbye. Teller-Morrow was crowded when Happy and Ari rode up. Happy killed the engine and Ari got off the bike.

Ari no longer felt like she had to play dumb about what Happy did for the club. He was a killer, and now he knew she had been raised by one. She knew, perhaps better than anyone, what it meant to stay behind while the person you shared a home with went to take care of business. "Too many people for a hit," she commented as Happy swung off his bike. "Draws attention."

Happy laughed. He hooked his arm around Ari's neck and they walked towards the rest of the club. "There's other shit going down too," he told her.

"Be careful," she said to him.

Kozik turned around at the sound of Happy's and Ari's voices. He grinned. "I'll take care of him for you, Aria," Kozik said.

Ari cast a look at Happy before beaming at Kozik. She took a step away from Happy and Kozik's grin widened. "Thanks Koz," she said, giving him a brief hug.

Both Ari and Kozik had grins on their faces, and Happy knew they were purposely trying to irritate him. He refused to give either one of them the satisfaction. Keeping a stoic expression on his face, Happy didn't say anything. Tig, however, overheard and joined in. "Naw, forget this douche, Ari," Tig said. "I'll watch out for Killer for you."

Ari stepped over to Tig and gave him a hug too. "That's so sweet of you, Tig," Ari said in a saccharine tone.

Bobby shuffled over to Happy as Kozik rolled his eyes. "You better put a crow on that girl," Bobby advised.

Happy didn't reply. But when Ari looked at him, a teasing and challenging look in her eye, Happy stared her down. Ari realized that was as far as he was going to let her go today. She left Tig and Kozik, who had of course started bickering, and went back to Happy's side. Ari put her arms around his waist and pressed herself against him.

Pleased, Happy ran a hand up her back before putting a heavily inked arm over her shoulders. "You better watch yourself, Aria," he said, his voice soft.

Ari stood on her tiptoes and breathed into his ear, "I'd rather have you watch me."

Just then Jax rode up. Tara wasn't with him, and Ari was glad; she was still too mad at Tara to talk to her. "How long are you going to be gone?" Ari asked Happy.

"Don't know. Could be a week."

Ari frowned. "A week?"

She was trying very hard not to think about being away from Happy for a week; a week where he would be around other women. Tig whistled to get everyone's attention, effectively interrupting Ari's disquieting thoughts. "Let's go!" Clay yelled.

Ari followed Happy to his bike. "Don't get hurt, and don't fuck anyone," Ari said as he got on his bike.

Happy shook his head. "Babe, you don't tell me what to do."

Ari's mouth turned down in a slight pout. Happy brought his hand to the back of her head and pressed her mouth to his, giving her a firm kiss. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone," he warned her.

All teasing aside, Ari nodded. "I will. You too."

She stepped back as Happy started up his bike. The men got into formation and Ari stood with Bobby, Piney, Juice, Chibs, and Gemma and watched them leave. Once the roar of the bikes could no longer be heard, Gemma turned to Ari. "I want to talk to you. The office. Let's go."

Gemma headed in that direction without looking back. Chibs clapped a hand on Ari's shoulder. "Good luck," he said, unable to hide his grin.

Ari scowled, but followed Gemma to the office. Gemma sat down behind the desk as Ari closed the door behind her. "So what the hell happened with you and Tara last night?" Gemma asked, propping her boots up on the desk.

Ari leaned against a filing cabinet. She didn't want to get into this with Gemma but she didn't see a way to avoid it. Ari tried to be as vague as possible. "Tara just doesn't get why what Happy does doesn't bother me," she said.

Gemma looked at Ari for a long moment before giving an approving nod. "Okay."

Ari was relieved Gemma was going to let it go. She never knew exactly where Gemma and Tara stood. "I'm glad you're supporting your old man," Gemma added. "That's good. Shows character."

Ari sighed. "Happy and I aren't like you and Clay, or Jax and Tara. He's not my old man."

Gemma scoffed. "Yeah. Okay. He should just give you his crow already, make it official."

Ari didn't respond. She and Happy had gotten used to being around the club together, and he seemed to have no problem informing her of club rules and ordering her to follow them. But he had never actually referred to her as his old lady. They had never even discussed it. Ari knew she loved Happy. She had been falling in love with him ever since she met him, and now she knew without a doubt that she loved him.

She didn't know if Happy loved her the same way she loved him, but she did know his possessiveness was his way of showing that he cared for her. Even though he had never brought up giving her the crow tattoo, Ari was feeling more and more guilty about keeping her past a secret from him. How could she expect such a commitment from him, such a change from the way he'd been living his life all these years, when she wasn't even being honest with him? True, he had never asked, but Ari was always careful to avoid any talk about her life before Tacoma.

Ari pushed away from the filing cabinet. "I'm gonna go. See you around, Gemma."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

A couple of nights later, Ari was on her way to Lyla's when her prepaid cell phone rang. Ari smiled as she answered. "Hi."

"Where are you?" came Happy's gravelly voice.

"On my way to Lyla's," Ari said. "We're going to hang out, probably talk about the wedding. It's really soon now, you know."

Happy grunted in response. "When are you coming back?" she asked.

Ari knew it was ridiculous that she missed him so much after only a few days. She should just be glad he was doing well, since it sounded like the club business he was on could be dangerous. "Don't know," Happy said. "Probably only a day or two more. Things goin' all right?"

"Fine so far, but I have work most of the day tomorrow – with Tara. Who I still haven't talked to. So that'll be fun."

"You haven't been to the clubhouse?" Happy wanted to know.

"No," Ari said, not telling him she was doing her best to avoid Gemma as well as Tara.

She heard a muffled noise over the phone. "Gotta go," Happy said.

"Okay," Ari said. "Miss you."

Happy ended the call without saying anything, but Ari didn't mind. She was just glad he called. Ari drove a few more minutes before reaching Lyla's house. The kids were watching a movie, so Lyla and Ari sat together in the kitchen. They had a few beers and talked about Lyla's upcoming wedding. "Audrey's coming tomorrow to help me pick out flowers," Lyla told Ari.

She hesitated before adding, "You can come, if you want. But, I think Tara might be coming."

Ari shook her head. "No, it's fine."

Lyla twirled a long blonde curl around her finger. "So, you still haven't talked to each other?"

Ari shook her head again. "No."

Lyla curled her leg underneath her. "You were supporting your guy, I get it. I mean, Happy kinda scares me, but you've never been scared of him and I can tell Happy knows and appreciates that. I think you're good together."

Ari smiled. "Thanks, Lyla."

"And anyway," Lyla continued, "Tara would never admit it but if Jax killed someone and Tara knew about it, Tara would totally support him too."

Ari wasn't so sure, but she didn't say that to Lyla. Instead, she said, "I thought I always made it obvious that what Happy does doesn't bother me."

Lyla nodded. "You did."

Ari paused, then said, "I think one of the reasons it doesn't bother me is because my father was a hitman."

Ari watched Lyla carefully for her response. To her surprise, Lyla laughed. Ari's brow furrowed in confusion. "Lyla? I was being serious."

Lyla tried to stop laughing. "I don't mean to laugh," she said between giggles. "Sorry, but that's just so perfect! No wonder you can deal with Happy."

xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx xXxXxXx

Ari went in to work at the hospital the next day. She and Tara were both on duty and steadfastly ignoring each other, so the hours were awkwardly dragging by. Ari was alone at the nurses' desk when Eric, one of the ER doctors, came over to drop off some charts. "How's it going?" he asked Ari.

Friendly and good-looking in a blonde, clean-cut sort of way, Eric and Ari were casual work friends. "Kinda dragging, but my shift's almost done," she replied with a smile.

Eric leaned over the counter. "Your biker still out of town?" he asked.

Ari nodded. Eric flashed her a grin. "Too bad I don't have a job where I leave for days at a time. Maybe then my fiancée would miss me."

Ari smiled at his teasing. "You basically spend days here at the hospital, don't you?" she joked.

Eric nodded. "True. So, what's up with you and Dr. Knowles?"

The smile dropped from Ari's face. "Nothing."

She didn't say anything further, and Eric straightened. "Oookay," he drew out the word, carefully eyeing Ari's stern countenance. "Never mind."

He dropped his completed charts in the tray at the nurses' station and went back to work. Ari sighed. She probably could have handled that better, but it was too late now. Ari was filling out paperwork when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out but it was Gemma calling, and Ari ignored the call. She was almost done working so she figured she would just call Gemma back in half an hour, once her shift was over.

But fifteen minutes later, an anxious-looking Tara sought Ari out. "We have to go to the clubhouse," Tara said. "I have it cleared so we can leave now."

Immediately recognizing the seriousness of Tara's tone, Ari obeyed without question. She followed Tara to her car and Tara quickly took off out of the parking lot. "Okay," Ari said, lingering animosity making her unable to keep her tone completely friendly, "It's just us now. What's going on with the club?"

Tara glanced at Ari before quickly bringing her eyes back to the road. "Someone was shot," she said. "It's not bad or anything, but the bullet has to be taken out. Usually if I needed any assistance Chibs could help, but he's out with Juice taking care of something."

Tara was speaking so fast her words were tumbling over each other. Ari was starting to get suspicious. "Why did Gemma call me?" Ari asked suddenly.

Tara's eyes darted to the side. "What?"

Ari's suspicions grew. "If it's a simple bullet would, you could handle it on your own. You wouldn't need Chibs _or_ me. What's going on?"

Tara let out a breath. "It was Happy who was shot."

Ari froze. "He's okay," Tara hurriedly added. "I swear, the guys said he's fine, and that he just needs some medical attention. He's fine, Ari."

Ari nodded mutely. She was inwardly freaking out, and the rest of the drive was silent. As soon as Tara pulled into the lot at Teller-Morrow, Ari jumped out of the car. Gemma and Jax were standing outside and waiting. "Hey Ari," Jax said, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Hap's fine, all right?"

Ari nodded. She seemed incapable of doing anything more but she must have looked upset, because Gemma added, "I tried calling you. Happy's okay though, don't worry."

Jax and Tara walked towards the clubhouse, Ari and Gemma following closely. Before they walked in, Ari stopped. "Gemma," Ari said quietly. "Is he really okay?"

Gemma reached out and cupped Ari's chin, meeting her gaze levelly. "Yes."


End file.
